Defying the Stars
by WriterFreak001
Summary: I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure. (Vincent & Catherine fluff too) RATED M! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. PART ONE

**WriterFreak001:** Ever since I saw those promo photos of the season finale, I just _had _to write this one-shot. I am going to try and publish this baby BEFORE the season finale airs tomorrow in Canada but no promises. I may have jury duty on Monday and for however long they need me (not excited in the least), so this fanfiction will NOT be worked on Monday due to that very reason. THAT is why I would like to publish it ASAP!

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART ONE**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine stared at the fire escape and smiled when she felt a strong pair of arms possessively wrapped around her torso. Goosebumps crawled up her back and desire burned in her lower tummy as slow breaths brushed and tickled the crook of her neck. She was tempted to turn around and have her wicked way with him as he slept beside her, but she knew better. She knew he would wake up the moment she shifted in his arms; that's who he was, is and forever will be. Granted, there were times when he would fake his sleeping just so he could hold her in his arms moments longer, and she loved how much he loved her and wanted to cherish her for all times. The moment kissed him on the roof after he presented her with a rose—a corny gesture but thoughtful and sweet in the least—she knew he was hers and she was his. Nothing could ever tear them apart; it took her a while, but she eventually realized that she could never stop loving Vincent Keller; he was in her very essence. Written into her DNA. Whatever happens in the future will be faced by them together. Never apart and never separate. Together.

"A penny for your thoughts?" his voice was soft and sincere. He cared for her in every sense of the word; he proved how he wasn't someone who only appreciated her on a sexual level. He wanted to know _everything _that crossed her mind. He treated her as a person—a woman who has wants and needs just like anyone else. At times, he respected her space when she ever needed to be by herself; he never forced himself on her. He was there when she needed him—if she needed him, but he _did _give her space when warranted.

Unlike Gabe—a man who believed she _always _needed a Knight in Shining Armor.

Granted, there were times she was grateful for Vincent coming in at the last minute to save her, but that was only when she saw almost no other outcome other than death—like the time he rescued her when her mother was killed or when he pulled her out of the car after she was shot. She understood that his instinct was to protect her, and he understood _her _instinct is to protect herself. Even when she knew he didn't like keeping his distance. He still kept it and respected it when she needed it. For that, she would always be grateful.

She twisted in the sheets to face him, her lips still curling upwards. She scooted towards him as he mindlessly tightened his arms around her and spun her around until he was pressing her against the bed. Laughing from his playful impulsiveness, she eagerly cupped his face and rubbed her nose against his, causing her one and only to smile and chuckle with her.

Vincent and Catherine were helplessly in love.

Instead of telling him what was on her mind, she showed him in every sense of the word. They kissed. They touched. They moaned into each other's mouths as they merged into one body. One soul. One heart. One mind. They didn't need words to understand one another. Everything they have and shared were enough. He offered a penny and received the universe. Who needed a night sky when they had their own stars to gaze at and touch?

Always, everything outside their perfect world of harmony ceased to exist.

There was only them.

Catherine twisted her fingers into his hair as she watched her lover love her and cherish her. Oh did he cherish her. He never stopped making her feel beautiful; with Vincent, she was always blissfully satisfied. When she was thirsty, he quenched her thirst. When she wanted him, he gave himself to her in full. He never held back, and neither did she.

"I still can't believe you're a free man, Vincent." Catherine muttered into his ear. They sat, facing each other with their legs and lower abdomens tangled in ecstasy. Catherine teased her boyfriend as she pushed her belly against his; he tightened his legs around her waist in response, causing Catherine's toes to curl beneath the sheets.

"I know. Me neither." He kissed her once. Twice. "Then again, I haven't had the chance to _be _outside of this bedroom either." He smirked at her and combed his fingers through her sweaty, matted hair. After curling a dark brown strand around his finger and bringing the lock of hair to his lips, he inhaled her sweet, intoxicating, well-spent scent—a scent heavily saturated with his very essence. He pushed their bodies forward and trapped her beneath his torso; their bodies aligned perfectly. With his lips barely touching hers, he spoke in a low, husky whisper, "Not that I would ever want to, of course."

"Why are you whispering?" she mimicked his tone and laughed when he kissed her collarbone.

"I don't know." His slowly shook his head as his hands rested on top of her piqued breasts. He gently squeezed them in his palms and bucked his hips against hers as they settled on a silent, mutual agreement for less talking and more action. Tongues teased and kissed and licked and tasted. Fingers found intimacy. Leaving nothing untraced, the Beauty and the Beast fell into a deep hypnotism where only love—physical, emotional and mental love—existed and flourished between them.

As the hour struck ten, Catherine's cellphone buzzed. Catherine pulled away from Vincent and reached over him to pick it up, but he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, shaking his head deliberately. "If it's that important, they'll leave a message."

"You're right." Catherine muttered, submitting to Vincent's powerful and seductive voice. She pulled him in for a kiss and welcomed his hands as they grabbed her bottom as he pushed his belly against hers. After nibbling on her bottom lip, Vincent trailed kisses along her jawline down towards the crook of her neck. The sound of the light moan emanating from her throat piqued his arousal tenfold. He flipped them over, and her beautiful, medium-toned body towered over him. She leaned down to kiss him before hoisting herself upward and rolling her hips against his.

Catherine's phone buzzed again, but she ignored it. Like Vincent said, if the message was important enough, the caller would leave one on her voicemail.

Several minutes passed and a very pleased Catherine Chandler rested her happily-fatigued body on the bed next to her boyfriend. She drew imaginary circles around his right nipple and pressed her lips against his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"That was…" Like always, Catherine had no words to describe her nights and mornings with Vincent. They were beyond perfect. No word or string of words could describe just how blissful, how beautiful, how flawless their physical relationship was.

"Yeah," Vincent answered in a daze. He slid his left arm around her shoulders and turned his body slightly to face her. Ready for another round, he kissed her hard on the mouth as his anxious palm cupped her from below. After his fingers gently pleaded and coaxed Catherine's walls to open, she rolled her eyes upward as his hand delved below.

When _Vincent_'s cellphone rang, he also ignored it. After all, he wasn't exactly in the position to answer, let alone touch, his phone at the moment. His main focus was to please Catherine in every way possible. He wanted to show her just how much more he loved her than the previous night.

Catherine shuddered against his hand, craving intimacy in any shape or form. As he removed his fingers from between her legs and slid his warm, wet hand across her body from her core to her belly button, a loud and obnoxious series of bangs sounded from her front door. Vincent's eyes glowed in response to the angry energy emanating from the hallway as he whipped his head towards her bedroom door. Catherine, however, turned his attention back to her and pulled him in for a hungry, tongue-craving kiss.

When she wouldn't answer her rude 'visitor,' an angry voice echoed through the apartment. "YO CHANDLER! QUIT SCREWING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!"

Vincent pulled his lips away from hers and slumped his head in defeat. "I give up." He through his hands outward and rolled away from her. Vincent used his _clean _hand and handed Catherine her cellphone. "This better be important…."

Catherine unlocked her phone screen and sighed. "Two calls from Tess and one from JT. How many calls did _you_ get?"

Vincent twisted over to his right and checked his own phone. "Three from JT."

"What could they possibly want?" Catherine muttered as she opted on returning Tess's calls.

"I don't know," Vincent shrugged. "Obviously, whatever's going on was important enough to ruin the mood." Vincent sat up against the pillows, not caring to cover himself with the sheets.

"Don't worry." Catherine leaned against his shoulder, "After I call Tess and figure out what's going on, we can finish where we left off." Catherine twisted her head upwards and found his lips. Tongues briefly touched; the sensation was enough to _almost _change Catherine's mind when her phone buzzed once more. Instead of ignoring it, she pulled away from Vincent, sat up and pressed the TALK button. "Chandler."

"_It's about friggen time you answer_!"

"Good morning to _you_ too, Tess." Catherine answered cheerfully even though she was more annoyed than anything else at the moment. "What's up?"

"_Has Gabe been by your place yet_?" Tess seemed very worried for some unknown reason.

Vincent prompted Catherine to put the phone on speaker; he wanted to know what's going on as well.

"No he hasn't. Why?" Catherine answered skeptically.

"_Thank God!_" Tess exclaimed. "_When you and Vincent wouldn't answer your phones, we were worried Gabe might have done something to the two of you._"

"Why?" Vincent suddenly spoke up. "What's the matter?"

Before Tess answered him, her voice faded from the speaker, saying, "_JT! Vincent's with Cat!_"

"_He is?! Thank GOD!_" They heard JT shout from a distance. "_Put the phone on speaker_!"

"Tess; what's going on?" Catherine reiterated, tired of wondering why her partner and Vincent's best friend were so amped up.

"_You're not going to like this, Cat. Nor you, Vincent._" Tess replied.

JT added, "_Yeah…. You two need to like vamoose ASAP!_"

"Again, we ask _why_?" Vincent scooted closer to Catherine as they waited for one of the two to respond.

"_Remember Sam's briefcase of serums the NYPD confiscated when he was arrested the first time?_" JT asked, more cryptic than ever.

"Yeah…?" Both Vincent and Catherine said.

"_Well, it would seem Gabe kept a serum for himself._" JT continued. Vincent and Catherine exchanged quick glances before staring back at the phone.

"What are you saying, JT?" Catherine pleaded for straightforward answers.

This time, Tess took over and was as blunt as ever. "_Gabe's a beast again. He injected a bottle of the serum JT made for Sam and now he's on the streets of New York, wreaking havoc all over the place. I hate to say this, but we found a body around 1:15 this morning shortly after Gabe jumped out of his apartment window._"

"Why didn't you call me?!" Catherine frowned. She sensed Vincent's anger and interlinked her fingers with his, helping him calm himself down. He kissed her shoulder as they waited for Tess's answer.

"_One, you are not reinstated as a cop, yet. Two, I figured you and Vincent could use a break from all of this craziness for at least one friggen night. Three? I called you five times in the past hour!_"

"Well…" Catherine's voice trailed off as she looked at Vincent when she felt his fingers slide into her warmth.

"It helps keep me calm," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Nodding to Vincent, she resumed her original thought. "Whose body did you find?"

"_Brace yourself, Cat. You're not going to like what I have to say…._" Tess replied.

"Who was it, Tess?" Catherine didn't like the sympathetic tone to her best friend's voice. It sounded as if the body belonged to someone she once knew. Surely it wasn't Heather!

"_Beth_." Tess answered immediately.

Catherine froze. So did Vincent. "H-how?" She managed to choke out as her chest began to tighten. Gabe going after one of her closest high school friends?!

"_Cat, you don't want to know that._" Tess's voice faded.

"Tess, if you don't tell me how she died, I will march out of my apartment this instant and find out myself by going to the morgue!" Catherine was tired of people masking the truth from her! "Just tell me!"

Tess released a sigh. "_Don't say I didn't tell you so._" She inhaled a deep breath and blew it out. "_Her heart was ripped out._"

"Oh my God!" Catherine covered her mouth, dropping her phone next to her. In an instant, she scrambled out of the sheets and raced for the toilet.

Vincent picked up the phone and said, "What is he trying to do now? Frame me again?"

"_No._" It was JT's turn to respond. "_Gabe made it very clear the killing was done by him. He was sloppy and left trace evidence; his DNA was lodged into the hole in her chest. He also left the heart next to her body and it had imprints of his fingernails embedded into the tissue. I don't think he wanted to frame you, V. I think he's going to try and lure you out by attacking innocent people all over the city. Three more bodies—people we don't know—were found in various places about the streets; all of them had the same signature move._"

"Thanks for letting us know; once I get Catherine somewhere safe, I'll handle Gabe." Vincent replied. Before his friends could object, he ended the call, tossed the phone onto the bed and raced to Catherine. He knelt down beside her and collected her hair into his palm as she heaved into the toilet. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head until she was finished coughing up her stomach's contents. He flushed the toilet, reached over and turned on the shower before picking her up into his arms and stepping inside the cubical. As the water pelted against his back, he held Catherine against him and she cried into his arms.

Vincent had seen all of this before. Each time someone Catherine cares for dies, she blames herself. She blamed herself when her mother was killed. If she had never called for her mother's help, Vanessa Chandler wouldn't have come to Catherine's vehicular rescue. And with Evan too. If Catherine had been honest with him…if she had trusted him with the truth of Vincent, perhaps he wouldn't have gotten involved with Muirfield. And now, Beth. Vincent knew Catherine blamed herself for Beth's death as well. If she wasn't so bent on saving Gabe after kicking his ass in his apartment, Beth would still be alive. She didn't need to tell Vincent what she was feeling because her tears and her nausea said it all.

Once cleaned off, he then carried Catherine to her bed. He slipped on his clothes from the day before and then walked to Catherine's wardrobe. He opened the wooden doors and searched for undergarments. After finding everything he was looking for, he pulled out female undergarments, jeans, a white blouse and socks. "Here." He handed them to her.

"Thanks…." She answered dryly. Who could blame her?

Vincent watched her as she dressed herself, fascinated with everything that made Catherine, Catherine. Even when she was upset, he loved looking at her. When she was finished dressing herself, she slipped her feet into her shoes and pulled back her hair, not wanting to mess with drying it.

"I'm going to find Gabe, and I'm going to shoot him everywhere that makes him scream in pain." Catherine spat as she stormed out of her bedroom and searched for hear black leather jacket.

"Oh no you don't." Vincent blurred in front of her and firmly gripped her shoulders. "I'm going to get you somewhere safe. _I _will handle Gabe." Vincent refused to risk Catherine's life.

"The hell you will!" Catherine shouted as she pushed Vincent's hands off of her. She wasn't angry with Vincent, she was furious at herself for asking Vincent to save Gabe's life. "This is _my _fight as much as it is yours, Vincent! I can't just sit around and hope you return. I'm _coming _with you, and _we _are going to end this once and for all." Catherine found her jacket and jammed her arms into the sleeves.

"What makes you think you can take on a beast?" Vincent asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. He locked his arms around her, keeping her from storming out the door and marching towards her death. "For all we know, he could be a lot stronger than last time!"

"He can't be any stronger than you, Vincent." Catherine pressed her lips together and waited for his response.

"We don't know that."

"We _won't_ know _anything_ if we don't _do_ something first." Catherine challenged him, crossing her arms against her chest.

Vincent sighed. "Fine. You can come with me, but _promise_ me you won't try anything until I have a firm idea of what he's capable of."

"I can't promise that."

"Please?" Knowing he wasn't going to let her move until he got the answer he was looking for, she sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Fine."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead. He knew she wasn't taking the promise seriously, but as long as she _tried _to be on her best behavior, he was satisfied with her answer.

"Before we _hunt _him, however," Catherine said as they walked out of her apartment, "I would like to make a pitstop first."

Vincent smirked. "And just where would you have to go before confronting Gabe?"

"You're not going to like this, Vincent, but I think we need to see my dad. He might know how to stop Gabe if he is, in fact, much stronger than we anticipate."

Catherine had a point. It would be nice to hear what her father had to say about the matter—even if he didn't like the man very much. "Okay." Vincent nodded. "We'll stop by Rikers first."

"Thanks."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

In effort to keep Vincent as calm as possible, Catherine held his hand as they walked to Robert Reynolds's cell. They couldn't risk him beasting out in a facility loaded with taskforces, guards and weapons. When they arrived to their destination, Reynolds laughed. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"This is no time for jokes, Dad." Catherine frowned, keeping Vincent at bay. "We've come for advice."

"Do you think I'm a walking encyclopedia? The whole reason I agreed to coming forward was to _conceal_ the knowledge of beasts! If you keep asking me for advice, we might as well tell the whole world about them in the process." Robert replied as he walked towards Catherine and Vincent.

"Well…. If we don't stop Gabe," Catherine responded, "everyone _will _know about beasts."

"What do you mean?" Robert's interest was piqued.

"Well, after encouraging Gabe to protect _my _girlfriend, he's lost his marbles. He injected himself with Beast Serum and is stirring up trouble in New York City. A friend of mine," Vincent refused to inform Reynolds of JT Forbes's involvement with everything, "seems to believe he's wanting to lure my beast out. The best way to do _that _is to attack people—innocent people. So, if you'd be so kind, feel free to give us any advice in order to stop that bastard and possibly put him in the ground for good." Vincent was so done with Gabe. The next time he crossed paths with him, he was going to put him six feet under.

"There are two ways I can think of." Reynolds replied as he gripped the bars.

Vincent and Catherine gave him a weird look. That was too easy. Vincent was hoping to scare the information out of him before leaving Rikers.

"What?" Robert shrugged. "I want to make amends with my daughter. Is that a crime?"

"Do you realize the irony in those words?" Vincent raised his eyebrow as Catherine tapped her foot.

"I'm waiting, Dad."

"Okay. Fine. The first way is simple. If Vincent loses his humanity, he'll be strong enough to defeat Gabe. However, if he pushes past a certain limit, he will never be able to return to his human side, and he will end up being a much worse threat than Gabriel Lowan. In that respect, Catherine, you, will have to kill Vincent if you are hoping to find a way to succeed this war." Reynolds was serious. Vincent could not detect a single indicator pointing towards lies or humor.

"Not an option." Catherine shook her head. "I'm _not _killing Vincent. What's the second way?"

"Are you _sure _you don't want to consider that option? It might do the world a favor." Robert smirked.

"I'm standing _right _here, Father dearest." Vincent rolled his eyes as Catherine stifled a small giggle.

Robert cringed at the nickname Vincent gave him. It was bad enough that his daughter was dating a beast. He didn't dare think about the possibility of Catherine marrying a monster like Vincent. That thought was almost too unbearable. "Fine. There _is _another way you can try first…, but it might be next to impossible because you'll need to find Rebecca Reynolds's journal. Something similar had happened before…almost two hundred years ago. I can't exactly tell you what Rebecca wrote down because I haven't read her journal in over twenty years; that artifact was stolen from my family before I even met your mother, Catherine. If you can find that journal, perhaps our ancestor can guide you to the answers you're looking for."

Catherine looked at Vincent, remembering the last time she started reading Rebecca's journal. Vincent told her it was best to put it down because he didn't want the past influencing the present. She couldn't blame him for such a thought; in all honesty, she was worried that history was repeating itself. Perhaps, if she continued reading Rebecca's journal, she would learn that things ended up differently than expected. "So if I find Rebecca's journal, we should be able to find a way to stop Gabe?"

"Yes, but even if you _do _find it, more and more bodies will drop if what you're saying about Gabriel Lowan is true." Robert sighed and rubbed his temples. He walked over to his cot and sat down. "You know what? This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so persistent with him—"

"What do you mean _persistent_?" Catherine frowned and placed her face against the bars. Did her father prompt Gabe into taking the serum? Of course not! That's ludicrous! Robert Reynolds spent his whole career cleaning up Muirfield's mistakes. Why would he encourage Gabe to take the serum if his sole purpose was to eliminate beasts, not create them?

"When you two were in here last—when you were trying to find out whether or not I had been the one who had framed Vincent—I told him to try harder in protecting you from that beast." Robert replied, glaring at Vincent.

"Again; I'm still here. You don't have to act like I'm invisible." Vincent was tired of this man's attitude. He just wanted to get the information he and Catherine needed, and then get the hell out of there.

"It makes things easier if I pretend you're not here." Robert scoffed. "Anyway, after I told Gabe to try harder, he immediately agreed. I could tell he was going to use different tactics; perhaps he used Vincent's arrest towards his advantage."

"He did." Vincent spat. "And then I got exonerated last night."

"Which probably prompted him to take even more drastic measures." Robert replied. He stood up and walked back towards his daughter. "Whatever you have to do, Catherine, I implore you to stop Gabe before he exposes Muirfield's experiments to the world. If they find out that there are potentially beasts hiding in plain sight, the world will turn to chaos; no one will trust anybody anymore. For all we know, Gabe's actions _could _be the beginning of a third World War if you don't thwart him in time. The best way to stop him is by the element of surprise."

"I'll keep that in mind." Catherine said before looking at Vincent. "Let's go. We have the answers we're looking for."

"Right." Vincent nodded and followed Catherine. They walked away from Robert Reynolds before the man could say anymore. For all they were concerned about, Robert Reynolds was nothing more than a man who tried to destroy their lives. Perhaps, one day, they would be able to see past all of the horrible things he has done, but that day was certainly not today.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"I'm telling you, it's gonna work!" JT exclaimed as Vincent and Catherine walked into the Gentlemen's Guild. Tess was sitting on the couch with her fingers rubbing her temples while JT was pacing around the room and trying to explain his supposedly brilliant plan to her.

"What's going to work?" Vincent asked as he leaned against the bar. Catherine stood in front of him, her arms wrapped around Rebecca's journal. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"JT has this horrible plan in which he wants to try and plant the gem on Gabe's person without the beast realizing what's going on. Like I told _him_, it's _not_ going to work." Tess exchanged glances between Vincent and Catherine before glaring at JT. "He's crazy if he thinks Gabe won't try and hurt him if he finds out about the gem."

"I have to admit, JT, as brilliant as your plan sounds, I don't think we can get close enough to Gabe without him trying to maul one of us to death." Vincent sighed. "Sorry, Buddy, but not even _I _could do something like that without getting distracted. I'm good, but I'm not _that _good."

"What if we tranq him first?" Catherine shrugged. "I mean, it's worth a shot, right?"

"We'd have to find him first." Vincent pressed his lips together and released another sigh. "I mean, he's smart. He's probably avoiding as many cameras as possible."

"But what are the odds that he bought a new phone in the last 24 hours?" JT smirked as he raced over to his computer system and started tapping on the keys. "Gabe's trying to lure you out, V. He knows I have programs where I can locate him in a matter of minutes. He probably would avoid cameras because he's on the NYPD's most wanted list, but he doesn't have street smarts like you, V. He's never had to live his life on the run so what would _he _know about how to live a potentially dead life other than stay in his apartment 24/7? He's not going to think about turning off his phone or buying a new one. In fact, he probably wouldn't do so anyway because he wants you to find him, Vincent. He wants to finish what the two of you started a year and a half ago. However, I believe he's more dangerous _now _than ever before."

"Why do you say that?" Tess raised her eyebrow.

"Because the last time he tried to kill me," Vincent answered for his best friend, "he needed to do so out of necessity. This time, however, he wants to kill me out of pure hatred. His hatred for me will make him a formidable opponent." Vincent released Catherine from his arms and walked over towards JT. "So, you think I should confront him?"

"No." JT shook his head. "I think _Cat_ should confront him."

"Are you insane?!" Both Tess and Vincent gawked at the biochemist while Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Like my dad said," Catherine bit her lip, causing everyone to look at her, "Gabe is doing everything he can to protect me. Yes, he's unhinged, but he claimed he would never hurt me. Perhaps, I can try and talk with him. Be civil. I'll be as honest as I possibly can because now that he's a beast, he'll be able to sense when I'm lying. Besides, the last time I tried to double-cross him, he told Beth to keep pursuing the Beast story. I go in there, beg him to stop what he's doing and distract him long enough for someone to tranq him."

"No. Too risky." Vincent shook his head. "You _told_ Gabe he could never redeem himself in your eyes, remember? What makes you think he'll be a good boy for you?"

"At least let me try, okay?" Catherine's eyes spoke fire. She wasn't asking Vincent's permission, she was telling him to back off from her decision and go with it. As much as Vincent disagreed with what she wanted to do, he sighed, knowing there was no possibly way he could change her mind.

"Fine. As long as I'm the one pulling the trigger." Vincent folded his arms against his chest. His mind was made.

"No way, Big Guy." JT shook his head.

Vincent balked. "I'm not letting my girlfriend approach Gabe without my presence!"

"Yeah, but Gabe's not a human anymore. He'll be able to sense you, Vincent." Catherine spoke up. She walked up to him and cupped his face. "The further you are away from him, the better. JT or Tess can come with me; may both?" She looked at her friends for acceptance.

"You got it, bud." Tess winked, but her voice hinted disapproval. Catherine ignored Tess's monotonous response.

"Not a problem." JT smiled. "I've been wanting to shoot Gabe for quite some time now."

"All right. Then I guess it's settled. I'll try calling him; perhaps you can track his phone number?" Catherine looked at JT as she pulled out her phone.

"On it."

Vincent followed Catherine into another room; he wanted to listen to her entire conversation with Gabe. Catherine didn't mind the fact that her boyfriend had followed her. In fact, she wasn't sure she would have been able to keep her calm if he hadn't. They decided to go to Vincent's room so Gabe wouldn't be able to hear JT or Tess's voices bouncing off any of the walls. Vincent would also be as quiet as ever as well. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Vincent asked as they sat on his bed.

"Do we have a choice?"

"Well, we could always check out Rebecca's journal." Vincent shrugged. "But…maybe we should try this tactic first. You know I don't like it, but if it's to stop Gabe, I'll go along with it."

"Thank you." Catherine rewarded him with a short but sweet kiss. "I want you to know, Vincent, that whatever happens between you and Gabe, nothing changes between the two of us. If you have to kill him, then don't hold back. I just don't want you to lose your humanity in the process." She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes when she felt him kiss her head.

"If," Vincent laced his fingers with hers and removed her phone out of her hands, placing it on the bedside table. "If I _do _lose my humanity—I'm not saying I will or that I'll purposely go dark side in order to thwart Gabe—but, if I do lose my humanity in the process of killing Gabe, I want you to kill me."

"Don't say that."

"No. It's true." Vincent kissed her forehead cupped her face. "I would rather want you to kill me than take an innocent life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you." Vincent kissed her lips and held her against him.

"I won't do that." Catherine shook her head. "I'm not going to kill you."

"But if push comes to shove, you're going to _have _to do something."

"Then we'll lock you up and wait until you return to yourself again. I refuse to kill you, Vincent. I wouldn't be able to live with myself either, knowing I had been the one to pull the trigger on you. We'll _find _another way." Catherine caressed his cheek. "I just got you back; I'm not going to let anyone, myself included, take you away again. We owe it to ourselves to have a future—and killing you won't do our hopes and dreams any justice." She kissed him as passionately as possible before remembering she needed to call Gabe. She pulled away from him and grabbed her phone. "I better make this call."

"Okay." Vincent nodded and leaned back against the mattress as she stood up and walked to the furthest corner of the room. She didn't need to be close by for him to hear Gabe on the other line. After dialing his number, she placed the phone to her ear.

"_Catherine! What a surprise!? Did Vincent finally hurt you?!_" His enthusiasm sickened both Vincent and Catherine's stomach. How could he live with himself?!

"Gabe…. We need to talk." Catherine tried to act as serious as possible. "As soon as possible would be ideal."

"_You know, I'm kind of busy at the moment. I'm sure you heard the news by now. Bodies are dropping everywhere. I just finished the fourth kill about five minutes ago. Now, if you excuse me, I plan on having some fun with my next victim! But…, if at all possible; I'd like to talk to Vincent if you don't mind._"

"Vincent's not here, Gabe." Catherine lied, receiving glowing eyes from her boyfriend. She knew he didn't like the fact that Gabe was enjoying killing innocent people. Even Catherine felt the need to throw up. "I'm alone."

"_Is that so?_"

"Yes."

"_Vincent's bedroom says otherwise._" His voice darkened. Vincent immediately rose to his feet, raced to the window and stared at the building across the street. Gabe had been there all along?! How did he not sense him?! Is Gabe able to mask his scent now too?! Vincent didn't like that thought at all. "_Tell you what, I'll forgo this little fib if you promise to do one thing for me, Catherine._"

"And if I don't?"

"_I'll start killing everyone you and Vincent ever cared about—I think I'll start with Heather._" Gabe chuckled. "_She's quite cute when she screams_."

"You stay away from her, Gabe! You hear me!? You stay away from my little sister!"

"_As long as you do what I ask, your sister will remained untouched. Though, I can't say the same for her fiancé._"

"What are you saying?"

"_I had a little run in with Heather and her hubby-t0-be this morning. Can you __**believe **__she tried spraying my eyes with pepper spray?! The nerve! I simply wanted your dearest younger sister to give you a message, but she wouldn't stop walking and listen to me. So…I took drastic measures and ripped her fiancé's head off right in front of her. I simply couldn't have her screaming so I knocked her out, tied her up and rigged the abandoned building to blow if you don't do this little favor for me._"

"Let her go, Gabe! She has nothing to do with this!" Catherine joined Vincent at the window and glared at the beast across the street.

"_Au contraire! You told me she was planning on pressing charges. I can't have that._" Gabe chuckled.

"You're sick and disgusting!" Vincent took the phone from Catherine and spoke on her behalf. "If it's me you want, then so be it. Leave Catherine and all of our friends and family _out _of it."

"_I'm sorry. I can't do that._" Gabe replied as he ended the call. In seconds, he jumped from the building, free-falling towards them. Vincent pulled Catherine out of the way as the beast crashed through the window. It didn't take long for JT and Tess to make an appearance as well. Gabe's beast disappeared, and the man started clapping his hands. "It's so nice having the whole gang here! Well, except for Heather of course, but whose fault is that? Surely, not mine."

Catherine tried to charge for him, but Vincent pulled her back. "LET HER GO, DAMMIT!"

"What was that? You wanted to see her?" Gabe revealed an iPad from his jacket and presented some video feed of Heather tied to a chair with a gag around her mouth. Mascara stained the mortified woman's cheeks as she struggled to loosen the ropes. "You see, I have this feed streaming to my iPad; the moment I see _anybody _try to save her—including Vincent—I'll blow the building to smithereens. Not even Vincent can save Heather in time before I can press the button. You do this small favor for me, Catherine, and I'll release your sister." Gabe walked towards Catherine and aimed to cup her chin, but Vincent blocked him from approaching her. Catherine would have decked him anyway, but she didn't mind Vincent's overprotectiveness at this point. She only worried for her sister's safety.

"What is it that you want?" Catherine asked; she tried desperately to calm herself down. If she lost her cool, she could jeopardize him blowing up the building. She couldn't have that.

"Destroy the gem." Gabe smirked; he had heard their plan earlier and decided to take certain measures to ensure Catherine obeyed him. "If you destroy the gem, I'll release your sister and then this fight can remain between us. Capish?"

"Not if I can help it!" JT shouted as he whipped out a tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Gabe. "You move, and I'll shoot."

"JT," Gabe shook his head, "You really want to shoot me? With a tranquilizer dart? _I'm _the victim here! You should be aiming that gun towards Vincent; not me!" Gabe backed up and waved his hands in defense.

"You think I'm stupid?!" JT placed his finger on the trigger.

"Well," Gabe shrugged. "It was worth a shot." Before anyone could stop him, Gabe charged at JT and rammed his fist into the professor's sternum. JT flew out the door and projected over the staircase, colliding into his computer system. As Tess and Catherine darted out of the room to see if he was all right, Vincent grabbed Gabe from behind and threw him across the room. He darted for the former ADA, but Gabe rose to his feet and landed the same move against Vincent's chest. Vincent didn't fly like JT, but he gripped his torso and bent down to catch his breath. Before Vincent could recover, Gabe disappeared from the guild.

When Vincent recuperated, he raced down the stairs and went to check on JT. "You all right, buddy?!"

"I can't move my legs, but I'll live." JT replied as Tess held a cloth to his nose. "Probably just from the shock, you know?"

Vincent accidentally stepped on JT's glasses before bending down to tend to his best friend. "I'm going to lift you up and place you on the counter." He smelled blood and could see how chalky JT looked. He looked at Catherine. "Call the paramedics; when they ask what happened, tell them he tripped on the rug and dove into the computers. We need to keep him as flat as possible until the ambulance arrives." He disappeared and reappeared with a neck brace. JT had broken his neck in college when he tried out for the football team so Vincent was grateful the professor had kept his neck brace this whole time. Vincent fastened the brace around JT's neck and carefully lifted him off of the ground before carrying him over to the bar counter. He ordered Tess to go to his bedroom and grab as many blankets and pillows as she could carry. He noticed a shard on the ground with blood staining the glass. Vincent carefully inspected JT's side. Nothing. He flipped him over and noticed a shard of glass lodged into JT's spinal cord. Shit. Instead of pulling it out, he turned JT back over as Catherine rushed into the room, telling him the paramedics were on their way.

"I got as many as I could!" Tess ran back into the room with pillows and blankets in her hands. Vincent took them from her and placed the pillows underneath JT before wrapping him with blankets.

"Tess, I need you drench a cloth in warm water and dab it against his forehead. Catherine," Vincent suddenly picked her up and placed her on the counter. He carefully lifted JT's legs. "Sit under his legs and keep them elevated. He's bleeding out from his back; we need to keep his blood circulating for as long as possible. Vincent bent down and picked JT's glasses off of the ground. He placed them on the counter behind JT's head, promising himself to replace him once this mayhem was over and done with. In minutes the paramedics came. Vincent explained everything to the lead technician as the rest of the team carted JT into the ambulance.

Catherine walked over to Tess and said, "Go with him. He needs you more than we do right now." Tess nodded and hugged her best friend before mad-dashing towards the ambulance. Catherine sauntered over to Vincent and wrapped her arms around him as they watched the ambulance speed away from the guild. "Gabe will pay for what he did, Vincent. We'll make sure of it, okay?"

Suddenly Catherine's phone rang. "Chandler."

"_I take it JT's all right?" _

"You have _no _right to speak about him, Gabe!" she spat. Vincent took her phone and put it on speaker.

"Tell me where the hell you are, Gabe, and we'll finish this once and for all!"

"_Not going to happen._" Gabe replied. "_Destroy the gem or Heather dies. Who knows, maybe I'll go after Agent Knox next…or even—Oooh! I know! How about I rip Tess's heart out; I'm sure it's aching anyway. I'd be doing her a favor, you know?!_"

Catherine wavered. If she had the gem destroyed, who knew if Gabe would actually go by his word? He's double-crossed them before so who is to say he wouldn't do it again? Before she could say anything, Vincent spoke up. "How do we know you're not bluffing?"

"_I guess that's a risk you'd have to be willing to take._"

Vincent inhaled a deep sigh. "Fine."

"Vincent! Don't!"

Vincent walked away from Catherine and continued. "You want that gem destroyed? Destroy it yourself. I hid it underneath a floorboard in the old warehouse where JT and I used to live."

"_How do I know __**you're**__ not bluffing_?" Gabe turned the question on Vincent.

"I guess that's a risk you'd have to be willing to take." Vincent scoffed. "My friends' lives are on the line; why would I lie about this now?"

Gabe took a minute to respond. "_You're right. You __**do **__have quite a moral compass these days, Vincent._ _However, if I find out that the gem isn't there, I'll be going after your nephew next." _

Vincent's eyes glowed with anger. Before he could respond, Gabe ended the call. Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent to calm him down. "If he destroys that gem…."

He kissed the top of her head and muttered, "It's counterfeit." Catherine looked up at him with surprise. "JT and I figured _someone _would be after the gem someday soon. So, he had a friend create one that looked exactly like the real one. I hid the real one where it was hidden last time and hid the fake one in the warehouse. I had to choose a place that meant something but was secluded."

"But won't he figure that out when it doesn't subdue his powers?"

Vincent smirked. "JT shaved off some properties of the real gem and had his friend embed those shavings into the counterfeit. It will essentially have the same effect once he touches it, but it won't last for long. We figured a beast would want to destroy it so we needed to make it authentic enough to fool people long enough for them to smash it. For what Gabe is concerned, he'll be destroying the real thing. But…that means we can't use the real gem on him—not if we want to ensure he believes he's destroyed it. It'll buy us some time until we figure out what to do with him. In the meantime, call Tess and see how JT's doing. I'll clean things up here." Vincent gave Catherine a quick kiss before pulling away from her. He bent down and began picking the broken glass and computers up as Catherine dialed Tess's number.

"_If you're calling because of JT, he'll be all right._" Tess said the moment she answered Catherine's call. "_They removed the shard from his back and are tending to his other cuts and bruises. He'll survive, but…._"

"But what?" Catherine asked, catching Vincent's attention.

"_But…. The spinal injury did some damage._"

"What sort of damage?" It was Vincent's turn to talk. He didn't need the phone to be on speaker to know what Tess was saying. Catherine, however, put her phone on speaker anyway.

"_He's paralyzed…from the hips down._" Tess finally replied. Catherine could sense the tears in her voice.

Vincent shot up and raced over to Catherine. "Are you sure?!"

"_Yes…. The doctor said the damage was extensive. There's only a 10 percent chance he'll regain mobility. He'll be hospitalized for the next several days until the cracks in his spine heals._ _Listen…. I gotta go. He's asking for me so I'll…I'll talk to you guys later. Make sure Gabe pays for this." _With that, the phone clicked off. Catherine slid her phone into her pocket and watched Vincent as he slammed his fist into the marble counter.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted as the counter cracked underneath his hand. He smashed his hand into the counter again and again until blood stained the countertop. He was tempted to do it again, but Catherine took his battered fist in her hands and kissed his fingers.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He kissed her neck and tightened his arms around her, inhaling her scent to keep him calm. Anger wouldn't do him any justice if he wanted to get back at Gabe for hurting his best friend. "We'll get him, Vincent." Catherine reassured him as she pulled him up to his bedroom. She picked up Rebecca's journal and waved it in the air. "If there's a way to stop Gabe without losing your humanity and me killing you, it'll be in here…hopefully." They sat down on his bed and Catherine opened the cover of the journal. "Hang on…" Catherine noticed two pages were stuck together. She managed to pull the thin sheets of paper apart, finding an odd inscription written on the first page.

"What's it say?" Vincent asked as he leaned over her.

"I'm not sure. It looks like it's written in Latin." Catherine replied as she tried turning the page, cutting her finger in the process. Before she could cover her cut with her mouth, a few drops of blood landed on the journal's first page, causing the pages to glow.

"What's going on?" Vincent raised his brow and looked at Catherine, wondering if she was seeing the same thing he was. However, he didn't like what he was seeing. Her eyes were glowing—not like his whenever he was angry or aroused, but her entire eyes—irises, pupils and all—were glowing the same color as the book. Suddenly, she dropped the book and rose to her feet. "Catherine? Are you all right?" He scanned her up and down and nearly jumped his skin when he saw her levitating above the ground. "Catherine, what's happening?" He demanded to know what was going on with his girlfriend. She didn't answer. The book floated into the air as well and landed into her hands. She looked at the front page and started reading the inscription as if she's known how to speak Latin her entire life.

"_**Sanguis sanguinem.  
Virtute divina.  
Vide oculis mundum.  
Animas tempus vinculum rumpunt.  
Rescribe, quid nobis et tibi, fulciretur!" **_

Vincent immediately covered his eyes as the book's light flashed brighter than a magnesium strip on fire. He heard a two loud thuds, forcing him to open his eyes. Not caring about where the book had landed, he raced to Catherine's side. She was unresponsive. He checked her vitals—slow. He forced one of her eyelids open-they were rolled back as if she was seizing without the tremors. Her skin was pale and no matter what he did to try and wake her up, she remained unconscious.

He picked her up and placed her on the bed, covering her with a blanket Tess had forgotten to grab earlier. He blurred away and came back with a warm wash cloth, pressing the wetted towel against her forehead. "Catherine," he kissed her cheek, inwardly begging her to come back to him. He didn't understand what was going on. She was fine one moment and then down the next. He remembered the inscription on the book. He left his girlfriend's side and picked up the journal. If he could find a way to translate the inscription, perhaps he could figure out what happened to the love of his life.

Sliding in beside his girlfriend's comatose body, he pulled out his phone and searched for a translation app. Why would _this _inscription be different if the rest of the journal was written in English?

Whatever the reason, he was bent on finding out so he could bring his girlfriend back.

* * *

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

**WF001: **

**Okay so what I had in mind is getting kind of long so this will be halved into two parts. As I have not written the second half yet, It probably won't get finished for a few days. I might be having jury duty :( so I won't have time to work on it tomorrow before the episode. I'll try writing what I can tonight, but probably won't get it published until…sometime this week. Depends on how the jury crap goes. No matter what happens in the actual episode, I plan on sticking to my original thoughts. This is a two-shot one-shot, if that makes sense. Hehe!**

**Let me know if you are interested in finding out what happens next! :D**


	2. PART TWO

**WriterFreak001:** Ever since I saw those promo photos of the season finale, I just _had _to write this one-shot. I am going to try and publish this baby BEFORE the season finale airs tomorrow in Canada but no promises. I may have jury duty on Monday and for however long they need me (not excited in the least), so this fanfiction will NOT be worked on Monday due to that very reason. THAT is why I would like to publish it ASAP!

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

_Italics ~ _Catherine's mind.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART TWO**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine slowly opened her eyes to a rather large, unfamiliar room. Her head was pounding, and the unusual room wasn't helping. She was lying on an elegant, dark purple satin bed with curtains tied back around the bedposts. A canopy bed? Just how hard _did _she hit her head? The room was very exquisite, that was for sure, but she didn't understand why she wasn't in Kansas—ahem—New York anymore. She heard the door creak open and, for some odd reason, her body sat up without her permission. "Eloise?" Her voice sounded all on its own as well. _And just who the hell is Eloise? Not only that, but what the heck is with that British accent?!_

"Yes, Mademoiselle?" a young, French voice entered the room as a girl, no older than fifteen, with blonde hair neatly coiled into a bun walked towards her. She was wearing a black dress with a white apron tied around her back; she took the 'French Maid' concept very seriously.

"What happened?" Again, Catherine had no control over her voice.

"You fainted, Mademoiselle." Eloise replied as she poured tea into a small, white teacup. Catherine didn't understand what the hell was going on. Nor why this stranger called her 'Mademoiselle.' She was _hardly_ a princess by nature. Heather was more of the tiara type—not Catherine.

"Fainted?"

"Indeed. I apologize, Mademoiselle. For if I paid more attention when tightening your corset, I would have spared you the humiliation of fainting in the middle of your father's banquet." Eloise handed Catherine the tea, and her clone (because that was the only thing that made sense to her; she didn't need a mirror to know she was invading an identical body) gladly took it off the maid's hands.

"No need to apologize, Eloise. You were simply obeying my mother's orders."

"Thank you," Eloise curtseyed. "I appreciate your kind forgiveness. However, I fear the Madame will see it that way."

"I will surely speak to her, Eloise. I assure you, the fault was not yours. You shan't be punished for obeying orders." The clone rose to her feet and straightened out her dress. Catherine could see what the clone sees. She could hear what the clone hears. She could also feel what the clone feels. But she couldn't speak nor move on her own. She literally felt like her body was constipated or something. Perhaps everything's a dream? A hallucination? A vision? No matter what theories Catherine came up with, nothing made sense. Catherine felt silk when clone straightened out their dress. Her clone must be filthy rich because long, red dresses made of shiny silk and shaped in this low v-neck style was hard to come by nowadays. But, Catherine _had _to admit that the dress was absolutely stunning.

"Are you sure you're fit to move about, Mademoiselle?" Eloise asked as she wrapped a red, sheer shawl around the clone's shoulders.

"Yes. I am feeling much better now. I shall go to my father and apologize for humiliating him. I will speak to Mother then as well."

"As you wish, Mademoiselle." Eloise curtseyed again, and the clone walked out of the beautiful room and headed for white, wooden steps. As Clone traveled down the staircase, Catherine couldn't believe how elegant her clone's home was. The staircase curved into the main hall and mirrored the one on the other side of the room. The floor below was glossed with wood and all of the walls were perfectly white. A large, golden chandelier hung from the ceiling and illuminated the entire entrance. Catherine noticed her clone's hand and its eloquence as she glided it down the railing. Such gracefulness. Even _Catherine _knew she wasn't _that _graceful. Surely she woke up in Oz, and this whole gig was a dream. It had to be. That was the only thing that made sense. After all, if it was real life, where was Vincent?

Catherine saw Robert Reynolds standing at the foot of the stairs with her mother, Vanessa. She wanted to run up and punch the bastard in the face, while, at the same time, hug and kiss her mother a hundred times. But clone maintained her grace. "Father! Mother! Is the evening already over?"

Vanessa flashed a smooth smile. "It is, my dear. I'm afraid there wasn't much to celebrate after your little mishap earlier."

"But," Robert took the clone's hand into his and kissed her fingers. "I am very glad your spirits have returned, my darling. It's a shame, however, that you did not have a chance to dance with Judge Garrett Lowan; he was very much looking forward to an evening with you, Rebecca."

_Rebecca? This clone is Rebecca Reynolds? _

"I will apologize to him on the morrow, Father. Might I speak with Mother in privacy?" Rebecca asked before giving her Robert—or whoever _his _clone was—a peck on the cheek. "Please?"

"Of course, my dear." Clone Robert returned the gesture by kissing Rebecca's forehead.

"Thank you." Rebecca's lips curled to a smile. Catherine was seriously starting to get a headache. Wait…is that even possible? To form a headache when you're inside someone else's body? Catherine tried to remember the last thing she witnessed before waking up in this weird dream. She remembered the attack Gabe made on JT and then opening the journal. She found a Latin inscription and cut her finger on one of the pages. The next thing she knew, she blanked out and woke up in Oz…. _Wait! Rebecca's journal! What if I'm somehow stuck inside her journal, reliving the last entry?_ Now, Catherine was really getting a headache. If she had no control over her motions or her voice, she decided she wasn't going to try and force Rebecca to move for her. _If _indeed she was reliving Rebecca's last entry, perhaps there was something she could learn if she simply opened her mind and watched everything unfold as it did two hundred plus years ago…erm…now…in Rebecca's present…, which is Catherine's past…. _Where's an aspirin when you need one?_ Instead of trying to think while Rebecca did everything else, Catherine decided she was going to shut her mind up and watch the show. She'll just picture herself at the movie theater. Couldn't be that hard, right?

"I'll be in my study if you shall need me for anything, Vivian." Rebecca's father—if his name was not Robert—said before he disappeared into a room and left Rebecca and her mother alone. "What is it, my dear?"

"Mother, please refrain from punishing Eloise due to my fainting. She was simply doing as she was told; if anything, the event was my fault for not speaking up when I couldn't breathe." Rebecca took her mother's hand and clasped it into her own. "Please be civil to her, will you? She's far away from France, and our move to New York City from London hasn't been easy on her."

"Then I guess she has you to thank, my dear." Vivian grinned and caressed Rebecca's cheek. "I do believe the move has impacted all of us in some way, shape or form."

"Indeed." Rebecca curtseyed.

"Rebecca," Her mother led Rebecca to a white stoned bench and urged her to sit down as she did, "I overheard the neighbors complaining about bright blue lights coming from your bedroom. I managed to convince them tonight that the lights they saw were reflections of the moon's light refracting from your chandelier. However if they continue to see odd occurrences emanate from our home, I dare not think of the consequences. Do you understand?" Her voice was stern but concerned.

"Yes, Mother. I thought I was being discreet when practicing." Rebecca look down in shame.

Vivian placed her thumb and forefinger on Rebecca's chin, forcing her to look up. "Don't be ashamed of something you were born with, my darling. It is important to master such skill at a young age, but please, daughter, do not practice magic inside these walls again. I hear the woods are very dark and concealed; perhaps practice there if you feel the need to do so. It's one thing to create a memory-cleansing potion for one person; it's something entirely different to create a flock of potions unnoticed. Not even your father knows of our gifts, Rebecca. Remember that."

"Yes, Mother." Rebecca nodded as Vivian pulled her into a hug.

"Your grandmother would be proud to see how you've grown, my daughter. Oh how I wish I had your skill. I was only ever good with creating potions—unfortunately for me, I never inherited your grandmother's gifts. You, however, are the prodigy she never had."

"Are you jealous, Mother? If I _could_, I would give all of my magic to you. Perhaps, then, I would be able to fit in with society without fearing of losing control." Rebecca tightened their hug.

"I am _never _jealous of you, my dear. I saw the struggles your grandmother went through when I was your age. Back then, maybe I would have been jealous, Rebecca, but surely not now. I have all the magic I need—your father and you."

Rebecca smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek, really glad to hear those words. "Might I go for a walk, Mother? I would really like to clear my head, and I believe air is the best remedy."

"Of course. If you should venture off into the woods, take Ole Ben with you. He needs to stretch his legs anyway, and I trust you are a fine side-saddle rider." Vivian caressed Rebecca's cheek before both women rose to their feet. "I'll tell your father you left to find Judge Garrett Lowan and apologize to him."

"Thank you." Rebecca kissed her mother's cheek and walked out the door.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent couldn't leave Catherine, but he needed to see how JT was doing. He didn't understand why Catherine was so pale and cold; it was like she fell into a coma or something. Catherine's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"_As promised, I have released Heather. You've proved quite cooperative today, Vincent. Heather should be on her way to the Guild as we speak! If you don't believe me, walk downstairs. She'll be entering the building any minute. Now, might I speak with Catherine? I owe her an apology for threatening Heather's life." _

"The hell you do!" Vincent spat. "Catherine doesn't want to have anything to do right now! After everything _you've _done, she's fallen ill and refuses to talk to anyone other than myself. If you have something to say, you'll speak to me."

"_Prove it._"

If Gabe wanted proof, he'll get his damned proof. Vincent took a picture of Catherine and sent it to the bastard. "Is that proof enough?!"

"_Fine._" And that was the end of the call. Vincent heard the front door open, and he leapt out of the bed and raced down the stairs to find a frazzled Heather shaking as she made her way inside the building.

"Heather!" He called out to her.

She looked up and just fell down, crying. She didn't even notice the wreckage in the room. Vincent blurred up to her and bent down, patting her back. "It'll be okay."

"He…He…He killed him." She managed to choke out. "He killed Matthew!" She suddenly grabbed the hem of Vincent's shirt and cried, soaking the material with her mascara-stained tears. Vincent felt sorry for her; he couldn't imagine what it would feel like if Catherine was killed in front of him. Heather's own fiancé was brutally murdered before her very own eyes, and there was nothing she could have done to stop Gabe. He remembered when _he_ had accidentally killed Darius over a year ago. It would seem Heather couldn't catch a break either. She swallowed and sniffed loudly as she dabbed her eyes with his shirt. "W-where's Cat?"

"She's…she's ill." It was the best description he could come up with. Honestly, he had no idea what was going on with his girlfriend. "Come on; I'll take you to see her."

"Okay…" Heather nodded and followed Vincent to his bedroom. When she saw Catherine lying on the bed with pale skin, she raced over to her sister and clasped her hand in hers. "What's wrong with her? She's ice-cold!"

"I don't know…." Vincent said as he draped another blanket on top of her. "One moment she was fine, and the next, she cut her finger, glowed, levitated and fell to the floor. Oh, and don't forget, her ancestor's journal glowed and levitated as well!" Vincent combed his fingers through his hair. "I can't take her to the hospital because I don't understand what's going on myself. Something freaky happened, and I'm not sure what effect it had on Catherine's body."

"Did you say she levitated and glowed?" Heather looked at him with her puffy eyes.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Vincent shrugged and picked up a thermometer. He placed it into Catherine's mouth and asked Heather to hold it for him. While waiting for the results, he squeezed water out of a cloth and set it on her forehead. The thermometer beeped. He pulled it out of her mouth and read the numbers: 93.2°F. He noted her shivering. "Your sister is suffering from Hypothermia. We need to rise her temperature before it drops any lower!"

"How!"

"Fill the bathtub with cool water—not warm; we can't afford her for her to catch Heart Arrhythmia. I'll handle the rest. When it is filled at least halfway, let me know." Vincent ordered Heather; it didn't take him to tell her twice to scurry off to the bathroom. Vincent slowly removed Catherine's clothing. He wrapped her in a few blankets and rubbed her feet as he waited for Heather to get him.

"It's done!" Heather hollered and teetered back into the bedroom. "W-what are you going to do, Vincent?"

Vincent unwrapped Catherine and pulled her naked body into his arms. Heather blushed. "She needs to be immersed in cool water; once her temperature has risen to 95°F, she'll need other means of obtaining warmth."

"What's that?"

"Body heat." Vincent replied stoically. He walked into the bathroom, gently placed Catherine into the tub and turned to look at Heather. "Can you do me a favor and stay here with Catherine? You'll need to make sure she doesn't sink into the tub and take her temperature every few minutes. I need to run an errand to find out what the hell is going on with my girlfriend."

Heather nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible. Call me if her temperature drops or reaches 95°F before I return. Use her cell phone if you must, all right?" He handed Heather Catherine's cellphone and added one more note. "If anybody else calls that phone other than me or Tess, whatever you do, do not answer it. Okay?'

"Okay." Heather nodded again. "Hurry back."

Vincent noted Heather's strength. "I will. Stay strong."

"I'll try."

Vincent grabbed Rebecca's journal and blurred away to the hospital. Even though he was a free man, he took the tunnels for faster travel time. He was trying to _stop _Gabe from exposing Beasts—not helping him. He barged into the hospital and asked for JT's room number. Vincent recalled that JT studied Latin back in college as a language credit. Hopefully, that professor mind of his could still remember a few phrases or so. When he arrived in JT's room, he saw his best friend lying on a flatbed with Tess at his side. He still had a neck brace on as a precaution. "Hey Buddy." Vincent walked into the room and hovered over JT, causing Tess to look up at him. JT opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey man! Gabe dead yet?"

Vincent laughed. "No. Not yet. But, I'm working on it."

"Good." JT grinned. "When you get a chance, shoot his ass with a sniper. I'm sure that'll get the job done." As snarky as ever. For a man with paralysis, JT was really holding up. "So…where's Cat?"

Vincent frowned. "Actually, that's why I'm here. Something's happened. She's fallen ill….like in some kind of coma or something."

"What!?" Tess exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"That's the weird part…. You see, we decided to look through Rebecca's journal, right? To see if Catherine's ancestor ever written something in the pages about a similar event to what we're experiencing now. She cut her finger on one of the pages, and the next thing I know, her eyes are glowing, she's levitating and she's reciting the Latin inscription written on the front page! I was hoping to use your expertise on this one, man." Vincent sat down in a chair next to JT and opened the journal to the front page. "How much Latin do you remember? My Google Translate App is on the fritz. The translation it gave me doesn't make sense."

"I can try." JT replied. If he could shrug, he would have. "Hold it above my head with the pages facing me. I remember most of my Latin, but I may be a little rusty."

"I'll take rusty over Google." Vincent was glad JT was up for the challenge. It meant he was in high spirits. Hopefully his paralysis won't send him into depression any time soon.

As Vincent held the book over JT, Tess couldn't wrap her head around some things Vincent had said. "Wait…you said she levitated? And her eyes glowed?"

"Yeah…. I don't understand it either…. Oh and when I said they glowed, I don't mean Beast Glow. I mean full blown sockets glowing creepiness." Vincent added.

JT hummed and studied the Latin text. "Tess, can you write down what I say onto something? I would if I could, but, well, you know." JT said, causing Vincent to frown.

"Of course." Tess nodded and pulled out her iPad. "Ready when you are."

"Okay. Well, this might not be a perfect translation, but here goes nothing." JT said and inhaled a deep breath.

"Take your time." Vincent said, but JT knew he was only saying to lessen the pressure.

"Dude," he looked at Vincent, "I'm not dumb; I'm _paralyzed_. Get over yourself." He rolled his eyes and returned to the book. "Tess, write exactly what I say in the order I say it."

"You got it."

"Blood to blood…Power Divine…See my world…through my eyes…Break the binding—I mean bond…of souls to time…Rewrite…our lives…and fix—no—_mend_…what's…thine?" JT frowned. "I'm not sure of that last one…. I mean, this inscription is over 200 years old; my translation is very raw. But…does it help?"

Vincent closed the book and circled over to Tess. She handed him her iPad, and he read through the notes as thoroughly as possible. "'Blood to blood'…the Reynolds's line, I'm sure…'Power Divine'…Got no idea what the heck that means. 'See my world through my eyes' _could _possibly mean Catherine reading through Rebecca's journal. 'Break the bond of souls to time…' Nope. Nothing there. 'Rewrite our lives and mend what's thine…' Still nope." Vincent scratched his head.

"Kind of sounds like a spell to me…." Tess stated as she crossed her arms and leaned in the hospital chair. Vincent looked at her. "What?" She shrugged. "Haven't you ever seen the show, _Charmed_?"

Vincent shook his head. "No…."

"Well, the way it's translated sounds like a spell off of _Charmed_. The Latin version reminds me of _Harry Potter_. Maybe Rebecca Reynolds was some sort of witch or something. It would make sense if she created a stone that would decharm beasts…. Kind of sounds like _The Vampire Diaries_, though." Tess babbled on and threw her hands up when Vincent raised his eyebrow. "What?! So I watch TV when I'm bored! Sue me!"

JT laughed. "That _would _be something, huh? If Cat's ancestor was a witch, maybe it would explain why she has such a charm on Vincent. Perhaps her powers have diminished over the generations. Wait—there's dried blood on the book. Didn't you say Cat cut her finger, and blood dripped onto the page?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, the first line translated to 'Blood to blood.' If you ask me, the moment Catherine's blood touched the pages, her mind connected with Rebecca's. Call it mental projection, if you will. I may not be an expert, but if Cat did some freaky ritual thing, my best bet is that she's mentally reliving the journal. Maybe when she reaches the end, she'll return. I read of this ritual somewhere before. A witch enchants an object with blood, and if the youngest heir finds its way onto the object, something supernatural happens. It really depends on what the enchanter desires. Perhaps Rebecca did something and knew history would repeat itself…Oh! 'Break the bond of souls to time…' might mean that Rebecca cast a spell which bound her soul—and maybe her beast's soul—to time where, one day, they are reincarnated…into the two of you," JT's eyes roll to look at Vincent. "aaaand maybe Rebecca wants her descendant—in this case, Catherine—to learn of the past in order to change the future and stop the loop of reincarnation!" JT was really excited. Suddenly he dialed down his enthusiasm. "Well…that's just a theory anyway."

"It's the one thing that has made sense almost all day." Vincent said. Noting the length of time he's been gone, he bid his farewell, thanked JT for the translation and bolted out of the hospital in order to tend to Catherine. Heather had called on his way back; she told him Catherine's temperature was 95.3°F and wanted to know what to do. He told her to keep her warm the water up slightly and wait until he returned.

Catherine was _not_ going to die on his watch.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca was on her way to the stable to fetch Ole Ben; she didn't feel like riding at the moment, but she wouldn't mind the steed's company either. She uncoiled Ole Ben's reins and told the stable boy not to worry about his duties for the night. She would return Ole Ben when she was ready. She stroked his snout and coaxed him into walking out of his stall. Carefully, she pulled on the reins and he clopped beside her. "Good boy," she kissed his jowl and brushed her fingers along his messy mane. "We're going for a little walk." She whispered and gently tugged on his reins as she walked away from her new home and made her way towards the woods behind her house.

They walked for minutes; their surroundings were as dark as they could be. She wasn't afraid though. She loved long walks in the woods; it helped clear her mind. When she believed she was far enough away eyes and ears, she tied Ole Ben's reins to a tree branch and stood in the small clearing. She closed her eyes and felt the energy of the earth flowing into her body. Slowly, she opened her clenched hands and released the energy she felt, causing little blue orbs of light to surround her. She needn't to cast a spell in order to practice magic; it flowed through her naturally. Though, spells help hone certain desires, she merely enjoyed expressing magic. For who would she be if she could not find time to live freely and release the power within? For nearly thirty years, she had been practicing magic. But, since sorcery is considered the Devil's work, she could only practice her magic in secret—especially when her father was home. Mother told her that Father would simply not understand her gift.

He wanted nothing to do with supernatural matters; he made his opinion very clear one night when speaking with the mayor of New York City. When she heard a crack in the distance, she quickly clamped her hands shut and grabbed onto Ole Ben's reins. Perhaps the person in the woods didn't see her? Perhaps the intruder was simply a passerby. She hushed Ole Ben from neighing; perhaps it was an animal?

"You have magic." A raspy, deep voice muttered from the darkness. She knew exactly whose voice called out to her but decided to play along with his game.

"I'm afraid I know not of what you speak of, Sir." Rebecca replied, teasing her visitor. "I was just walking through the woods to enjoy the night when a flock of fireflies made their selves known."

"Of course. Fireflies." The man chuckled softly. Oh how she missed his voice and his warm chuckle. "I was mistaken then. Forgive me." He stepped into the clearing and bowed respectively. "It's not common for a young woman such as yourself to walk the woods at night. There are predators in these parts, and I fear I do not speak of any animal of sort."

Rebecca nodded and tried to mask an oncoming smile. "I understand why you might fear for my behalf, but I assure you I can take care of myself. Now, the question is, how do I know you are not one of those predators you speak of? A woman sees a man at night in the middle of the woods, and assumptions are made." She extended her hand.

"Point taken," He laughed and kissed the top of her hand. "I assure you I mean you know harm. And…_if _those fireflies happened to be of magic, I would not tell the authorities." The man bowed again. "Everyone has a secret they wish not to be revealed. Your secret, young Miss, will be safe with me."

Rebecca walked towards him and bent down to the ground. She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. "Then you need not bow to me." She smiled and caressed his kind face." Before he could respond, she kissed him hard on the mouth; he complied in full measure. "Alistair," she muttered his name. "I thought you couldn't come until midyear!"

"I made a deal with the captain of the Voyager. He allowed me to seek passage three months early if I promised to join his crew and help on deck. He was short a crew member due to Tuberculosis—tragic, I know, but I _had _to see you, my love." He kissed her again. "The ship arrived late afternoon yesterday. I overheard your father was hosting a banquet so I decided to surprise you during the event, but a young acquaintance of yours informed me you had fainted and was resting in your room. As much as I wanted to see you, I knew it would be indecent of me to impose while you were in your private chambers. Forgive me for not finding a way to see you sooner."

"No apology needed," she pulled him in for another kiss. "I'm happy you're finally here."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She leaned into him too much, and the next thing they knew, she was laying on top of Alistair. Alistair fumbled with the pins holding her hair up. His eyes glowed from frustration, causing Rebecca to laugh. She pulled her pins out for him and planted her lips back on his as he combed his fingers through her soft wavy hair. As Rebecca unbuttoned Alistair's vest, blue orbs of light surrounded them. Seeing her magic surround them, Alistair clasped his hands on hers and shook his head no. "We mustn't do this…not now. You still have not found a way to control your magic when you're blissfully happy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the cause of something drear. Come now, I'll escort you and Ole Ben home. I have matters to speak of with your father anyway. If we arrive and appear any more disoriented than we are right now, your father may have my head. And then where would we be?"

"Quite true," Rebecca sighed but stole another kiss from him. "You were always so civil and such a gentlemen. No wonder my father took a liking to you back in England. Unfortunately, because we all believed you would not have been here until the midyear, my father has been trying to encourage me to accept Judge Garrett Lowan's proposal of courtship. However, no matter the strength of Father's attempted persuasions, my heart will always belong to another." She said as Alistair rose to his feet and extended his hand which she graciously took. He pulled her up and hoisted her into the air before placing her on top of Ole Ben's back. Her legs dangled to the side as Alistair untied the horse's reins and tugged him gently.

"I shall say the man who has captured your heart is blessed to have you." Alistair exchanged glances with Rebecca and flashed a warm and genuine smile.

"No," Rebecca muttered softly as she placed her hand on top of his which was sitting against the base of Ole Ben's neck. "I'm am the one who is blessed, Alistair." Rebecca squeezed his hand and they continued the rest of their stroll in silence. Once outside of the forest, Rebecca could see her home in the distance. "May we stop here for a moment?"

"Of course, milady." Alistair said as he tied Ole Ben's reins to a small tree limb. "Would you prefer walking the rest of the way?"

"If it troubles you not, then yes. I would." Rebecca nodded and as Alistair opened his arms, she slid off of Ole Ben, landing right where she wanted to be—in her love's arms. "Before we have to bid farewell for the evening, I would like to share one more moment with you." She mumbled before he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She grabbed his cheeks and threaded her fingers within his busy sideburns. He wrapped his strong arms around her neck and gripped her shoulders, pushing her warm body against him. "I wish this moment would last forever."

"As do I." He mumbled against her neck as his lips trailed to her collarbone. He trapped her against the tree and continued feathering kisses along her exposed neck. She moaned his name in response to his delicate ministrations, causing his eyes to glow. He emitted a low, aroused growl before kissing her hard on the mouth. Remembering where they were, she pulled her lips away from him and noticed all of the blue orbs floating around them. "What troubles you, my love?"

"We need to be more careful, Alistair. For if someone spotted us from the hill, I fear the consequences." Rebecca replied as Alistair released her from his embrace and straightened himself up. He re-buttoned his vest from before and ran his hand through is long locks. Rebecca smoothed out her red dress and realized her hairpins were still in the clearing. "Alistair, we must go back!"

"Is everything all right?"

"My hairpins! They're still back there!" She exclaimed as she started running off towards the woods. Alistair chased her and gripped her arm. She whipped around and tried to pull her arm away from him. "What are you doing?! We must return! If someone found my hairpins, assumptions can be made and my reputati—" Alistair placed a finger on her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Then I will go and look for them. You and I both know it would be faster if I go alone. Besides," Alistair weaved his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Returning your hairpins will give me an excuse to see you later tonight."

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Alistair smiled and kissed her once more before vanishing into the woods. Rebecca pressed her raw lips together and returned to Ole Ben. She loosened his reins. She slowly walked him back to his stall and gave him a carrot before kissing nose. Instead of entering her home from the main entrance, she decided to go through the servants' quarters. If her parents saw her with unruly hair and pink, raw lips, Rebecca wouldn't be able to hear the end of it. Through the servants' quarters, she snuck back into her bedroom and washed her face.

"Rebecca, darling. Is that you?" Vivian walked into Rebecca's bedroom to find her daughter dressed for bed, combing her long, brunette hair. "Your father was worried, daughter. We did not hear you return. Have you been home long?"

"Indeed." Rebecca lied, bowing her head.

"Did anybody see you practicing your skills?"

"No, Mother." She lied again.

"Very well." Vivian smiled and headed for the door. Suddenly a knock sounded from the other side. "Yes?"

Eloise walked in and curtseyed. "Mademoiselle Rebecca has a visitor, Madame Reynolds."

"A visitor at this hour?" Rebecca pretended to act surprised. "I wonder who it might be."

"Put on your night jacket, dear, and find out." Vivian stated before disappearing from Rebecca's room. She rose to her feet and Eloise presented her with her cream-colored, frilly night jacket. The maid helped Rebecca slip it on and away she went, slowly making her way to the main lobby. When she saw Alistair standing at the foot of the stairs, her heart jumped and she was sure he had heard it. Pretending it was their first encounter of the night, Rebecca kept her hand on the rail but started prancing down the stairs. "Alistair!"

Smiling, the man greeted her with open arms in which she flew into. He stepped backwards to compensate her velocity before wrapping his arms around her, trapping her against him much like their previous 'moment' at the edge of the forest. Their romance back in England was no secret to Rebecca's parents; in fact, for the past four years, Alistair had been nothing but a kind gentleman when courting their daughter.

"Richard," Vivian touched her husband's chest and smiled at their daughter as she pecked Alistair's cheek. "She looks so happy now that Alistair is here. Do you not agree?"

"She does indeed." Richard Reynolds nodded in agreement. However fond Richard was of Alistair, he believed Judge Garrett Lowan was a better match for his daughter. The judge made a better income than Alistair ever would—not that a medical practitioner was a horrible trade. As the United States of America grows its military numbers, the officials would be demanding more doctors to serve the country. Doctoring, at best, was a profitable profession in these times, but Alistair was not one who practiced for money but to serve those who needed medicine. He respected the man for accepting payment when offered, but when it came to his daughter, Richard believed Rebecca should marry a man with higher statute and financial stability.

"Come," Vivian wrapped her arm around Richard's and pulled him away from the 'reunited' couple. "Let us give them some privacy."

"As you wish, my dear." Richard placed his hand on Vivian's and escorted her into the lounge.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent held Catherine's chilled body against him in effort to raise her body temperature. She was still pale and unresponsive, but her temperature was increasing. When Tess had called, telling him she was home for the night, Vincent sent Heather to stay with Catherine's best friend. He didn't think his girlfriend's younger sister should be alone at the moment, but _he_ was focused on nursing Catherine to good health—whatever _that _was anyway. Once Heather was gone, Vincent stripped out of his clothes and joined his girlfriend in bed—even though she was unconscious. Body heat transference was the best way to bring someone's temperature up. Every once in a while, he would check her temperature, thankful it was climbing. He didn't expect her to wake up once her temperature has risen to a healthy number, but it was important to maintain a warm temperature for when she _does_ wake up.

As much as Vincent wanted to do something to thwart Gabe, his main concern was Catherine. Without his girlfriend, he feared what might happen if he confronted Gabe. For some reason, ever since Vincent told Gabe Catherine was sick, the bodies stopped dropping. He didn't understand why though. Perhaps Gabe, in his twisted way, _does_ care for Catherine. The psycho would blame himself if the object of his obsession wasn't in perfect health. That thought, however, worried Vincent for what if Gabe broke in again and forced Vincent to let him hold and nurse her? The thought alone was enough to cause Vincent's eyes to glow.

He would kill Gabe before allowing him to touch Catherine again.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine had been silently watching everything take place around Rebecca. She was beginning to understand just how much Rebecca and Alistair's relationship impacted hers and Vincent's. Richard was very much like Robert, and Vivian would be like Vanessa if her mother was still alive in the real world. There was a lot of crazy coincidences, but she decided not to let her experience cloud her judgment when it came to her present life with Vincent. Just because _this and that_ happened with Rebecca and Alistair, it didn't mean they would happen to Vincent or herself.

Did it?

Catherine closed off her mind and continued to see through Rebecca's eyes.

"I was going to surprise you after speaking with your father, Rebecca, but," Alistair cradled Rebecca's head and lightly kissed her. "I cannot wait a moment longer to speak with you."

Rebecca leaned her head on Alistair's shoulder and laced her fingers with his. "Then what is stopping you?"

A fair question. "Fear, perhaps."

"Fear of what?"

"Losing you." He whispered before kissing her again.

"You won't lose me, Alistair. I promise." She caressed his face and he rubbed his nose against hers. He kissed her once. Then twice. When he pulled back, she met him with another kiss.

"Marry me," he mumbled softly as he tilted her head and gazed into her eyes while his fingers combed through her ringlets.

"Gladly," she whispered before kissing him tenderly. He pulled away from her and rose to his feet.

"I must speak with your father, Rebecca. It's only civil to request his _only _daughter's hand in marriage."

"But at this hour? Surely you can wait until dawn, can you not?" Rebecca laughed, standing up as well. He suddenly lifted her into the air and spun her around in circles. When he slowly brought her down, she greeted him with a kiss.

"I cannot wait a moment longer." Alistair shook his head. "I wish to marry you by the end of the fortnight. That is, of course, if you believe a wedding can be assembled by then."

"I always wanted a small wedding." Rebecca smiled. Alistair pecked her on the lips and led her towards the lounge. They held hands on their way to speak with Colonel Richard Reynolds and found her mother writing a letter and her father reading a book from the library across the hall. "Father?"

Both her parents look at her. "Yes, my dear?" Richard closed his book and gave Rebecca his undivided attention. He took off his bifocals and smiled.

Before Rebecca could speak on Alistair's behalf, the love of her life bowed and said, "I would like to speak with you in confidence."

Vivian exchanged looks with her husband and with Rebecca. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arm around Rebecca's elbow. "We'll be in the drawing room." As mother and daughter sauntered about the home, Vivian couldn't help but notice the glowing sensation warming her daughter's cheeks. "He proposed, did he not?"

Rebecca whipped her head towards her mother, "Pardon?"

"Alistair. He asked your hand in marriage."

"H-how did you know?"

Vivian laughed. "Darling, have you forgotten I was once your age as well?"

"Of course," Rebecca nodded. "I am sorry for doubting your judgment, Mother."

"Don't apologize, daughter." Vivian led Rebecca into the drawing room and urged her to sit down across from her on the light green, velvet chairs. "We all lose sight of things during matters of the heart. I know very much Alistair loves you, and I have not a doubt in my mind that your father will give him his blessing. He knows Alistair only has eyes for you, my dear, sweet daughter." Vivian squeezed Rebecca's hand. "I'm glad you had faith and kept believing Alistair would find his way to you, darling. He will make a wonderful husband and you need not worry about finances, Rebecca. With your father's rank and my family inheritance, your dowry will be plentiful. Alistair is the son your father and I never had."

"I worry for him, Mother."

"Whatever for?"

"Aside from me, you are the only other creature on this Earth who knows about Alistair's _unique_ birthright. I fear he feels he is not worthy of me, Mother." Rebecca confessed.

"Darling, if he felt unworthy, he would not have asked for your hand." Vivian hugged Rebecca. "He will make a great husband; you are the only one capable of masking his birthright, Rebecca. If you worry about his place in society, perhaps a charm would help Alistair control what's within." Vivian suggested before whispering into Rebecca's ear. "I have a green gem I have no use for anymore. While you were away, I wrapped it in a cloth and placed it underneath your red pillow. Soak the gem in your blood and chant a concealment spell. Then, add three drops of Alistair's blood on top of the gem and say the second half of the spell. The talisman will then be ready on those who share Alistair's blood. The sooner you create the charm, the better."

"Thank you, Mother." Rebecca kissed Vivian's cheek. "Once we are done here, I will do as you suggest. May Alistair stay the night in the guest room next to my bedchamber?"

"He can stay in our home for as long as he needs to." Vivian nodded and looked up, seeing Alistair walking into the drawing room. "Why Alistair! We were just talking about you. Come in! Come in! Do make yourself at home." Vivian smiled and watched the young man bow his head to Rebecca as she stood up and curtseyed. He sat down next to her; Rebecca automatically took his hand in hers and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Madam," Alistair focused his attention to Vivian. "May I speak with your daughter in private?"

"Of course. I am feeling rather tired anyway. Perhaps I can convince Mr. Reynolds to retire for the night as well. Alistair, you are more than welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms tonight and for however long you need to." Without another word, Vivian disappeared and left the young couple alone.

"Well? What did Father say?"

Alistair released a deep sigh. "I almost lost my temper against your father. He was taken aback when my eyes glowed in his presence. I managed to assure him it was the trickery of candlelight, but from now on, I must be careful around your father, Rebecca."

"What happened?"

"He refused to give me his blessing."

"What?! Whatever for?!" Rebecca shot a look at Alistair, confused beyond belief. "Father _adores_ you!"

"It would seem another man has asked for his blessing; he has already given it to him." Alistair leaned forward and propped his elbows on his legs. "That young man intended on proposing tonight at the banquet."

"Did my father say who?"

"Lowan…somebody with the name, Lowan." Alistair frowned. "It would seem I was too late."

"Nonsense. I will refuse the judge's proposal; then my father would _have _to give you his blessing because I will marry you and you only, Alistair." Rebecca kissed his lips. "No one else."

"I'm flattered, Rebecca, truly, I am. But let us be frank for once. Compared to me, your other suitor is a judge—a man who can give you so much more than I. You would be financially secure with him—not me."

Rebecca slipped off of her chair and bent down in front of Alistair. She cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. "Alistair, _believe me_ when I say this: there _is_ and will never be anyone else but you. I love _you_, not the judge nor anyone else. _You_."

"But with—"

"No," Rebecca shook her head. "No. I will hear no more, Alistair. You are the only one I can truly be with. For who would accept me—all of me—if they knew I have magic?" Rebecca caressed Alistair's scruffy face. Her heart broke when she saw tears dampening his cheeks. She kissed his fallen tears and then his lips. "Come," Rebecca stood up and offered her hand. He took it and rose to his feet. "There's much to be done."

"At this hour?"

"Yes. Mother told me of a way to conceal your gift." Rebecca explained as she pulled him up the stairs. "If you want to convince my Father that you are a normal man, we have much work to do."

Alistair followed in silence. They climbed the stairs and entered her bedchamber. It was much larger than her room back in England—and far more elegant. Rebecca released his hand and disappeared around the corner. She returned with a basin, a dagger and bandages. She placed the basin on the table in the center of her room and set the other objects down beside it. Quickly, she circled back over to her bed and dug her hand underneath her small, red pillow. She pulled a green gem out of a cloth and made her way to the basin. Without a word, she placed the gem in the center of the basin and told Alistair to lock the door. He did so. She walked over to her bed and lifted a floorboard before slipping her hand inside and pulling out a large, ancient book. She thumbed through the pages and when she found the enchantment she was looking for, she placed the grimoire on the table in front of the basin.

As she picked up the dagger and placed it on her wrist, Alistair stopped her. "Allow me." Knowing he was well-learned in medicine, she nodded and handed him the dagger. He pressed the blade against her hand and gently slid the silver point downwards; blood seeped out in all directions. She hovered her hand over the basin and watched her blood pour into it. When the blood covered the gem in full, she twisted her hand upwards and Alistair wrapped a bandage around it. "We may have to cauterize it later if the wound does not stop bleeding."

"The condition of the cut does not concern me at this moment." Rebecca said as she placed her finger on the grimoire. She looked at Alistair. "After I read the first incantation aloud, be prepared to donate three drops of your own blood as well." Alistair nodded and took the dagger out of Rebecca's hand. Knowing he was going to wait until after she was done reading, she commenced the ritual.

"_Accipe meum.  
Secundum virtutem, hauriendum est.  
Convivium desideria cordis mei.  
Periit sacrificium, solvit.  
Sanguis autem obedire.  
Volo ut salvum vis lateat. __" _

_("Take my blood.  
Absorb its power.  
Feast on my heart's desires.  
Sacrifice paid.  
Blood obey.  
Conceal the force I wish to save.")_

She nodded and requested Alistair's blood. He pierced his finger and hovered finger over gem until three drops were given. Rebecca continued.

"_Lava a voluntate, sic dedit et sanguinem.  
Ac ne quid mutare perditus et est.  
Sevit autem Isaac in terra virtutem naturae utendum.  
Averte maledictio quæ data est in genere.__"_

_("Cleanse the blood so willfully given.  
Restore what's lost and change what's written.  
Use the power of nature sowed in Earth.  
Hide the curse bestowed at birth.")_

A bright light emitted from the gem as it absorbed Rebecca and Alistair's blood. It levitated in the air and once the spell had been complete, it landed in Rebecca's open palms. She dropped the gem into Alistair's hands, wondering if the spell had worked. "Try changing." She suggested. With gem in hand, he tried to change his appearance on command. It didn't work. She took the gem and hid it under her pillow. "What about now?"

He closed his eyes and focused on the energy around him. In seconds, his eyes shifted to a golden hue, his nails grew into claws and his teeth became fangs. She wrapped the gem in the cloth her mother had given her and placed the green jewel inside her jewelry box. "Tomorrow, keep the gem on your person until I can go into town and purchase a chain of some sort. But for now…." she smiled; she had him all to herself and wanted her wicked way with him. She had an idea, but she had to convince the gentleman before her to put aside his chivalry for one night and bend to her will. Rebecca grabbed Alistair's cheeks and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He pulled away. "If your parents knew I was in your bedroom at this hour…"

She pressed her finger on his lips and shushed him. "Then we'll go to your room," Rebecca replied wickedly. "They can't punish you if they find _me _in your bed, Alistair. If you are worried; however, I can always erase the memory from my parents' mind. Or," she wove her hand in front of her bed and conjured an illusion. "There. Now my parents will think I'm sound asleep. The illusion will remain until I will it to disappear. So, even while my mind is distracted," she pulled Alistair in for a deep and passionate kiss, "the illusion still remains."

"What if your parents discover your deceit?"

"If they figure things out, I'll tell them I'm unfit to marry Judge Garrett Lowan. If they do not want to alert attention to our family, then my father will _have _to give you his blessing."

Alistair smirked. "You wicked vixen."

"Only when I'm with you." Rebecca mumbled before he pressed his lips against hers and picked her up into his arms. He carried Rebecca out of her bedchamber and blurred down the hallway, kicking the guest room door open in the process. He was lucky the door did not fall down or break off of its hinges. Once the door was closed and locked, Alistair's eyes glowed with excitement as Rebecca pushed off his dark grey jacket and unbuttoned his copper vest. No matter how messy her handwork was, she continued kissing his lips. He helped her loosen his tie before she anxiously pulled it off of him. Rebecca desperately wanted to rip his white buttoned-up shirt off of his chest, but she didn't want to appear like a horny animal. She slowly unbuttoned each button, and when she reached the last one, she slid her hands inside the material and slid it off of him.

**THIS IS A WARNING!  
GRAPHIC SEXUAL THEMES AHEAD!  
READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

She marveled at his well-built stature. Once, she had seen him with his shirt off, but that was many years ago when she had accidentally walked in on him dressing for the day. He was much stronger than before; his chest was broader and tougher. Alistair was sincerely a beautiful man in Rebecca's eyes. He unbuckled his belt, slipped off his pants and kicked off his shoes before pulling off his white stockings. Leaving his drawers untouched, he slowly unbuttoned Rebecca's night jacket, slid it off of her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. As right hand curiously wondered to her clothed breast, he kissed her senselessly. Rebecca clumsily unbuttoned her night gown, and Alistair found his way inside her gown, causing her cheeks to burn. This was the first time any man has touched her so intimately. She was helplessly in love with the man caressing and gently squeezing her breasts. As her gown fell to the floor, she found herself looking into the full-body mirror standing in front of them.

She shivered when she felt his tongue glide along her shoulder and watched their reflections in the mirror, noticing Alistair's hand traveling towards the opening in her *pantalets. She placed her hand on his and stopped him from sliding further. "What about _the **rules_?"

"Rules?"

"Yes," She nodded. "The rules demanded by the church." Rebecca looked at him, curious of what he would say.

"Rebecca," he kissed her, "We _are _unmarried. I believe we've already broken the first rule so why would the others even matter?" He chuckled lightly. "Besides, those _so-called _rules only apply to humans. As you know, I _hardly _fit such a category."

Rebecca laughed, realizing how true his statement was. "If you think about it, Alistair, you and I _both _do not fit that description."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alistair asked before pushing his tongue into her mouth. She released his hand and reached upwards with both arms, latching her fingers behind his neck as her lips molded with his. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his palm cupping her core; mindlessly, she spread apart her legs, allowing his fingers to delve inside her intimacy. With every touch, she craved for more. As one hand massaged her left nipple, his other hand continued to knead below. Minutes passed, and Rebecca thought she was going to go crazy if he didn't take her right then and there. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers out of her and slid his hand up her nearly naked body before popping his fingers, one by one, into his mouth. Rebecca unbuckled her pantalets and kicked them off of her legs before turning around to face Alistair.

He kissed her, and she could still taste herself as their tongues touched and danced. Not wanting to wait any longer, Rebecca sank to her knees and slid her thumbs into the rim of his drawers. Slowly, she tugged on the material until he was able to step out of them. She ogled at him and nervously placed her hands on his erection; she felt daring. She noticed he had closed his eyes so she decided to surprise him by lightly touching her tongue to his tip. He physically responded to her touch so put in a little more effort by wrapping her lips around him and lightly pressing her teeth against his sensitive skin. He begged her to open her mouth and let him lead. Curious, she nodded before opening her mouth as wide as she could. He placed his hands on her head and slowly pushed himself further into her mouth. She felt his tip almost touch the back of her throat. As weird as it felt, she enjoyed the test of intimacy. How far are they willing to go in order to prove their love to one another?

His movements quickened and their arousals spiked. He warned her when he felt something on its way, but she was curious so she remained as she was and froze when she felt _something _gush down her throat. He pulled out of her, helped her stand to her feet and kissed her hard on the mouth. Almost immediately, he hoisted her into the air and playfully tossed her onto the bed. He climbed on top her and kissed her crazily. Their lips were already raw, but they didn't care.

He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, the valley between her breasts, her stomach, her navel and her fuzzy bladder before daring to lap any lower. She spread her legs open, wrapped her ankles around his neck, giving him an open invitation. Feeling him drop saliva inside her warmth, she wondered what was going on in his mind. His lips met her tip as his tongue made its way inside her.

She rolled her hips against his lips, wanting to give him everything she had to offer. Somehow they had managed to roll over on the bed; she was hovering over him while he continued to kiss her nether-region. Rebecca pressed her lips together to stop a moan from leaving her lips when he had suddenly bit down on something inside of her that gave her the most pleasurable feeling. It wasn't long until she felt her release.

Finally, Alistair laid on top of Rebecca; their bodies were perfectly aligned. Before he asked her permission, making sure _love _was what she wanted, she wrapped her hand firmly around him and wedged him between her legs. She was as serious about his decision as he was so he held his breath, stared into Rebecca's eyes and pushed in.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**Okay so this story is going to take a little bit longer than I thought. I didn't expect to add some of this stuff in, and for what I actually have planned still hasn't happened yet! I realized this chapter was almost 10,000 words so I decided to stop here and continue tomorrow! I expect this story to have two more parts with what I have in store for it. Perhaps the episode tonight will give me some ideas! :)**

**Don't worry. I haven't forgotten "For Her." I just want to get this done and out there considering that the episode airing tonight. **

**By the way, I hope you enjoyed this steamy chapter ending because it ain't gonna happen no mo! XD That's as saucy as I will right for this fanfiction; I was already WAY out of my comfort zone here! DX So….yeah, no more extremely detailed scenes like this anymore. There will be romance (fo sho!), but I doubt it will be as steamy as **_**this **_**ending. **

*** Pantalets (underwear) were open-crotched in the early 1800s. **

**** Back then, sex outside of wedlock was considered a bad omen, so to speak (In some cultures and religions, it still is). The church established particular rules pertaining to sexual positions. Because men were seen superior to women, it was important they were the dominant force in bed as well (men on top). Sex, back then, was only for procreation; sexual pleasure (such as oral, anal, women on top, etc.) was also something considered sinful. Partakers could be punished by imprisonment or death depending on the damage done. **


	3. PART THREE

**WriterFreak001:** Waaaaah! Q~Q I just…saw the finale…. Q~Q I can't believe the season is over! I don't know about you, but I sure hope they have live streaming in the psych ward because my BATB-induced Neurosis will force me to be admitted.

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

_Italics ~ _Catherine's mind.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART THREE**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine felt like she was cheating on Vincent when Rebecca and Alistair made love. She may not have control over Rebecca's body or anything, for that matter, but she felt everything that her ancestor did with Alistair. In many ways, the way Rebecca and Alistair made love (even if it _was_ their first time) was very familiar to her. Alistair's touch reminded her of Vincent. Then again, Alistair and Vincent shared the same face. While she watched (and felt) Alistair making love with Rebecca, the whole thing just felt wrong. She had only eyes for Vincent, but here she was…in the past…seeing _everything _Rebecca saw and feeling everything Rebecca felt. She was seriously going to need a large dose of Vincent when or if she ever escaped this mental headache.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open when she felt Alistair stir in his sleep. His broad back was facing her, but she didn't mind. He was beautiful to her from every angle. She gently pressed her lips against the back of his left shoulder and slid an arm around his torso. To her surprise, he wasn't asleep. He found her hand and brought her fingers to his lips before turning around to face her.

"Did you sleep well?" He leaned forward and gave her a short but sweet kiss.

"Indeed." She whispered as her lips curled to a smile. "You?"

He nodded. "Far better than most nights." Alistair's eyes shot open, forcing him to rise out of bed with quick haste. Rebecca slipped her hand through the dark red curtains enclosed around the bed and saw him searching for his clothing.

"Is something wrong?"

"Quickly!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. "We must make haste! I heard your mother informing your personal maid to wake you up and dress you for the day!" He gathered her nightgown, pantalets and night jacket, helping her slip back into her night apparel as fast as possible. "Go! I fear your maid is drawing close!"

Rebecca nodded, knowing Alistair would stay in the guest bedchamber and clean up after themselves. After planting a short kiss on Alistair's lips, she vanished out of the chamber and dashed for her own. An illusion may fool her maid into thinking she's still sleeping, but if Eloise were to try to wake Rebecca's illusory counterpart, many problems would ensue.

She waved her hand in front of her bed, and the illusion disappeared. She pulled her sheets down her bed in order to make Eloise believe she had slept on them. Instead of crawling under her covers, she walked over to the large window, slid back the curtains and sat down on the ledge just barely hiding behind the draperies. She stared out the window and could see a couple strolling about the dirt path running in front of her home as well as children playing in the courtyard in the distance. As she waited for Eloise, she couldn't help but think of everything that took place during the night before. Alistair had proposed to her, and while _she _accepted his hand in marriage, her father refused to give Alistair his blessing.

Before speaking with the judge, she would speak with her father. Perhaps she could make him see reason when Alistair could not. When she heard the door slowly open, she stepped off of the ledge and greeted Eloise with a warm smile. "Hello, Eloise. How do you fare on this fine morning?"

"I fare quite well, Mademoiselle." Eloise circled in front of Rebecca and unbuttoned her night jacket. As she started to unfasten Rebecca's nightgown, the young woman stepped away from her maid, fearing what Eloise could fine if she removed her sleeping attire. "Mademoiselle?" Confusion washed over Eloise's face.

"Can you fetch my corset and a dress? I would much rather undress myself this morning. I am feeling quite adventurous today. In fact," Rebecca suddenly noticed the basin filled with blood, "I hereby give you the day off, Eloise. You have been working nonstop since we took residence in New York City. Please, I insist, take the day off and enjoy this marvelous weather." Rebecca shooed Eloise out of her bedroom. The maid objected several times, but she would not hear any of it. Once Eloise was out of her bedroom, Rebecca heaved a heavy sigh. Before dressing herself for the day, she needed to figure out what to do with the blood-filled basin. It's a wonder how Eloise didn't notice it! She could not believe how reckless she was by abandoning her _things _like that What if her father had entered her bedchamber during the wee hours of the night? What would he say or assume? More importantly, what would he do? Would he have reported her to the authorities? Ignore what he might have found? Suddenly, she jumped when she heard a light knock. She sauntered to her door and slowly opened it. "Yes?"

Her mother walked in, ordering Rebecca to close the door. "I heard you sent Eloise away for the day. Care to tell me whatever for?"

"Well," Rebecca opted to tell her mother about her night with Alistair, but what if her mother ended up telling her father? "I was afraid she would find _that_." Rebecca pointed to the table where the basin was sitting. Vivian circled around Rebecca and approached the table. "I conducted the spell and forgot to do away with the evidence. Forgive me Mother for being inconsiderate."

"Did she see the basin?"

"No. Maybe? I honestly have not the foggiest, Mother. If she saw the materials, she made no indication for what she could have possibly seen." Rebecca sighed. "Perhaps I should take the basin down to the washroom and clean its contents."

"And risk someone catching you carry a basin filled with blood? At times like these, it is imperative to use magic in order to protect yourself. Perhaps…a restoration spell is in order."

"Restoration spell?"

"Indeed," Vivian nodded. "It is written in your Grimoire. Fourth or fifth page, I believe. A restoration spell returns items to their original states. Care to give it a try?"

"Could I possibly try something else?" Rebecca exchanged looks with her mother as she walked closer to the basin.

"Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"This." Rebecca said before hovering both hands over the basin. Without warning, her eyes shifted to a bright blue color, and her hair blew upwards. All of the blood rose from the basin and floated in front of Rebecca. She encased the blood between her hands and slowly pushed her palms toward one another. As if on command, the blood obeyed her will and started forming together into a sphere. She closed her hands around her creation and her appearance returned to normal. "There. Now, it will be easier to dispose of without causing suspicion."

"How did you learn to master such a technique without incantation?" Vivian grabbed Rebecca's arms and pulled her aside. "Not even my mother could perform without spells."

"I thought you knew, Mother. I do not need spells to practice magic. As long as my mind is focused and that I have a clear image of what I want, I can practically do anything I desire." Rebecca replied as she wrapped the dried ball of blood into a cloth before putting it inside a drawer. She would dispose of it at a later time. "Do you think something is wrong with me?"

"It is rather peculiar, darling, but no matter. We each hone our skills differently. Perhaps this sort of power is preparing you for a greater future." Vivian smiled, but Rebecca noted the worrisome look in her mother's eyes. "Come now! We will speak of this no more. Let us get you dressed so you can spend the day with Alistair."

Rebecca frowned as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her cage crinoline. "Did Father not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Vivian asked as she helped her daughter into the crinoline. "Is there something I should know?"

"He refused, Mother. He apparently has made up his mind and will not give Alistair his blessing. Apparently Judge Garrett Lowan has already been given Father's blessing and plans to propose within the week." Rebecca placed her hands on her wardrobe when her mother pulled on her corset strings.

"Preposterous!" Vivian shouted. "I knew the judge fancied you, my dear, but your father never mentioned anything of the sort! Had I known, I would have warned Alistair properly." She slid a dark blue, satin dress over Rebecca's bodice and smoothed out the material along the skirt. "I will speak with your father and ask him to withdraw his blessing from the judge at once."

Vivian made plans to leave immediately, but Rebecca grabbed her arm. "No, Mother! Please do not humiliate Alistair by speaking with Father. Let me speak with him instead. Perhaps, if I can convince him I have no intention to marry Judge Lowan, he may see reason. I am almost thirty, Mother. Most women my age already have families; if I am to one day leave this house and marry Alistair, I _need_ to stand up for myself and for Alistair. Please say you understand, Mother." Rebecca pressed her lips together and waited for her mother's response.

Vivian sighed. "Very well."

"Thank you, Mother." Rebecca curtseyed. She waltzed over to her vanity and sat down in front of her mirror. She applied a light touch of red rouge and lipstick before clasping a golden chain around her neck with three small sapphire jewels dangling slightly above her cleavage. After poking her matching earrings through her earlobes, she wondered what to do about her hair. Vivian approached her from behind, reached over and picked up her hairbrush before combing it through Rebecca's long, brunette hair.

"Perhaps we should braid your locks." Vivian bent down and pressed her cheek against Rebecca's. Nodding with approval, Rebecca watched her mother continue to comb through her hair and then section it off for braiding. As she weaved Rebecca's hair together, Vivian could not help but notice how radiant her daughter looked. Ever since Alistair made an appearance, Rebecca shined like no other. She was truly happy for her daughter; a man—and yes, Vivian considered Alistair a man as well—who would learn of and appreciate Rebecca's skills was hard to come by. She feared that if her daughter married the judge, the consequences would be severe if he had ever found out about her gifts. Vivian tied the braid off with a ribbon and smiled. "Voila! I think you are ready; I believe Alistair is downstairs breaking his fast. He intends to go to the local inn and arrange for his belongings to be delivered at our home sometime in the afternoon. Perhaps you should accompany him; we wouldn't want him to lose his way, would we?"

"Of course not." Rebecca nodded. She rose to her feet, strolled over to the set of drawers she placed the gem inside and took the gem out to give to Alistair once she sees him. She placed it between her breasts and looked at her mother. "I will also go downstairs and break my fast; after all, I will certainly need the extra energy when speaking with Father."

"Yes, indeed." Vivian replied as she followed Rebecca out of the bedchamber.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca could not stop exchanging looks with Alistair as she spooned her porridge into her mouth. She knew she needed to control herself if she did not want her parents to suspect anything, but the combination of looking into his gentle eyes and remembering the events of the previous night made her crave more. What she needed was a distraction. ANY distraction. "Father," she snapped her head away from Alistair and glanced at her father, waiting for him to respond.

"Yes dear?"

"I have something I would like to discuss with you in private. Might we venture off into your study after we finish eating?"

"I am afraid not, darling. I have an important business matter to attend to across town. Perhaps this afternoon?" He looked up from his meal and raised his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, I will be engaged elsewhere after noon. What about now? I actually prefer having Alistair present anyway. Mother has already left for a social gathering with Mrs. Martha Roberts and Miss Abigail Dickens. The staff would not have a care in the world what I have to say so now is a good time as any." Rebecca pressed her lips together, hoping her father would take the bait.

"Is it of great urgency?"

"I would say so."

"Then come. I would feel more secure speaking in my study than out in the open. If you desire Alistair's presence, then so be it." Richard replied and scooted his chair backwards. He sidestepped to the right and turned around before heading out of the dining room. Rebecca and Alistair followed him into the study.

Richard sat down at his desk and clasped his hands together as Alistair closed the door and Rebecca took a seat in front of him. After Alistair sat down in the chair next to his daughter, Richard sighed. "What is it you want, daughter?"

"Father, I am honored you think highly of my future, but I wish not to marry Judge Lowan. I hear he has asked for my hand in marriage, and I cannot possibly accept—not when my heart belongs to Alistair." Rebecca smiled at her beloved and squeezed his hand. "Please consider revoking your blessing from the judge and giving it to Alistair."

"Rebecca, let us be frank here. Judge Lowan has a stable income and can provide for you once your dowry has been spent on a new home or for whatever he wishes to use it. If you were to marry Alistair, his current lack of employment will not secure you for the future." He turned to Alistair. "Forgive me for being stern, Alistair. I respect you in the highest regard, but when it comes to my daughter's future, I must help secure it. You understand?"

Suddenly remembering the gem, she purposely messed with her earring and "accidentally" dropped it onto the floor. "Oops! Clumsy me!" She bent down to pick up her earring and called out for Alistair. "Would you be a darling and help me look for my earring?" Sensing her heartbeat, Alistair knew she was lying but sank to the floor anyway.

"Where do you think you dropped it?" She pointed to the gem between her breasts and urged him to take it. "Never the matter! I think I have found it." Alistair exclaimed, sticking his hand down her dress and removing the gem. He clutched it in his hand and both of them sat back up, receiving a blank look from Richard Reynolds.

"Father," Rebecca stood up and circled around his desk before placing her arms on Richard's shoulders. "Please. I refuse to marry the judge and wish only to marry Alistair. If you do not rescind your blessing, I will take liberties into my own hands and tell the judge I am with child." She was serious. She would do anything, even lie, to marry the man she loved.

Richard shot her a look. "You would do no such thing. Think of the consequences if you tell such a fib!"

"I will do whatever needs to be done in order to marry Alistair. If you refuse to give Alistair your blessing, then we will run away together and find other means of financial security." Rebecca walked back over to Alistair and urged him to stand up on her behalf. She took his hand and leaned against his arm. "Please consider your next action carefully. We will be on our way now." Rebecca curtseyed and Alistair bowed. The two left Richard's office and walked out the door to take a stroll outside.

They walked in silence for many minutes when Alistair tugged her arm and pulled her to the side of the path. "Are you really willing to give up everything in order to be with me? Your father has a point; aside from your dowry, my profession will not suffice for long. Unless I take on more patients who _can _pay for my visits, we will not have enough to get by."

"I do not care if we have no money, Alistair. I have all I want right here," she stroked his face and kissed his lips. "If Father will not rescind his blessing, I _will_ find a way to thwart the judge from wanting to marry me. Now, I must go to him and try to make Judge Lowan see reason; perhaps he is a more reasonable man than my father. You are welcome to accompany me on your way to the inn. His quarters are on the way."

"If visiting the judge will bring you peace of mind, I will happily escort you." Alistair smiled and pulled her in for a short kiss. "Now, let us go or else I will be tempted to steal you away and never let you go."

Rebecca smiled. "A dream come true."

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

Heather had returned sometime in the late morning to tend to Catherine. She knew Vincent had things to do so she decided it was best to relieve him of his duties. As she watched her sister sleep, she patted Catherine's arm and sighed. What would happen if Cat never wakes up? What if she was to be in this vegetable state forever? Heather wouldn't be able to live with that. She had already lost her mother, father and fiancé. She couldn't bare losing her sister too. She just couldn't.

Curious, she picked up Rebecca's journal and started reading. Perhaps, if she could understand what Rebecca had written, she might be able to find a way and bring Catherine back.

Surely, there had to be _something _useful in a 200 year old journal.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine felt sorry for Alistair. She could tell how deeply he loved Rebecca and was willing to do anything to make her happy—even if that meant _not_ marrying her and letting her marry the man who could secure her future. Her heart ached for the beast. In reality, Vincent was more like Alistair than her mind gave him credit for. Both deeply love a woman who is headstrong in everything she does. Both were willing on putting their feelings aside in order to honor their lovers' happiness. It was devastating, really. And, perhaps, for the first time, through Alistair, she understood Vincent's inner turmoil.

And it broke her heart.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"Will you be all right on your own?" Alistair cupped Rebecca's face and tugged her into the shadows of the row of trees leading to the judge's home. "I can postpone my trip to the inn until afterwards if you would like me to accompany you inside."

"I will be all right, my love." She kissed his palm. "The judge fancies me; nothing will happen. I promise."

"Be safe." He stole a kiss from her lips, and in seconds, Alistair was nowhere in sight. She pressed her lips together and hoped that her lipstick wasn't smeared. She strutted up to the front entrance and knocked on the door. The door swung open moments later and an elderly man smiled. "Yes?"

"Is the judge home?"

"Indeed he is. May I ask who requests his presence?"

"Rebecca. Rebecca Reynolds." Rebecca returned the elderly man's smile.

"Ah, Miss Reynolds. I have heard so much about you! Come in! Come in! Make yourself at home!" he grinned and offered his arm to help her up the steps. "You may wait for the judge in the drawing room. He is in a meeting with the mayor but should be out shortly. Are you in a hurry, miss?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well then. I will see that Mrs. Hastings tends to your needs if you shall have any."

"Thank you, Mr…."

"Ah! How rude of me!" He immediately bowed the moment Rebecca sat down on a red, velvet chair. "Mr. Charles Templeton at your service!" He turned around and shouted, "MRS. HASTINGS!" When Rebecca heard noises emanating from the kitchen, Mr. Templeton smiled and rubbed his hands together. "She will be here momentarily."

He marched off, shouting at Mrs. Hastings as his voice faded in the background. Before the elderly woman could make an appearance, Judge Garrett Lowan stepped into the room, welcoming Rebecca with a heartfelt smile. "Miss Reynolds! How nice of you to visit! Have you been waiting long?" He bowed in her presence.

"Hardly at all." Rebecca forced a smile as she curtseyed. "I apologize for my performance last night. I never intended on falling ill."

"Nonsense." He folded his arms behind his back and walked about the room, circling around Rebecca as he did so. "We all do what is necessary for attention."

"I beg your pardon?" Rebecca was taken aback by his statement.

"Forgive me. That comment was uncalled for." He stood in front of her, took her hand and kissed it. She pulled away. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Sir, will all due respect," Rebecca clamped her hands together and placed then in front of her, "I did not offer my hand for you to kiss. I am not liking your improper conduct whatsoever." Rebecca circled around the judge and walked towards the window.

"I apologize. I assumed poorly." He followed her, amused of her reluctance. He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"What on Earth are you doing?" she wormed herself away from him and backed away slowly. "Have I ever done something to encourage you to act so uncivil?!"

"The way you look at me screams desire, my dear Rebecca. It's intoxicating. The way you flaunt your bare shoulders and walk with such prominence told me everything I needed to know." He approached her again, pinning her against the wall. "You came here to satisfy your dark desires for me. Admit it." He leaned in and she felt his hot breath irritate her neck. His lips brushed against the nape of her neck; she immediately pushed him away from her and briskly walked towards the drawing room entrance.

"I desire no such thing." She spat.

He charged her and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him. "Then I must take certain measures to convince you otherwise." Judge Lowan jerked on her braid and kissed her hard on the mouth. Without hesitation, she bit down on his tongue and then smacked his cheek as hard as she could.

"How dare you!?" Rebecca stormed away from the judge. She stopped at the door and turned around. "If you cannot be civil, then I have no more reason to be here. Consider my father's blessing rescinded!" Without another word, she whirred around and stomped out of the manor with no intention of ever returning.

Little did she know, a pair of angry golden eyes peered out the window, watching her indignantly march away from his home. In a matter of time, the judge will compel Miss Reynolds into marrying him—even if he has to get his hands dirty in order to force her hand.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca refused to let Judge Gowan's words or actions rattle her, but his misconduct will not go unpunished. She would make sure of it. Minutes after she passed a grove of trees leading up to her home, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the shadows. She knew exactly who her 'captor' was. Before any words were exchanged, she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him senselessly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Alistair." She pulled him in for another kiss and weaved her fingers into his long hair.

He placed his hands on top of hers and slid them downwards as he clasped them together between his palms. "You seem troubled, Rebecca. What ails you?"

"The judge," she mumbled and reached upwards to kiss him again. However, Alistair stepped backwards and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Speak," He implored, "For I wish not to assume the worst."

"You will hear of it soon enough," Rebecca replied. "Once I speak to my father, he will rescind his blessing."

Alistair noticed the dark handprint bruised on her arm. He gently lifted her elbow and palm to examine the wound. "Did the judge do this?"

"Yes." Her answer was firm and quick. "Among many other indecencies I fear will dishearten you, my love." She caressed his cheek.

If Alistair didn't have the gem, he was sure his eyes would have shifted colors. "I wish to be present when you speak with your father."

"Thank you," Rebecca leaned her head against his shoulder and hugged him. "Your company will be greatly appreciated."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her. "Come now." He hands her a handkerchief. "Dry your eyes. Until your father returns from his meeting, we will think nothing more of the matter. Perhaps a distraction is in order."

"Whatever do you have in mind?"

He pressed his lips together and hummed to himself lightly. He looked into her eyes and leaned down, kissing her firmly on the lips. "Come with me and see." He smiled and kissed her again. Eventually, Alistair led Rebecca into the woods—the only place where they could exist without fear of being themselves.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent didn't understand what was going on. The moment he told Gabe about Catherine falling ill, he stopped killing innocent people. Vincent knew he needed to control the situation quickly. While watching Catherine, he came up with a plausible plan in which he could try and ensnare Gabe. But in order to capture the bastard, he had to get close enough to tranque him. He knew Catherine would kick his ass if he kills Gabe in cold blood. So, if he could apprehend the former ADA, it would buy him some time until he figures out what to do with him.

Heather is still watching Catherine, and if anything _did _happen while he was away, she was instructed to call him immediately. As he headed towards Catherine's apartment complex, he sensed Gabe's presence nearby. In seconds, the former soldier blurred to the alleyway and jumped up to Catherine's fire escape. Gabe's presence was incredibly strong. He climbed into Catherine's bedroom and saw a shadow walking about the kitchen. Vincent slowly made his way down the hallway, hoping to surprise the intruder.

"I knew that if I made an appearance here, you'd eventually show up." Gabe stated, his eyes glowing and glaring at Vincent.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you."

"I'm here. Now what do you want?" Vincent growled.

"I came for a truce." Gabe extended his hand. "I promise to stop everything if you promise to stay away from Catherine."

"Not happening." Vincent spat.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Gabe sighed. "You know, when I heard Catherine was ill, I thought about stopping my personal vendetta against you until she would come to her senses. Then, when I came here, I could smell your scent everywhere. Just when I thought I had enough, I managed to see small movie clips of the two of you fucking each other the last time you were in her bedroom."

Vincent growled, disgusted of Gabe in every sense of the word.

"I have to hand it to you, though, I didn't know you could see things like that with these beastly abilities. But, the more you two fucked, the more I realized, Catherine will never come back to me. When we were together, she never fucked me like she fucks you."

At that, Vincent rammed his fist into Gabe's sternum. Gabe flew backwards but managed to stand back up and charge Vincent. He backhanded Vincent, sending him into the wall. Before Vincent could stand up, Gabe repetitively kicked him in the face. Vincent found the strength to move, ramming his fist into Gabe's ankle. The former ADA tumbled over, giving Vincent the upperhand. Vincent shoved him away from him and sent Gabe flying from an uppercut. Vincent hovered over him, foot on the beast's chest.

"Talk about Catherine like that again, and I won't hesitate ripping your head off." Vincent growled. "I'm only sparing your damned life because Catherine asked me not to kill you. I'm going to honor her request, but if you go after anybody again, you will be the last beast I ever kill." With that, Vincent took his foot off of him and started looking for his backpack. He had taken one of the tranquilizer guns with him when he left the Gentlemen's Guild. His backpack must have fallen off of him when Gabe struck him the first time. As he went to look for it, Gabe hopped to his feet and rammed his fist into Vincent's temple. Vincent immediately fell to the floor, clutching his head.

"If I can't have Catherine, then I'll make sure no one ever does." Gabe growled. Vincent tried to stand up, but his temple was pounding and bleeding. He watched as Gabe jumped off of Catherine's balcony and winced as he reached for his phone in his back pocket.

He lost consciousness before he could even dial Tess's cell.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Alistair escorted Rebecca back to her home a few hours later when, from the woods, he heard her father arriving home for the day. When they arrived at the door, Richard Reynolds surprised both of them by grabbing Rebecca's arm and dragging her into his study without voicing his reasons for doing so.

"Father! What is the meaning of this!?" Rebecca rubbed her arm after Richard forced her to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Did you or did you not strike the judge upon your visit today?" His voice was stern and furious.

"Father, who spoke with you this afternoon?" Rebecca asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Never has her father grabbed her in such a way.

"Answer the question, Rebecca!"

She balked. "Yes, but—"

"So it _is _true then!" Her father circled around his desk and grabbed both of her shoulders, shaking her violently. "How dare you!" He smacked her across the face and jerked her to her feet. "Away with you! Speak to me no more! You are to go to Judge Lowan and apologize immediately! I will not allow you inside my home until I receive word confirming you have apologized civilly."

"Father! Please allow me to explain!" Rebecca rushed over to Richard and placed her hands on his arm. "There is a reason; I promise! Once you hear what I have to say, all will make sense!"

"I did not raise a violent daughter! Go! Be out of my sight!" Richard waved his hand and pushed her away from him. "Once you apologize to the judge, he has agreed to accept your apology if and only if you two marry within the fortnight."

Rebecca was angry. She hated being treated like property and had no desire to marry a man who disrespected her. "I refuse to marry such a man, Father."

"You _will _marry him."

"No I will not." She inhaled a deep breath. "I will _not _marry a man who insults me, belittles me and has no respect for my dignity as a woman! If you were not so quick to jump to conclusions, you should know he advanced me and tried to force himself on me. I did what was necessary to protect myself."

"Hold your tongue, daughter!" He slapped her again, causing her to fall over. "I will not tolerate your behavior! You expect me to believe a woman over the judge?!"

"NO!" She shouted at him as she held her cheek, "I am _asking _you to believe _me_, your _daughter_! On what grounds have I ever given you a reason to distrust me, Father?! I do not care if the judge has me locked up for hitting him!" She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Because I refuse to marry him. I will kill myself before I allow that to happen."

As Richard rose his hand to smack her once again, Alistair busted into the office and blocked Richard's strike. "What your daughter says is true, sir." He turned and helped Rebecca to her feet before wrapping her into his arms. "If you will not take her word because she is a woman, then take it from me instead. I hold the highest regard for Rebecca; I am a medical practitioner. When she came to me after her visit to the judge's home, her arm," he lifted Rebecca's bruised arm, "was bruised, and I assure you she was in perfect condition before entering his manor."

Richard refused to hear anymore. "Rebecca, you are to apologize to the judge immediately. Alistair, if it pleases you, accompany my daughter and ensure she behaves herself." He walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Come on, love." Alistair whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Not yet." Rebecca wormed away from his arms and marched up to her father. "Until you rescind your blessing, I will not apologize."

"Apologize first, and _then_ I might consider." Richard replied, even though he had no plans of rescinding his blessing. But Rebecca didn't need to know that.

Before another word was said, Alistair wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist and guided her out of the room before she could say something she might regret. When they were outside, Alistair muttered, "He won't annul his blessing."

"How do you know?"

"I know when people are lying, remember?"

"But…the gem? You didn't have the gem on you?"

"No. While you were with your father, I hid it in guest bedchamber. Forgive me, but I wanted to know what your father was saying to you. I had only just returned when I heard him strike your cheek." He caressed her face before planting a soft kiss against her forehead. "Come. If we do as your father says, perhaps the judge will be civil enough to reconsider his intentions on marrying you within the fortnight."

For the most part, Alistair and Rebecca walked in silence as they made their way to Judge Lowan's home. If only Rebecca could use her magic to convince the judge to change his mind—however, messing with a person's mind beyond wiping one's memories with a potion was strictly forbidden. If not careful, she could destroy the judge's mind; that would be the last thing she would need at the moment.

When she knocked on the door, Judge Lowan opened it. "I did not expect to see you so soon, Miss Reynolds. I expect you've come to apologize for assaulting me and forcing yourself onto me?"

"I did no such thing!" Rebecca balked.

"I believe you are confused, my dear." The judge laughed. "You practically threw yourself at me the second I walked into the room. Do not deny it."

"You are…despicable!" Rebecca spat. "I knew this was a terrible idea, Alistair. Come. We need not be here anymore." As she walked off of the terrace, the judge reached out and grabbed her arm again. She ripped herself away from him, tempted to strike the judge again. To her surprise, however, Alistair stepped in and punched the judge in the nose.

"You stay away from her, you hear!" Alistair grabbed Judge Lowan's collar and pinned him against the door. "If I find out you've harmed her in any such way, you will have _me_ to answer to. You do not deserve Rebecca's heart." With that, Alistair dropped him on his knees and raced towards Rebecca. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her towards him as they made their way towards home.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Long after Rebecca's parents retired for the night, Rebecca snuck into Alistair's bedchamber and found him lying down in bed. She pulled off her night jacket and crawled into his sheets. She anxiously pulled the bed curtains closed and eagerly pressed her mouth against his. He fumbled with her nightgown buttons until he managed to loosen the gown enough to where he could easily slide it off of her body. It fell off of her shoulders and collected around her waist. She slid it off of her, pulling her pantalets down as well and urged Alistair to remove the rest of his clothing as well.

He willingly complied before his hand found her warmth. Her back was pressed against the left side of his chest, and as his fingers delved inside her, his other palm massaged her right breast. She turned her head towards him and captured his lips with hers. When she felt him squeeze a tiny button inside of her, she moaned in response and reached for his erection.

"I love you, Miss Reynolds." Alistair mumbled against her lips.

"As do I." She quietly responded. "As do I."

For hours upon hours during the night, Alistair and Rebecca made love; if Alistair heard a noise, he would clamp a hand over her mouth, but he would still rock with her. As long as no one heard noises, they would be safe.

Or so they thought.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Heather sniffed as she read Rebecca's thoughts concerning her 'nights' with Alistair. They were beautiful words, and she was convinced Catherine's ancestor truly loved Alistair. The more she read Rebecca's journal, the more she realized just how similar Catherine was to Rebecca. Both were in love with beasts, both were pursued by a man with the last name: Lowan—perhaps they're related as well, both are strong willed women who stand up for what they believe and both were willing to do anything to protect the men they loved.

She had a bad feeling that Rebecca's tale would not end well.

Hopefully Catherine's tale with Vincent will not end the same way—whatever that might be.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Heather screamed. Gabe stormed into the room, pushed Heather out of the way and grabbed Catherine. Before Heather could recover from flying against the wall and getting winded, Gabe, along with her sister, was gone.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**I know this isn't as long as the other two chapters, but I really wanted to get the third chapter out there! :) Looks like it might take more than just one more addition. I think it is safe to say that this fanfiction will have more than 4 parts. (not sure what number though)**

**I promise I haven't forgotten For Her. I will work on the next chapter of FH before working on the next chapter for this fanfiction. **

**ENJOY! **


	4. PART FOUR

**WriterFreak001:** Thank you for all of the reviews so far! I hope to have more after I post this chapter! XOXO

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**PLEASE READ FIRST!**

**Time in the 1800s moves faster in Catherine's mind compared to real time. For example, in Catherine's mind, the 1800s may go for three weeks, and the real world may only experience 5 hours. Make sense?**

**THERE WILL BE SOME DISTURBING SCENES SO PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART FOUR**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Even though Catherine was curious to know what happens between Rebecca and Alistair, she really wanted to return home to Vincent. She hated thinking what's going on in her boyfriend's mind during her absence. He's probably out of his wits; hell, he could be tearing apart they city looking for her! She needed to find some ruby slippers and force Rebecca to say, "There's no place like home" a bajillion times until she woke up in Vincent's arms again—not Alistair's.

It just wasn't the same.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

**1800s: 3 weeks later…**

Rebecca woke up to another pleasant morning with Alistair cocooned within her slender arms. She knew it was wrong to sleep with a man out of wedlock, but everything felt right to her. Married or not, Alistair was hers, and she was his. As she watched him sleep, she weaved her fingers through his unkempt and unruly hair while rubbing her thumb across his cheek. Upon her light touch, his eyes fluttered open, greeting her warmly with his soft, brown eyes. Without words, she bent down and pressed her lips against his, wanting him to know just how beautiful he had made her feel over the last two nights. As Alistair wrapped his arms around her torso and rolled them over until he was on top of her, they heard the guest bedchamber's door open, causing both of them to freeze.

"Alistair?"

Rebecca shot a look at the man on top of her. Her eyes widened with fear. Why would her mother be here?! Did she suspect something?!

"Are you here, Alistair?"

Alistair grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around his waist before poking his head through the curtains. "Is there something the matter?"

"A man has been killed last night, and the local physician is ill. Would you mind going into town and examining the body seeing as you _are _the local physician's newest apprentice?" Vivian asked; she frowned, sensing another presence in the room.

"I would be much obliged." Alistair bowed his head with respect. "Let me dress and break my fast; I can be there within the hour."

"Of course," Vivian nodded. "I will have Jonathan, our carriage driver, escort you where you are needed."

"Thank you, madam." Alistair bowed again, feeling Rebecca's hands roaming about his back.

She turned to leave, but stopped when she noticed her daughter's clothing discarded on the floor. Alistair pressed his lips together and gulped audibly; the last thing he wanted was for Rebecca's parents to shun her for bedding with him. Vivian ripped open the curtains, revealing a very naked Rebecca pressed against Alistair's back. Inhaling a deep breath, she turned around and said, "Alistair, please dress for the day and break your fast." She dared not speak with Rebecca; she had no words to describe her daughter's disgrace.

"Mother, wait!" Rebecca called out as she jumped out of the bed and chased her mother out into the hallway. She did not care if the staff saw her nude body; she needed to explain matters to her mother as soon as possible before her mother tells her father of her infidelity. "Please, Mother!" Rebecca managed to pull Vivian into her bedchamber and locked the door, blocking her mother's path. "I know what you are going to say, but perhaps I may be able to help you see reason in all of this."

"Rebecca, I know you love Alistair, but how could you be so careless!?" Vivian waved her arms into the air. "What would your father say?!"

"Mother, please, I beg of you! Please do not speak of this to Father! He will be so cross with me!" Rebecca grabbed her mother's arm and pleaded her to keep everything she had witnessed quiet.

"I have to! What if Alistair has fathered you a child? What then?! If we do not take care of this properly, our family status will degrade and you will be labeled as a whore!" She whispered harshly. "Do you want that, Rebecca?"

"No! Of course not! But I fear what Father might do if he learns of Alistair and my _relationship_." Rebecca could feel tears staining her cheeks. She never anticipated her mother finding out about their sexual relationship. She had been careless and didn't hide her clothes properly.

"I will speak with him as civilly as possible, Daughter, but we cannot ignore this." Vivian shook her head.

"I had to, Mother. Please do not look down upon Alistair; he was a gentleman the first night we consummated our love. He suggested we part ways, but I convinced him otherwise. If you should judge someone harshly, turn your eyes upon me and look away from Alistair." Rebecca walked over to her bed and wrapped one of the loose sheets around her body. "Father is bent on me marrying Judge Lowan; without him rescinding his blessing, I fear I will have no choice in the matter."

"So you chose to bed with Alistair so the judge would reject you as an impure woman?"

"No." Rebecca shook her head. "He was not to know. No one was." Rebecca pressed her lips together and looked at her mother. "Alistair and I…we have secrets no one must know—his darker self and my magic; we understand each other on a level I could never share with the judge. What would he think of me if he learnt I had magic? Alistair is the only one I will ever love, and if we have to keep half of our lives a secret, then what is the harm of keeping our physical relationship a secret as well? If I cannot be happy with a man I do not love, then what is the point, Mother?"

"Sometimes, Daughter, we have to make sacrifices. I want you to be happy with whomever you marry, Rebecca, I do, but unless I tell your father what you and Alistair have been doing every night—I assume—since his arrival, you _will _marry the judge. You are lucky he told your father he wanted to wait a while longer before marrying you or else you would be his wife this very moment. We must inform your father, Rebecca. What would happen if you marry the judge, and he learns you are carrying a child not fathered by him? The social consequences would be severe." Vivian rubbed Rebecca's back and pulled her into an embrace.

"But we know not if I am with child, Mother."

"No. At this moment, we do not, but the chances are very high." Vivian sighed. "For now, I will keep this a secret between the three of us. I refuse to give you a potion that would terminate any child growing inside of you, my daughter for I believe every infant deserves life no matter the circumstances. However, if your father or anybody else learns of your relationship with Alistair, I will deny this very moment. Understood?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mother."

"Do not thank me yet." Vivian stood up and started walking towards the door. "I am going to fetch Eloise, and she will help you dress for the day. Once you are downstairs, please break your fast. I would like to go into town today and purchase a new hat; you _will _join me and leave Alistair to his own duties. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mother." Rebecca nodded as her mother left her bedchamber. Eloise walked in and curtseyed before fetching Rebecca's crinoline and corset. Once Rebecca was dressed and ready to walk down the stairs, she exited her bedchamber, leaving Eloise behind to clean her room. Before she approached the stairs, a strong pair of arms pulled her into another guest bedchamber—different from the one Alistair was using.

Before a single word was spoken, Alistair kissed Rebecca hard on the mouth. "Did it go well with your mother?"

"Barely," Rebecca kissed his jawbone. "I managed to keep her quiet for the time being. But we must be more careful, Alistair, or else my _father _will be the next one to barge in on us."

"Indeed. Unfortunately, I must go. I have already eaten and need to examine that poor fellow's body to determine cause of death. I merely wanted to ensure you were all right." He kissed her lips and leaned his head against hers. "Woods, this afternoon? Perhaps 3 o'clock?"

"I will try," Rebecca muttered before pressing her lips against his once more. "You have your gem, correct?"

"Indeed." Alistair pointed to the small green gem hanging from his neck.

"Very good." Rebecca smiled. "Be safe."

"I will be." He kissed her cheek and abruptly left the room. She waited a few moments before leaving the room herself, wanting no one to suspect anything.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent finally woke up to a splitting headache, finding Tess standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with JT?"

"Captain Ward called me; he said there was a call from one of Cat's neighbors claiming that there was some domestic disturbance going on in here." Tess replied as she noted all of the broken furniture. "Apparently, _something _happened here."

"I found Gabe snooping in Catherine's place. We got in an argument and fought. He caught me off-guard and knocked me unconscious. It won't happen again." Vincent said as he stood up.

"You and Gabe getting into a fight? Pshhh. You _do _realize that's an empty promise, right?"

"That's not what I meant, Tess, and you know it." Vincent popped his neck. "How's JT?"

"Oddly cheerful," Tess shrugged. "I think he _likes _the idea of being paralyzed; he said he's more like his favorite idol as a paralytic than he was on two feet."

Vincent chuckled. "Yeah; he always had a professional crush on Professor X from X-Men."

"Obviously." Tess rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how is Cat? She awake yet?"

"No. I don't think so." Vincent shook his head. "She's still under. I think. I told Heather to call if in case she _did _wake up while I was away." Vincent said as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket to look for any missed calls.

"Looks like Heather called you seven times. Something tells me you should call her back." Tess pointed to his phone, using her powerful skills of deduction.

Before Vincent could even dial for Heather, Tess's phone rang. He waited to see who was calling Tess and found out it was Heather. "Vargas." Tess said professionally like she did with all of the people who call her. "Heather? Yes, Vincent's with me…. You want to talk with him?... Of course. All right. I'll put you on speaker. Okay?" Tess put her phone on speaker and added, "All right, Heather. You're on speaker."

"_Vincent? Are you there?_"

"Yeah, I'm here." Vincent replied. "What's up?"

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE!?_" she suddenly shouted, causing Vincent to jump back from the speaker and cover his ears. "_I've been calling and calling and calling!_"

She sounded distressed. "What happened, Heather?" Tess asked in Vincent's stead.

"_Gabe_," Heather mumbled. "_He took her, Vincent! He took Cat!_"

Both Tess and Vincent were on alert. "When?!" Vincent leapt to his feet and took the phone from Tess.

"_An hour ago, maybe? I tried calling, but you wouldn't pick up your phone. Then Cat's phone died so I called Tess." _Heather panicked. "_What should I do? Call 911?_"

"No." Tess replied candidly. "Stay at the guild. Vincent and I are on our way."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Gabe watched Catherine as she slept. Oh how much he wanted to take her life and destroy Vincent's. If he couldn't have Catherine, neither should Vincent. And there was only one way to solve that problem—kill her.

He realized that even if he killed Vincent, Catherine would never fall in love with him again; she would hate him forever. So, poetic justice was in order. If he killed the woman he loved, he would succeed in destroying Vincent forever. He'd rather see the other beast suffer than anything else. But first, Catherine needed to wake up.

He didn't want to kill her while she was unconscious. He had _more _dignity than _that_. Once she woke up, he would kill her slowly and painfully. After all, he wanted Catherine to suffer too; _she_ wasthe source for all of his emotional agony.

He _will _have his revenge.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

After venturing off to several stores for hats, dresses and ribbons, Vivian Reynolds was ready to retire for the day. While everything was being delivered to her stagecoach, she noticed Rebecca staring at a row of vests displayed in one of the windows of the store on the corner. "What is it, darling?" Vivian asked as she made her way over to Rebecca.

"Alistair's birthday is within the month, Mother. I believe he deserves a nice gift, do you not?"

"He does indeed." Vivian nodded. "But, considering your relationship with him, I suggest you give him this gift or whatever gift you choose to give him in secret."

"Yes, Mother." Rebecca replied as she walked into the store. Vivian followed her and paid for two vests in which Rebecca picked out. "I think these will look dashing on him." She smiled as the cashier boxed the vests for her.

"He will look handsome indeed." Vivian replied. "Darling," She looked at Rebecca, "I forgot to the purchase yellow hat I saw in the window of the store down the street. Do a favor for me and ensure these vests make their way to the carriage while I disappear for a moment?"

"Of course mother." Rebecca nodded as her mother walked out of the store. She led the employee to the carriage and directed him to give the box to the driver. Once that was taken care of, Rebecca sat down on a bench in front of the store, waiting for her mother. Suddenly, she saw the judge in the distance. Quickly, she stood up and tried to walk the corner, but he easily caught up to her and grabbed her arm forcefully. "Unhand me at once!"

He covered her mouth and walked away from the busy street as she squirmed in his arms. Once behind the building, he pinned her against the wall and slapped her cheek without reason.

"You ungrateful whore!" the judge spat as he pushed his hands against her breasts. Rebecca tried to shove him off of her but he trapped her arms between her back and the wall. He slapped her again. She spat in his face. Using one hand to force her back—which, she noticed how incredibly strong the judge was for a man of his size—he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face before clogging the material into her mouth. "I saw you, a few weeks back, *fucking* that _fiend_, Miss Reynolds." He glided his tongue across the side of her face as his hands jammed inside her dress and squeezed her breasts. She squirmed from his poisonous touch. "List to me, you _whore_, if you _don't _want the entire town to know about your sexual sins with Alistair, you will force him out of your life and marry me in three days."

She managed to spit the cloth out of her mouth. "I will do no such thing." With her mind, she pushed him away, not caring about exposing her powers anymore. "Stay away from me, you bastard." Not once had she ever used such a vulgar term before, but she felt threatened and had reason to speak so discourteous. As she started walking back towards the front, Judge Lowan chased her. She called out for her mother, begging for her presence. When she arrived at the front of the store, the carriage was gone. Where did her mother go?! Did her mother think she had already walked home?!

"Your mother is probably halfway home by now," The judge laughed. "I paid my friend to inform her you wanted to stay and speak with a friend and that your so-called friend would have you taken home before dinner."

"You monster!" Rebecca slapped him again. Several people gawked and gasped, but she did not care. She started marching away from him, but he slowly followed her—not wanting to make a scene. When she was away from town, she started running through the woods. He followed. She discarded her shoes and cloaked herself with her magic as she continued towards the clearing where she planned on meeting Alistair. She tripped. Her dress tore all the way down. Needing for a faster getaway, she quietly but quickly unbuttoned her dress. She was glad Eloise convinced her to wear unopened pantalets instead of her usual attire. After minutes of struggling, she finally managed to discard her crinoline. Maybe the judge will trip over it and meet his impending doom.

Free from most of her clothing save for her corset and pantalets, Rebecca began running again. She waved her hand over her dress and crinoline, and she muttered, "_Evanesco _(Vanish)." Immediately, the dress and the crinoline disintegrated; she couldn't afford to have any possession of hers linked back to her if in case something happens in these woods. Rebecca ran as far and as fast as she could, not knowing if the judge was still behind her. She stopped, only for a moment to catch her breath.

Suddenly, _something _pushed her downwards; the strength was of no man, but she knew her beloved would do no such thing to her. Suddenly, everything all clicked. There was another beast in New York City, and she knew exactly who he was. When she tried to stand up, the force knocked her down again, this time, placing its weight on top of her. He inhaled her scent and possessively licked her face again. He aimed to remove his pants, but he made the mistake of not apprehending her hands or feet. She kicked him as hard as she could, causing him to double over in pain. She rose to her feet and started running again, only to be forced down when he grabbed her hair and yanked on it. She screamed in agony. As she gripped her head from the pain, he viciously ripped her corset off of her. She immediately pulled her knees to her chest to conceal herself from him as she continued holding her head in agony. She was sure he ripped some of her locks out of her head.

She heard him unbuckle his pants and pull them down, but she dared not look. He advanced her. She backed away as far as she could until her back slammed against a tree. When he lunged for her, she clutched her head to tap into her strongest form of magic and screamed.

Everything went white.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent and Tess finally arrived at the guild and raced to meet Heather in Vincent's old room. As Tess ran to Heather to see if she was okay, Vincent tried to catch wind of Gabe or Catherine's scent. He scanned the room and found blood on the floor underneath the window. Catherine's. He focused on the bloodstain and saw Gabe crashing into the same window as earlier, tossing Heather towards the wall. Then, Gabe grabbed Catherine and jumped out of the window again; unfortunately, Gabe did not anticipate Catherine's leg getting scratched on the glass. Luckily it didn't look like a deep cut from what Vincent could see. Hopefully, her injury wouldn't have dried up before ending up wherever Gabe took her.

"I've caught Catherine's scent," Vincent said, turning to Tess and Heather. "You two go to the hospital and be with JT; inform him what's going on. I'll go and get Catherine back." With that, the beast disappeared, leaving Tess and Heather all by their lonesome.

Vincent ran as fast as he could as he followed Catherine's scent. He lucked out when it was Catherine's blood instead of Gabe's. Even though he has strong Beast Sense, he could track Catherine easier because he can hear her heartbeat along with smell her blood. Gabe was reckless. He tried to take every measure to make sure Vincent wouldn't be able to save Catherine, but he didn't take into account that Vincent would always be able to find her no matter how far she was. Blood made things a hell of a lot easier for him, though.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca groaned and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and immediately jumped to her feet at the sight she saw. Most of the trees around her were gone. All that were left were their trunks—nothing more. White mist steamed off of the trunks and the judge could be seen in the distance; she needed no expert to know he was no longer of this world. She ran over to the body, not caring to cover herself up. She covered her mouth; never did she ever intend for something like _this _to happen. Never!

The judge hardly looked like the judge anymore. His skin had been completely melted onto his bones; he was steaming like the trees as well. Not knowing what to do, she fled the scene and ran for the clearing—crying into her palm in the process. She swore to her mother she would never use her magic to destroy a life, but the deed was done, and there was nothing she could do. "Alistair!" She cried out in desperation. She needed to hold him. To kiss him. To love him. She needed him to tell her everything would be all right. "Alistair!" she called again.

"Rebecca?!" she heard her beloved call out in the distance. "Where are you?!" She called his name again and in seconds, he was at her side. "What on earth happened?" He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her before pulling her into a tight embrace.

She stared into the dark forest for minutes, not sure what to say. Suddenly, the words just popped out. "I killed him."

"Who?"

"The judge." She mumbled against his vest. "I killed him."

"How?"

"I know not how," She shook her head, "Only that it was me who killed him." She held him tighter and cried into his embrace. He shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"I am here now," He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. "I am right here."

"He tried to touch me," she muttered. "I was scared. I fought back as much as I could. I looked away when he—"

"Shhhh," Alistair kissed her forehead. "You need not explain. You are safe, that is all that matters now." But she could tell something was still bothering her beloved.

"He did not defile me, Alistair." She cupped his face. He pulled her in for a kiss before he lifted her off of the ground and carried her like a man carries his wife before the first night of consummation. As he continued to kiss her, she pulled away.

"What is it, love?"

"My corset!" she exclaimed. "It has to be back there still! If someone finds i—" Alistair placed a finger on her lips to hush her.

"They will not find it." He assured her. "Come, we will go there at once and destroy _anything _linking his death to you, all right?"

She nodded. "What would I do without you, Alistair?"

"Let's not discuss it shall we? I dare not think of what life would be like if you were not in it, my love." He mumbled as he carried her away from the clearing. They walked for minutes until Alistair could smell rotted flesh. They were close. As he examined the extent of the damage, he was surprised as she was when she first opened her eyes. "This was your doing?"

"I did not mean to do it, Alistair. I was scared. One moment, I was screaming and tapping into my innermost power because I did not know what else to do. I blanked out and woke up to this. I do not even know how long I have been unconscious." Rebecca covered her face with her hands in distress. She could not bear to look at the damage any more. Alistair searched high and low for Rebecca's corset but did not see it in sight. He reverted to his night vision, and he went as far as where the trees stood tall again. It was nowhere to be found.

"Perhaps it was disintegrated along with everything else?" He shrugged. "I do not see it, milady."

"Perhaps." Rebecca nodded. "What should we do? Should I use my magic and destroy the evidence?"

"No. Let them find his body. They will presume a witch is involved, and if you have been careful, they will not suspect you. Now, come, my love. Let us leave this place at once and act as if we know nothing of this matter. I will take you home. You will sleep in your own bedchamber tonight, and I will sleep in mine. We must not warrant suspicion on anything tonight. We will need alibis, and you need a decent night of rest, Rebecca."

She inhaled a deep breath. "I do not think I _can _sleep tonight, Alistair."

"Then I will stay in your room until you _do _fall asleep. Once you have fallen asleep, I will sneak off into my own bedchamber. Understood?"

He picked her up again, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yes."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

As promised, Alistair stayed in Rebecca's room until she could fall asleep. He kissed her forehead goodnight and then her lips before leaving her bedchamber. He crept down the hallway and found his way to his own guest bedchamber; he hated leaving her in her room, for she was vulnerable. Who knows what could happen?

As he changed out of his clothes, he decided it was best to leave the gem on his person for the night. If in case he was startled by something—for example, Richard Reynolds—he needed to appear as humanly as possible; the gem, with all thanks to Rebecca, worked wonders for him. He planned on giving her his many thanks for the rest of his life.

It was a few hours into the night when he heard his door creak open. He sat up in his bed and pulled open the curtains. Rebecca was standing in front of him. Tears stained her cheeks. "What is it, love?" he asked as he looked up at her. "Is everything all right?"

She shook her head but remained where she was. Realizing she was asking permission to join him, he scooted over and pulled down the sheets. Without words, she climbed into his bed and crawled into his arms. "I keep seeing what happened today in my dreams, Alistair." She mumbled against his nightshirt.

"Shhh…" he kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, my love. Dream peaceful dreams of us—of what are future could be." He waited until she fell asleep against him before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine couldn't believe what Rebecca had gone through. The feelings she felt after killing the judge was similar to what she had felt when she had _almost _killed Gabe the other night. If she had magic, would _she _have killed Gabe too if not for Vincent's timely arrival?

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain emanating from her stomach. What was going on? Rebecca's body was peacefully sleeping with Alistair. Why was she in so much pain? She couldn't clutch her abdomen as much as she wanted to. Something was digging into her skin, but she didn't know why! The pain was too excruciating! "MAKE IT STOP!" She cried.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Gabe couldn't wait any longer for Catherine to wake up. The least he could do was _start _hurting her. Who knows, maybe pain would wake her up? He had her tied to a hospital bed—one he had stored at his castle. He felt it was poetic justice to bring her here—the place where he and Vincent had their last major showdown.

He turned and picked up a scalpel. "This will do." Slowly, he ripped off her shirt and touched the blade to her abdomen, pressing the blade against it. Blood flowed out of the small cut he made. He slowly slid the scalpel across her skin, slicing into it as if he was performing a dissection. Her body writhed in response; he was tempted strip her from the rest of her clothes and slide the blade downward towards her sensitive core, but he decided against it, wanting to save the best for last.

He dug the scalpel in deeper, and the next thing he knew, she was screaming, "MAKE IT STOP!" Her head lurched forward and her eyes flickered open; she was panting from the pain.

"Welcome back, Catherine." Gabe smirked.

"Stay away from me." Catherine squirmed from him, but when she realized she was restrained, she started screaming for help. He smacked her in the face as hard as possible.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

She clamped her mouth shut.

"Good girl." He grabbed her chin, opened her lips and crammed a rag into her mouth. She gagged in response, but she couldn't spit the cloth out of her mouth like Rebecca once did. "You're probably wondering _why _you're here, Catherine. It's simple. I've decided to take initiative and kill you instead, solving _both _Vincent and my problems. If I can't have you, neither will Vincent." Gabe said and then jammed the scalpel into her leg. She screamed, choked and gagged. "Music to my ears," he chuckled. He grabbed another scalpel. "Let's see what happens when I do _this_." Gabe said, jabbing the other scalpel into the back of her shoulder. Again, she cried in agony, begging him to stop.

Another scalpel wedged into her other leg, causing the same response. He picked the first scalpel up and jabbed it into her leg again. And again. And again. And AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN!

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent growled with hatred and disgust. He could smell Catherine's blood wreaking from the former ADA's old castle. Vincent rendered every security guard on sight unconscious as he made his way to Catherine. He heard her muffled screams and wanted to rip Gabe's pathetic head off of his shoulders for hurting his Catherine. He could feel the beast's energy surging from within, but he had to wait a little while longer—just until he could ensure Catherine's safety.

He had lost his patience with Gabe a long time ago. Gabe was so out of control that the beast didn't hear him come in. Vincent needed no introduction; the bastard had gone too far and needed to be stopped. Plain and simple. Before Gabe could puncture Catherine with the blade in his hand again, Vincent rammed himself into the beast and knocked him against the equipment. He grabbed Gabe by the collar and threw him across the room. In swift motion, Vincent removed all of the scalpels from Catherine's body and broke her restraints. Before he could pick her up and take her to safety, Gabe returned, angrier than ever. Vincent beasted out and guarded his mate. Gabe tried charging him, but Vincent grabbed him and tossed him out the window.

He turned to Catherine, still in his beastly appearance, and cupped her face; he needed her to know he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She kissed his clawed fingers before he had to tear away from her when Gabe climbed back in, ready for more action. This time, Gabe was the one who tossed _Vincent _across the room. Vincent growled and stood up, shaking away the shock of the impact. He saw Gabe approaching Catherine. In seconds, Vincent charged Gabe and tackled him to the ground. Without hesitation, Vincent jammed his fist into Gabe's mouth. Almost immediately, Gabe turned back to his normal self the moment he felt the need to swallow.

"What happened?" He blinked.

"You know that gem you thought you destroyed?" Vincent asked as he reverted to his normal self as well. "Well, it was a fake. I just crammed the real thing down your throat, and you just swallowed it. It's going to be a while before you can beast out again." Vincent got off of him; Gabe was not a threat anymore—at least not tonight. "I called Tess when I figured out where you were keeping Catherine. She and about fifty squad cars are outside waiting for you." Vincent circled around the hospital bed and noticed all of the blood seeping out of Catherine's body. "Damn." He muttered. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but he knew she was just putting on a good front. Her heartbeat said otherwise. He cupped her face and kissed her several times, reassuring her she's safe. He had Tess call a paramedics because he didn't know what condition Catherine would be in when he arrived on sight. He unhooked the hospital bed from the wall and started carting her out of the room. Vincent paused when he saw Gabe charging for them; he had a broken bottle in his hand and was aiming it towards Vincent. Vincent beasted out once more and aimed to throw Gabe across the room when the bastard pulled out a gun and aimed it at Catherine. He fired the bullet, and at once, time seemed to slow down. Vincent wasn't close enough to Catherine to push her out of the way; he could run in front of it and 'hope' to stunt the bullet's path, but that was all he _could _do. As he raced to save her, Gabe tossed the bottle at him, aiming to kill him as well as Catherine.

"NO!" Catherine screamed, gripping her head. Before she knew it, the entire building emanated in a bright, white light.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

A few days later, Catherine's eyes fluttered open; she was in the hospital. She turned and saw Vincent sitting next to her, holding her hand. "Hey," he whispered and greeted her with a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"What happened?"

"You kicked ass, that's what." Vincent smiled.

"What _really _happened?" Catherine frowned, wanting a full report.

"Honestly? I'm not so sure myself. Gabe fired a gun on you and apparently hurled a broken bottle towards me. You could do the math as well as anyone, and screamed "No!" as loud as you could. The next thing I know, the entire place goes white—like some celestial light or something. When I come to, Gabe was down; the bullet pierced into his skull and the bottle impaled his crotch. Talk about poetic justice." Vincent kissed her nose. "Whatever happened, Catherine, it was a defensive move. That's all."

"But what did the NYPD rule his killing as?"

"Accidental suicide," Vincent smirked. "They believe he tripped and landed on the broken bottle. Tess convinced them that because the pain in his balls was _too _much, he ended his life by shooting his gun. Which ballistics matched, so it's not like they're going to be asking for guns anytime soon." Vincent combed his fingers through her hair. "But…how did you…I'm mean…where did you learn how to do that?"

Catherine knew he was referring to the bright white light. "I don't know…, but it isn't the first time I've seen it happen either."

"Do tell." Vincent stated, kissing her fingers.

"Well…"

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

***Apparently the F-word, (I only spell it out when used in literary context), originated about a thousand years ago…. So if you think it wasn't said back then, you are wrongly mistaken. **

**That was some intense SCHTUFF going on there! Now, the question is, is Catherine ready to move on with life without finding out about Rebecca and Alistair's lives? Or, will she try to return and see their adventures out? Perhaps she might figure out how to bring Vincent with her. Or, do you think she'll just be satisfied **_**reading **_**the journal and finding out about Rebecca and Alistair that way? **

**Stick around next time and find out! Next chapter will be uploaded sometime during the weekend. (Probably Sunday, American time). **

**ENJOY! **


	5. PART FIVE

**WriterFreak001:** Sorry for the mini delay. Busy weekend and such. ANYWAY, Part 5 awaits your eyes! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Warning**:

SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. READERS' DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

* * *

'_Italics' _= thoughts

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART FIVE**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

It's been three weeks since Catherine was released from the hospital, and she's been growing more and more anxious about finding out what happened to Rebecca and Alistair. While part of her really wanted to see the world through Rebecca's eyes again, she knew it was risky. Vincent informed her about the time she contracted a minor case of Hypothermia while unconscious so there was _still _a possibility her body could undergo worse trauma. The other part thought it would be safe to simply _read _Rebecca's journal instead. Vincent supported _that _idea above the alternative. Reading the journal, however, just wasn't the same as experiencing everything her ancestor experienced. Catherine believed, wholeheartedly, Rebecca wrote that spell into the front page of her journal for a reason, so she's convinced she needed to access Rebecca's walk of life through reading the incantation again.

But there was only one problem: convincing Vincent.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She heard her boyfriend whisper as he leaned over her shoulder and kissed the crook of her neck. "You seem tense and distracted." He trailed his lips to the back of her shoulder and draped his arm over her abdomen as he waited for a response.

Catherine glided her hand along his arm and interlocked her fingers with his. She turned her head slightly towards his and was greeted with a short but sweet kiss. She looked down at their hands fumbling together, not sure how to answer his question without disappointing him.

"Uh oh. I know that look." Vincent brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gingerly. "What's on your mind, Catherine?" He was concerned. She usually wasn't so quiet. Catherine sat up and leaned against the headboard.

It was now or never.

"Vincent," Catherine finally made eye contact with him, still figuring out what to say. "I need to go back."

"To where?" he smirked but instantly frowned when he noticed her serious expression. As he watched her twist over and pick up the journal lying on her nightstand, he sighed. Oh. There. "Catherine, we've talked about this." He placed his hand on the journal and trapped it against her lap. "You promised you would stick to _reading _the journal, not walking in Rebecca's shoes. Remember what happened the last time?"

"I know, Vincent. I know." Catherine nodded, placing her hand on top of his. "But it's a risk I'm going to have to take. I know you don't want me to follow through with Rebecca's spell, but what if it's the only way to follow through with her wishes? There's a reason she wrote that spell, Vincent; don't you think I owe it to her to find out why?" Catherine's eyes demanded to know the truth. "What if, what if what she wrote in her journal is not what actually happened? I just can't believe she would go to lengths of writing down a spell in the front of the book only for it to be ignored."

"Catherine…" Vincent sighed. He did not like where this conversation was headed at all.

"Vincent," Catherine leaned against him and linked her fingers with his, "I've made up my mind." She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "I'm not asking your permission to go back there, Vincent. I'm asking for your support."

Vincent raked his hand through his hair and released a frustrated sigh. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I." He inhaled a deep breath and nodded quickly. "Okay. Fine. But you're not going back there until I have you hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Deal?"

"Deal." Catherine kissed his shoulder as he simultaneously pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"Do you mind waiting at least an hour or two before going under?" Vincent asked as he turned his body around and started climbing on top of her.

"Oh? And why would you want me to do that?" she raised her eyebrow playfully as he gripped her waist and scooted her hips towards him until she was flat against the bed and he was hovering over her.

Without answering, Vincent leaned downward and kissed her plump lips as she mindlessly straddled his hips, allowing him to eagerly accept her subtle invitation. While Vincent pushed his belly against hers, he stared into her eyes and emitted a low, guttural growl as he sensed her heightened arousal. He kissed her hard on the mouth and caressed her shoulders as he felt her hands slithering behind his broad back. She arched her back against him when his lips traveled to her collarbone. His fingers cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them, earning a sensual, low moan from his lover's lips.

For moments at a time, they did nothing but love each other.

They touched.

Kissed.

Licked.

Bit.

Moaned.

Suckled.

Nothing was left unloved.

The pads of their fingers danced across every scar.

Every freckle.

Every mole.

Every thought of imperfectness, every insecurity, every doubt and fear disappeared when they entered into a world where they could only exist.

"Perhaps," Catherine panted as her lover's lips feathered a line of kisses from her bellybutton to the tip of her core, "Perhaps…perhaps…perhaps make that three…make that three hours." She purred the last two words when she felt a significant someone's teeth gently scrape against her pleasure button.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Miss Chandler." Vincent mumbled against her inner thigh before having his wicked way with her.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Eventually, Vincent and Catherine made the effort to crawl out of bed, clean up and head for the guild to pick up a few supplies before heading over to the dungeon. Vincent believed going to the dungeons would be the best place for Catherine to finish her little subconscious rendezvous because he could use the lab equipment to set up a station where he could fastidiously monitor his girlfriend without prying eyes or ears from cops or neighbors. Vincent wasn't convinced that the investigation of Gabe's death was dropped. Yes, the report was written, but there was always at least one other person who was willing to dig deeper in order for some big promotion. Vincent worried that Catherine was being watched—that's mostly why he didn't want her to do anything reckless regarding her budding powers.

Apparently, when Catherine's blood seeped into the pages of Rebecca's journal, his girlfriend's magical abilities awakened. Luckily for both their sakes, nothing too weird has happened since Gabe's deserving demise. Sometimes, when her arousal spikes, her irises shift to a bright bluish color. So far, her iris-shifting only has happened once or twice in bed and another time when they were making love in the shower. To visibly see Catherine's heightened arousal through her eyes in turn often causes Vincent's to change colors as well. It's a new similarity only they will ever share together, and he certainly wasn't complaining. Vincent was actually curious to learn the limits of Catherine's magic. Perhaps, after this Rebecca ordeal is over and once Vincent's sure those Promotion-Go-Getters have dropped the Gabe investigation, he _might_ encourage his girlfriend to practice her new talents.

After all, they could come useful if she ever has to protect herself when he's not around.

Another reason they ventured off to the dungeon was because of all of the resources it contains. It may have served as a Beast Dungeon once before, and it may have also been a room used for experiments and cremation at one time, but the notes and research left abandoned could help Vincent find a way to help Catherine master her abilities (once they've actually _become _something worthy to be called "abilities"). Or perhaps there would be more information about the origin of Beasts. There _had _to be something there.

There just had to be.

Vincent finished hooking Catherine up to an IV and a heart monitor before tightening her restraints. If anything, he didn't want her to end up mauling her face off in the midst of an intense vision. Her cot was propped at a 45° angle, and Catherine was waiting patiently for her boyfriend to give her the journal. "Now are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Catherine nodded. "I have to do this."

"Okay," he sighed. He reached behind him and grabbed the journal off of the counter. He places it in her hands but doesn't let go of it. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"When or if Alistair and Rebecca make love to one another, can you _please _close your eyes or look away or something? I don't care if the man looks like me, Catherine, it's too weird to think my girlfriend is indirectly having sex with a man who's well over 200 years old." Vincent pleaded as he leaned down to her eye level.

"I told you," Catherine couldn't help but giggle at Vincent's overt jealousy. "I tried, but except for my mind, everything I do and feel is all Rebecca. I can't help it." She stuck out her bottom lip.

Vincent sighed. "Oh all right." He leaned in and kissed her. "Just…when they're _doing _each other, try not to enjoy it too much." He pressed his lips together and exhaled breath through his nose. She smirked at his look of defeat.

"After what we _did _this morning, I can't believe you're jealous of a man who's already dead." Catherine wanted to grab his face and rub her nose against his, but her restraints wouldn't let her.

"Ew. Gross." Vincent shuddered. "Now you're just making it seem like you're some necrophiliac!" He balked, raising his eyebrow skeptically. "You aren't one….are you?"

"Of course not!" Catherine objected his playful question, wanting to smack him in the chest. "Well, then again," Her nose scrunched up as a grin found her lips, "you _were _dead for 10 years."

Vincent rolled his eyes and pressed his nose and forehead against hers. "Of course. Blame it on the dead beast to fuel your passions for necrophilia and bestiality." He kissed her once. Twice. And three times before jerking his head away from hers. "Oh, just to clarify, when I say 'dead beast,' I'm referring to the man attacking your lips right now—not his 200-year-old beast double from the past."

"Oh?" Catherine raised a playful eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He kissed her.

"Positive?"

"Absolutely." Vincent kissed her again, this time with much more passion than the last. He inched away from her and noticed her smirk. "What?"

"I like it when you're jealous of me—especially when I'm riding my ancestor's body as she makes love to another man over 200 years ago." Catherine grinned.

"You have a perfectly good way of ruining the moment, you know." Vincent cringed at the last part of Catherine's statement.

"What?" She laughed. "What did I say?"

He chuckled at her clueless response. "Don't ever say the words 'riding' and 'making love' in the same sentence again unless you start talking about riding _me _when _we _make _delicious hot love together_." He mumbled as he inched closer to her lips and planted a hard one on her.

"You're so adorable when you're jealous." She mumbled, earning another kiss from her boyfriend. Before sending Catherine off to subconscious La La Land, Vincent couldn't resist the urges of his wicked ways as he slipped his hand underneath the rim of her jeans and panties. As his fingers delved into her folds, he continued to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth, and he could tell the restraints around her wrists and ankles were driving her crazy. The moment he saw her eyes glow that light blue color again, he removed his fingers from her pulsing core and licked them.

"Perhaps we should get back to business before getting too carried away again." He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her; however, his vixen of a girlfriend wasn't done with him yet. She lapped his tongue with hers and kissed him feverishly. The more she kissed him, the more she desired to touch him. Vincent pulled away from her and stared into her still-blue eyes. She wanted him. And she wanted him now. He could sense her arousal—her lust for him. His eyes glowed in response to hers. Suddenly, she uttered something incoherently, causing her restraints to break and the IV and heart monitor also to detach from her arms as well. She clawed at his back and anxiously ripped off his shirt as he picked her up and carried her from the cot to the wall. Her jeans and underwear were quickly yanked off of her shortly before the beast allowed his woman to unbuckle his belt and push down his pants and boxers with her toes. Vincent responded to Catherine's lust in every fashion. Whatever she wanted, he gave her 110% of what he offered.

While most of Vincent and Catherine's sexual activities were more delicate and slow, this time, it was almost animal-like. Their movements were fast and hard driven. It was like they were letting everything go for the first time since they've been together—neither lover feared the possible. Vincent sucked on her hard nipples as his hips rocked against hers. She weaved her fingers through his hair and exhaled short breaths as they increased in rhythm. As she tightened her thighs around his hips, Vincent looked into her eyes—her glowing blue eyes—and she kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing him forward until she managed to trap him against the cemented floor. Everything they did was heightened than their usual performance. Vincent started licking the base of her throat as Catherine arched her body against his. She ran her fingers through his messy brown locks and could sense the change in his physique as his body rippled into the beast. She showed no fear; she didn't care for his exterior appearance. She loved him all the same. He removed his lips from her throat and traded glances with her. Catherine cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. She brushed her tongue across his fangs, proving to him how fearless she was.

When she pulled away and saw the desire in his yellow eyes, she knew what he wanted to do. They had discussed it once, many months ago. He once told her that the moment he claims her as his mate, there would be no turning back. They would be forever connected; nothing would be able to sever their bond ever again. He told her he would wait until she was ready—ready to be forever linked to him and hand over her independence. Of course, she knew what he had meant when he told her she would lose her independency. No. If they passed the point of no return as lovers, claiming her as his mate would not mean she wouldn't have any say in things she wanted to do. Of course not. She would never allow him to claim her if that was the case. Instead, the moment he claims her as his mate, she would have eyes for no one else but the man in her arms. It was an eternal bond—a bond destiny cannot even break. Back then, she wasn't ready to hand deliver her soul to one man for the rest of eternity. However, consider everything she and Vincent have been through, she realized she didn't want anything else to ever come in their way again. So she waited for Vincent to instigate the so-called ritual.

No. This wasn't a ritual Vincent had read in a book or learned from someone else. It was something he had learned over the course of his relationship with Catherine. He would never admit it, but there were times that they would go so far, and then he would have this burning desire to bite into her flesh. He didn't understand the extent of the desire at first. He was actually scared of that feeling. He literally thought—at one time—his beast wanted to eat his girlfriend.

But, slowly, he discovered that his beast did not desire to have Catherine as a main entrée, but to claim her as his own. This claim went above and beyond the simple notion of making love to her or making her his wife; mating her would mark both of them forever—it was a strong and powerful decision, and both parties have to be 100% sure they want such a fate. Vincent knew he wanted that fate the moment he laid eyes on Catherine Chandler—even if he didn't understand the notion at the time.

Catherine kissed him again and muttered against his lips, "I give you my consent." Even as a beast, he didn't want to claim her if she wasn't 100% sure she wanted this. Catherine noticed his hesitation. She cupped his face and mumbled, "I want this, Vincent."

Nodding, he licked at the base of her neck again before sinking his fangs into her skin. She winced at first but the pain quickly subsided as he sweetly sucked and licked her freshly made wound. She noticed two deep holes appearing at the base of his own throat as well. When he lifted himself away from her skin, his beast waned and he was himself again. He kissed her neck once more before finding his way back to her own lips. They finally lay down next to each other on the ground and shared long and deep glances.

Catherine touched his matching wound and leaned over to kiss it. "I love you," she murmured against his skin.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

Her eyes finally shifted back to its normal color as did Vincent's. "That was…rather intense." She planted her head against his chest.

"Yes. Yes it was." He smirked, causing her to look at him. "What came over you, by the way?"

"Honestly? I don't know. One minute I was ready to enter back into the past. The next, you were massaging very intimate places and, well, the rest is history." Catherine shrugged and then looked at him. "Which, by the way, am I supposed to _not _feel any different now that _this_," she pointed at her neck, "happened?"

"How would I know?" He chuckled as he wrapped a strand of her matted hair behind her ear. "I'm new at this myself, too, you know."

"Well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Catherine kissed him gingerly.

"As much as I would _love _to have a second round of what we just did, I _think _we should tend the _main _reason we came to the dungeon, yeah?" Vincent pressed his lips together as Catherine sat up.

"Yeah. _That _reason." She scrunched up her nose and laughed. She stood up to her feet and started looking for her clothes. Vincent did the same. Luckily, for their sakes, they didn't actually rip their clothes to shreds in the midst of their sexual rendezvous. They redressed and Vincent sighed. "What?"

"I think we might have better luck if we go to the guild; JT and Tess are there, and if something happens, I may need their help." Vincent said as he picked up the journal and handed to Catherine. "What do you say?"

"Smart idea." Catherine nodded. "Just make sure I don't end up raping you on the side of the road before we even get there."

"It isn't rape if it's consensual." Vincent growled under his breath as the two of them left the dungeon and headed for the guild. They'd be very lucky if they still have their clothes on by the time they arrive at JT's.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" JT asked as Vincent connected Catherine to an IV and heart monitor in his bedroom. "I mean, what if she goes into some sort of coma?"

"She won't." Vincent was confident in Catherine. "She'll suffer unconsciousness but other than that, she should be fine." He grinned at his mate before bending down to plant one on her.

"Guys, seriously, get a room." JT rolled his eyes as he hooked Catherine up to an EEG monitor. He wanted to check Catherine's EEG levels to see if her brain activity spikes when she's 'in the past,' or if it remains the same. It definitely could be the start of an interesting study.

"As I recall, JT, this is _my _old bedroom so technically we already have one." Vincent chuckled, receiving another eye roll from his best friend.

When everything was set, JT wheeled himself out of the room to fetch a beer. Instead of taking the stairs, he took the elevator—a new installment to the Gentlemen's Guild; thanks to the fact that _one _thing good came out of Gabe's death—his money. Gabe had already written a will and basically gave _everything_ to Catherine. He obviously had that written when they were dating and had forgotten to make changes to it. Catherine used a small sum of Gabe's money to pay JT's hospital bills and modify his home into a wheelchair friendly place. The rest of his money was put into a fund for later use—one she hoped to share with Vincent one day.

When JT returned, he noticed the weird bite mark on the base of Vincent's neck but decided not to comment on it. If it had anything to do with the s-e-x word, he didn't want to know. "You two ready to learn about your past lives?"

"Rebecca and Alistair aren't our past lives, JT." Vincent said as he looked at his best friend.

"Whatever you say." JT shrugged.

Vincent handed Catherine the journal and opened it to the front page for her. "Will you do the honors, Vincent?" she asked as she extended her palm to him. Since she was going to be monitored the whole time she's under, he decided against restraints. They would irritate her wrists anyway.

"Love to." His eyes flashed to gold and the beast emerged.

"Okay, what's going on guys?" JT asked but was ignored. He watched as Vincent took Cat's palm and bit into her skin. That's definitely not normal—even for Vincent and Catherine normal. Blood dripped onto the pages, and this time, Catherine didn't levitate or anything. As she read the incantation out loud, Vincent kissed her forehead and walked away for a moment to fetch some water from the bathroom.

JT watched the entire thing. Latin words were spoken. The journal flipped to a specific page and started glowing the more Catherine read the spell. As she exclaimed the last phrase, the room when white, causing JT to cover his eyes. He heard a kerplump in the middle of the floor and when it was safe to see again, he not only saw Catherine passed out on Vincent's bed, but Vincent was also lying on the floor as well.

"Uh-oh. That…could be a problem." JT muttered as he tossed a tablet of TUMS in his mouth and shouted for Tess to come upstairs.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent had no clue where he was. One moment he was walking back from the bathroom as Catherine uttered that spell, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up in a four poster bed with dark curtains hiding him from the rest of the world. He noticed the woman curled into his arms; she was the only thing that made sense in all of this confusion. _Catherine_; he wanted to say, but his lips wouldn't move. He tried wiggling his fingers, but they were pressed firmly against the woman's back. Suddenly, she looked up at him and caressed his face.

"Whatever do we do, Alistair?" her voice murmured in the darkness. _'Hang on. Alistair? What the…?_ Vincent felt something itchy along the back of his neck and the sides of his face, and when _Alistair _hovered over Rebecca (he assumed), he noticed all of the long hair framing his face. _'But how did this happen? Did the spell backfire and send __**me **__into the past instead of Catherine?' _He didn't understand what was going on, but he was certainly going to find out.

"We act as normal as possible, my love. No one will suspect anything if we do not give them reason for suspicion." Vincent's body double replied before leaning down to kiss Rebecca's plump lips. Thank _God _Alistair closed his eyes when his lips met Rebecca's. Now he understood what Catherine was going through the first time she was trapped in this mental prison. Although Rebecca shared Catherine's face, Vincent knew they weren't the same—so he felt awkward kissing another woman. _'Catherine!' _Perhaps his lips—erm—Alistair's lips wouldn't speak his thoughts to Rebecca, but he might be able to penetrate Rebecca's mind by calling out to Catherine. The spell had to have worked, or else both Vincent and Catherine would still be at the guild and not in this dark room. _'Catherine!' _he mentally called out again.

'_V-Vincent?!' _He heard her voice, but Rebecca's lips did not move. _'A-are you in Alistair's mind?!' _

'_I think so.' _Vincent replied as Alistair held Rebecca against him and stared at the ceiling. _'What the hell is going on? Why am I here too?!' _

'_I don't know?!' _Catherine's voice hissed at him.

Suddenly, Vincent thought of something. _'Perhaps I'm here as well because of what we __**did**__ back in the dungeons. We're bonded now, Catherine, so maybe that meant mentally as well.' _Vincent desperately wanted to gaze into his girlfriend's eyes, but stupid Alistair was too preoccupied with the goddamn ceiling. This experience takes the phrase "trapped within the mind" to a whole new level.

'_I guess that's a possibility.' _

'_It's the only thing that makes a damn sense to me, Catherine. Well, that, and you, of course.' _Vincent responded as Alistair turned his head towards Rebecca and planted a kiss on her forehead. _'I guess knowing you're inside Rebecca's mind is a bit more comforting. At least I won't feel like I'm cheating on you with a woman from the past.' _

'_Same here.' _Her voice was as soft as a whisper. Vincent could tell Catherine's mind was getting tired.

'_So…, how did you manage to go through all of this without getting a massive headache?' _

'_I turned my mind off and just went along for the ride.' _Catherine's voice faded as Alistair/Vincent noticed their sleeping beauties were fast asleep. As Alistair/Vincent stared at Rebecca/Catherine, Vincent couldn't help but wonder about something as he felt Alistair's mind slipping away too.

'_Since I'm inside Alistair's mind and Catherine is inside Rebecca's mind, and the four of us have our own unique personalities, does that mean this murky situation counts as a foursome?' _With that, Vincent decided to take Catherine's advice and shut off his thinking cap before contracting a major migraine.

Like Catherine, he'll just have to go for the ride.

* * *

****A/N: From here on out, unless specified, Vincent and Catherine will be more like passengers inside Alistair and Rebecca's bodies so there will not be any conversations between VinCat while experiencing the past. If there are, they will be between only Vincent and Catherine; we will not know what they are saying to one another because one) I am getting a headache just thinking about the different conversations, two) I fear you all will get headaches, three) when we watch BATB on the TV, we do not hear their thoughts either. **

**Enough about my babble, let's return to the story, shall we? ****

* * *

Rebecca woke up around eight in the morning and found herself back within her own bed. Alistair must have brought her to her bedchamber early in the morning to avoid trouble. She stared at the wall, not wanting to get out of bed. She feared she would arouse suspicion if she left her room; she was too frazzled to make conversation with anyone other than Alistair.

Suddenly, her door burst open; she did not need to turn around to know her visitor was her mother. "Darling, rise out of bed! There has been a development!" Rebecca remained silent and continued staring at the wall. "Rebecca! Out of bed, this instant!" Vivian circled around the room and yanked Rebecca's covers off of her. She noticed the dark circles under her daughter's red, puffy eyes. "Whatever is the matter, Rebecca?"

Silence.

"Rebecca, answer me at once!"

Another pair of steps entered the room. "It is all right, my love. Perhaps your mother would have some guidance regarding our misfortune." Alistair bravely sat down on the bed behind Rebecca and leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"Misfortune? What on earth is this about, Rebecca?" Vivian demanded and then turned to Alistair. "What happened?"

Alistair pushed himself off of Rebecca's bed and left to close the door before anymore words were uttered. When he returned to Rebecca's side, he draped an arm around her torso, and she absentmindedly took his hand into hers. Vivian ignored Alistair's inappropriate conduct; she was more concerned for her daughter than anything else.

"I killed him…." Rebecca muttered softly. "The judge…. I killed him."

"You did _what_?!" Her mother was appalled. She knew of the judge's recent demise, but she never thought for a moment her daughter was responsible. She dropped to her knees and stared into her daughter's hazy eyes.

"Please do not ask her to tell you again," Alistair pleaded. "If you want details, I will share them with you in private; she has gone through enough."

Vivian sighed. "Very well." She rose to her feet and looked at Alistair. "Come. We will speak in your guest bedchamber."

"Of course." Alistair nodded before planting another kiss on Rebecca's temple. "I will return, my love." He whispered before turning to leave. Once Alistair and Vivian were away from Rebecca, Alistair explained everything to his future's mother. "Rebecca is not at fault for the judge's death, Madam. He attacked her and tried forcing himself on her—what she did was purely self-defense."

"And _what _did she do?" Alistair did the best he could to explain what happened between Rebecca and the judge. He told her as many details as she wanted; by the end of his explanation, Vivian covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my word."

"What do you suggest we do? I only decided it was best to tell you what happened because you are the only one capable of understanding Rebecca's position. Others will not see it that way—I assume his body has been found?"

"Yes."

"Are they suspecting witchery?"

"I believe so. That is why I came to fetch Rebecca. I wanted to inform her that there might be another force of magic in the city, but after what you've told me, it is obvious there's not." Vivian slid her hand to her chest, wondering what to do about her daughter. "We must make sure the judge's death is never linked to Rebecca in anyway. If so, I fear what might happen to her if people accuse her of sorcery."

"Rebecca must not leave her room today, Madam." Alistair folded his arms behind his back and heaved a heavy sigh. "She is obviously out of sorts; you and I both know her powers are connected to her emotions."

"Yes, yes." Vivian nodded in agreement. "I believe you are right, Alistair. I will tell Eloise to bring up some breakfast and a spot of tea for both of you. If anybody asks where Rebecca is, I will simply tell them she is in mourning and only requests the company of her _childhood _friend for support."

"Understood." Alistair bowed. "I suggest, until Rebecca is well again, for someone to always be with her—one of us, of course. If she appears to be losing control of her powers, we will need to be there to help her remain calm." Alistair was not looking for an opportunity to be with Rebecca morning, noon and night. Of course, he would love to do so, but her health and safety was his main priority and believed Vivian would agree.

"Yes, indeed. I give you my permission, Alistair, to tend to my daughter. Seeing as you are a physician, your _priorities _are simply on a medical level." Her voice was stern and she was absolutely serious.

"Of course." Alistair nodded.

"But if Rebecca is linked to the judge's murder in anyway, you must promise me you will do whatever is necessary to protect my daughter." Vivian stated in a low, hushed voice.

"I will protect her with my life, Madam." Alistair knelt as if he was a Knight of Camelot.

"Then if the time comes, you must swear on your life you will do whatever I tell you in order to keep Rebecca safe." Vivian furrowed her eyebrows.

"I swear on my life." Alistair closed his eyes and bowed his head towards the floor.

"Then rise and see to my daughter. Whatever happens, do not speak of this deal to anyone—not even Rebecca."

"Of course." Alistair nodded once more before rising to his feet and making his way towards Rebecca.

Vivian was _not _going to watch her daughter burn at the stake; if Rebecca is accused of the judge's murder, she will take necessary action in order to make sure Rebecca's secret never comes to life.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**Soooo a lot happened. **

**What did you think?**

**Please review! xoxoxo **


	6. PART SIX

**WriterFreak001:** Hello lovelies! Sorry for the delay ^_^; !

By the way, a curious beastie (you know who you are) was confused about something in the last chapter, and since he or she does not have an actual account, I couldn't PM the answer! So, let me use this time, briefly, to explain and answer his or her question.

Question: "…Also I just want to ask, why did JT see it as weird when [Vincent] bit into Catherine's hand?..."

Answer: Because JT has known Vincent to be very sensitive about his beast side. Even though he knows Vincent & Catherine are intimate, he knows his best friend wouldn't do _anything _to harm Catherine in any sort of way (beast biting, included). What I'm trying to say is that JT thought it was weird because he's never seen Vincent & Catherine act so…hmmm…what's the right word for it?...primal before. Does that answer the question?

Anyway, here is the sixth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART SIX**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

JT swallowed a handful of TUMS after Tess helped him lift Vincent onto the bed. Once they checked both Vincent and Catherine's vitals and EEG levels, JT and Tess took the elevator back down to the main level before grabbing a couple of beers to drown their headaches in.

"So what do you think happened?" Tess asked after taking a swig of her beer. "I mean, I know _Cat _was supposed to undergo this freaky brain alternate identity ordeal, but Vincent? What changed since the last time?"

"I have a theory." JT shrugged as he pulled up his laptop. "After we got V onto the bed, I took some blood samples from both our sleeping beauties. Once I take a look at their hemoglobin samples, I should be able to figure out what happened. I _do _have a theory, as I've said, but it's not definitive."

"Well, a theory is better than being clueless." Tess pressed her lips together. "Go on. Spit it out."

"How should I put this casually?" JT hummed. "I think Vincent and Catherine mated."

Tess spat out her drink all over JT's face. He scowled and wiped the beer off his face. "I'm no scientist, but I thought they did that months ago…. Hence the having sex part?"

JT chuckled. "Mating isn't about having sex, Tess. Well, maybe a little, but it's on a whole new level of intimacy." JT dropped a sample of Catherine's blood onto a small glass plate, plopped a drop of water on top of it and placed a plastic cover over the sample. He did the same thing for Vincent's blood as well. "If my theory is correct, Vincent and Catherine are soul-bound. Meaning…, nothing can ever sever their romantic bond even if they _wanted _it to be broken."

Tess raised her eyebrow. "I'm not following."

"There are eleven known monogamous animals on the planet; one of them being wolves. Essentially, once a wolf has chosen a mate, they're mated for life—if one of the mates die, the other is basically single for the rest of its life."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. The whole_ Twilight _creepy imprint thing; Vincent and Catherine aren't wolves though." Tess folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, but _Vincent _is comprised of many different species. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them is canine. _Anyway_, basically, if I'm correct, Vincent marked Catherine as his territory." JT explained.

"That's gross."

"I didn't mean he urinated on her, Tess," JT rolled his eyes, "I _meant _he took their relationship to the next level. Sometimes, when animals mate, they bite their mating partner for many different reasons, but it serves as a way to essentially mark territory. I'm not going to get into the nitty gritty details about animal mating, but one way to know is if Vincent AND Catherine have bite marks on their necks." JT said as he looked into his microscope. "So while I analyze these puppies, you check their necks. Then we'll compare."

"Whatevs." Tess shrugged and walked towards the stairs. This was definitely beginning to be a very weird day.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

A loud, piercing scream echoed throughout the Reynolds manor, causing everyone to wake up and wonder what the matter was. Vivian tried to convince her husband that their daughter was fine—that she only suffered from a horrid nightmare, but Richard would have none of it. He wasn't going to jeopardize his daughter's life on a mere suggestion that her screams were a result of a nightmare. "Darling, I'm sure everything is all right. Alistair is sleeping in the quarters next to her bedchamber; if anything is the matter, he will see to it right away."

"Vivian, dearest," Richard placed his palms on his wife's shoulders, "This is the third night she's suffered from such nightmares. Perhaps it is time we send her away from New York City until she can recover. Obviously, the judge's death is bothering her so. A new change of scenery may prove well for her."

"Are you suggesting we institutionalize her?!"

"Of course not," Richard shook his head. "She has suffered something drear, and I think—until the chief can figure out the sorcerer responsible for Judge Lowan's death—it may be best to send her to her dear brother, Henry, for the time being."

"Perhaps so." Vivian nodded. "However, I _think_, this time, _I _should see to our daughter. After all, I believe she needs a mother's touch to soothe her back to sleep. We do not want to crowd her; it may only make matters worse."

"Yes. You may be right, Mrs. Reynolds." Richard kissed his wife's temple and releases her shoulders. "Go. Make sure our daughter is well."

"Indeed." Vivian nodded once more and hurried out of their bedchamber to see how Rebecca was fairing. When she arrived to Rebecca's room, she found Alistair rocking her daughter in his arms and smelt something odd about the room. As she walked in, she noticed the black, charred curtains hanging from the window. "What on Earth happened?!"

Rebecca remained silent. She was staring at the wall and holding tightly onto Alistair's strong arms. Alistair, however, looked at Vivian and frowned. "Her nightmares are getting worse, I fear." He then looked over at the curtains. "As instructed, once she was in a deep sleep, I left her bedchamber to thwart suspicion about _our _relationship. An hour or so later, I heard screaming and rushed in to find her curtains ablaze with fire. Quickly, I patted the fire down with her quilt and haven't left her side since."

"Then I guess we have no choice then." Vivian mumbled, but Alistair easily caught it. "Richard believes it would be best for Rebecca to leave the city for a while—until everything dies down. Other than you and myself, Henry is the only other soul who knows of Rebecca's skills."

"Henry?" Alistair raised his eyebrow.

"Henry is Rebecca's elder brother; he left England far before any of us, and lives in Philadelphia. We seldom keep in contact with him, but occasionally, we receive postcards regarding his health and family. I am not surprise if Rebecca has never told you about him; he broke her heart when he departed for America with Kathleen. He was the only other person in this world who could relate to Rebecca's position; like her, he has magic, but unlike my daughter, Henry's sorcery is text-bound only." Vivian explained as she sat at the edge of Rebecca's bed. "In the morning, I will have Eloise pack Rebecca's things, and the two of you will leave for Philadelphia in the afternoon. I will send word regarding the status of the investigation whenever Richard gives an update."

"Of course," Alistair bowed.

Vivian stood up and turned to look at Alistair. "I trust my daughter is in good hands, Alistair." She curtseyed. "Remember our promise."

"You have my word," Alistair bowed again as he watched Mrs. Reynolds pick up her lantern and walk out into the hallway. When he was sure she was gone, he kissed Rebecca's head and leaned backwards as he held her against him. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, my love."

Whatever it takes.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"I was right!" JT exclaimed after examining the samples of hemoglobin.

"Yeah, I told you I saw bite marks so of course you were right." Tess laughed as she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend. "What did you find?" she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned over him as he looked at his computer.

"See the left sample?"

Tess nodded.

"Well, that sample is Cat's blood. The right is Vincent's. If you look carefully, Cat's hemoglobin sample is slowly evolving." He pointed at the screen.

"Say what?"

"Basically, whatever happened during their so-called mating ritual, the aftereffect is slowly changing Cat's DNA into something very close to Vincent's animal markers."

"So she's going beast too?" Tess raised her eyebrow.

"Not exactly. It proves that Vincent and Catherine are linked mentally, physically and emotionally. The best way I can explain it is this: now that they are mated, they're like on the same mental radio. Instead of V being FM and Cat being AM, both are FM now. Being on the same brainwave connects them psychically; essentially, they'd be able to understand each other on a whole new level. Who knows? They may be able to read each other's minds or something."

"How do you know this?" Tess asked as she sat down. "You're looking at blood samples, brain samples."

"Blood has to pump into the brain, Tess." JT laughed. "Anyway, since they're basically one the same wavelength now, that means they can communicate on an emotional level as well. Like empaths, essentially. If Cat's upset, Vincent will feel it. If V is sexually aroused, Cat will be able to smell it a mile away. And yes, I _did _say smell. Based on what I'm seeing here, whatever mojo V gave Cat when he bit her heightened Cat's senses. But…, it would seem her _heightened senses _are only linked to Vincent. Don't ask me how I know this; there's a complicated explanation, and I wouldn't want to bore you with the brainy details. So what _this _means is: Cat's bond to Vincent will allow her to sense his presence like he can sense hers. She'll be able to hear and smell him the same as he does her. You know that pull Vincent's been talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say that pull magnified 100x when they mated."

"I see." Tess presses her lips together. "Looks like _both _of us have super humans for BFFs."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

As planned, Alistair and Rebecca left New York City and set out for Philadelphia. Their voyage took four days by carriage, and Rebecca slept for most of the trip. Sometimes she would wake and eat a little something or steal a kiss from Alistair, but other than that, she was mostly sleeping in her lover's arms. When they finally arrived in Philadelphia, a young man, early twenties, escorted them to his master's home. A fine home indeed. Mr. Henry Reynolds was certainly well off with his large, white palace stretching across a decent size of land.

"Wait here while I notify the master of your arrival." The doorman bowed before marching off into the distance.

Alistair kissed Rebecca's forehead and coaxed her to open her eyes as he caressed her cheek. As expected, her eyes fluttered open and he whispered, "We're here, love."

Nodding, she climbed down from his arms and stood on her own feet while leaning against him. When the doorman returned, they followed him into a huge study fit for a prince. "Welcome, sister." Henry Reynolds smiled with a bow. He nodded to Alistair and added, "Thank you for ensuring my sister's safe arrival."

"The honor is mine." Alistair bowed with respect as Rebecca released him and walked up to her brother. At once, she smacked his cheek as hard as possible before strutting out of the room. Alistair wanted to chase after her, but he figured she would fare better if she had her space. "I am dreadfully sorry," Alistair helped Henry back to his feet. "The trip was long, and she's still out of sorts."

"No matter," Henry rubbed his cheek. "Knowing my sister, I fully deserved what she gave me." Chuckling, he smiled. "It's my fault for such anger. If I hadn't broken the promise I made to her many years ago, we would most likely have had a better reunion." Henry noticed the green gem hanging from Alistair's neck. "I sense a great power emanating off of you."

Alistair froze. "Do you?"

"The gem, around your neck, it conceals something, am I right?"

Alistair nodded. "Indeed."

"Then I trust you know of my sister's secret, considering she made that gem for you?"

"You are quite correct," Alistair bowed his head.

"Nonsense. You need not bow to me." Henry raises his hand, encouraging Alistair to stop bowing his head. "Forgive me, my memory escapes me. What is the name of the fine gentleman who has captured my sister's heart?"

"Alistair," he replied.

"I see. Well, both of you are welcome here for as long as you see fit. My home is your home." Henry smiled as a beautiful woman with curly, blonde hair walked in. She took Henry's hand and kissed his cheek. "My wife, Kathleen."

Kathleen extended her hand and Alistair bent down to kiss it. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," Kathleen smiled before turning to her husband. "Henry, Greta just informed me that the room she prepared for Mr. MacGregor has a leak. Unfortunately, the only other room she has prepared is where your sister will be staying. Should I tell her to prepare another room?"

"What do you think, Alistair?" Henry asked as he looked at him. Alistair said nothing; he wasn't sure how to answer Rebecca's brother without alerting him that he has spent several nights in his sister's bed on many occasions. "Dear," Henry turned to his wife. "Would you mind clearing the room for a moment. There is something I'd like to address with Mr. MacGregor before making my decision."

"Of course." Kathleen kissed her husband's cheek once more before exiting the room.

"Alistair," Henry pointed to a seat and nonverbally gestured for him to sit down. He did and Henry sat down at his desk. "You and my sister are close, yes?"

"Depends on how you define 'close,' Mr. Reynolds."

"Please call me Henry," Henry smiled and continued, "I can recognize the look you give my sister quite well, Mr. MacGregor. After all, it was a look I gave Kathleen many times before we married." Henry poured himself a cup of tea and offered one to Alistair.

"No thank you," Alistair shook his head.

"What I am trying to say, Alistair, is that there will be _no _judgments in my home. I can tell you love my sister very much, and by the look you two share with one another, I believe you have consummated your relationship?"

Alistair coughed at Henry's words and tried to hide his blush.

"You're response speaks volumes, Alistair." Henry chuckled. "Like I said, if you and my sister wish to share a room, by all means, please do. After all, I was young and unmarried once. I will tell my wife to inform Greta that she does not need to prepare another guest room. Furthermore, I will tell Terrance, the young man who escorted you to my home, to bring both of your things to the one guest bedchamber. Will that suit you?"

"Thank you for your hospitality." Alistair smiled. "Now, if we are done, I would like to see how Rebecca is fairing."

"Of course." Henry bowed, followed by a bow from Alistair. In seconds, Alistair stood up from the chair and rushed out of the study in search for Rebecca. He searched the downstairs level, but could not find her. He even took a peek inside the guest bedchamber, but she wasn't there either. Knowing how much the love of his life adores nature, he made his way outside and found her sitting in the garden. Without saying anything, he approached her and took a seat next to her before she leaned her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his.

"How long do you think we must stay here?" She asked, her spirits were still melancholy.

"I do not know, my love." Alistair muttered as he kissed her temple. "However, your brother has agreed to allow us to share a room."

Rebecca looked at her lover. "Are you speaking the truth?"

"Indeed." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Perhaps this trip will do us some good."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a long, gentle kiss. He snaked his arms around her torso and held her against him. Slowly, she pulled away from him and rested her head on his shoulder, but continued to hold him in her embrace. "I'm scared, Alistair."

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "But we'll get through this, all right?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're stronger together, my love." He kissed her again and again, not caring that two sets of eyes were staring at them through the manor windows.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**I know this chapter isn't as long as other ones, but I figured this was a good stopping point. Now…. Do you think Alistair and Rebecca will encounter trouble during their stay in Philadelphia? What could Vivian want Alistair to do in order to keep her daughter's life safe? Will Alistair end up doing it or will he change his mind if or when the time comes? **

**Note: From now on, the fanfiction will solely focus on Rebecca and Alistair. The present stuff won't come back until the end of the story when Vincent & Catherine have finished their mental voyage. **

**What did you think?**

**Please review! xoxoxo **


	7. PART SEVEN

**WriterFreak001:** Hello beasties! Sorry for the delay again. It's hard to live two lives, LOL!

Anyway, here is the sixth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Warning**:

SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. READERS' DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART SEVEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

A month has passed since Alistair and Rebecca left New York City, and they have yet to receive any word from Vivian Reynolds regarding Judge Lowan's death. While Henry considered the lack of news a good omen, Alistair and Rebecca still feared the worst case scenario. They were scared for one another; they had every right to be. While most of their nights were filled with love and heated passion, there were some nights in which the local doctor would ask for Alistair's help with a few patients, resulting in Rebecca sleeping alone. She didn't mind it though. She knew her Alistair would be wrapped within her arms when morning arrived.

It was early morning—3 AM perhaps—when Alistair found Rebecca sitting up in bed and staring at the wall. He approached her but noticed her bright blue irises. She was muttering incoherently as her body started to levitate. Alistair watched her with amazement. He wasn't frightened; he was intrigued and patiently waited for his beloved to come to. After minutes of listening to her low chants, Rebecca finally dropped to the bed, and her eyes returned to normal.

"Is everything all right?" Alistair asks as he sits down on the bed and pulls her into his arms.

"I don't know," Rebecca leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. "But no matter what I say, destiny must prevail." Rebecca absentmindedly laced her fingers with his and placed their hands on her lower abdomen. She turned to look at Alistair. "The Elders of the Old Religion spoke to me…."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No." She shook her head. "They only intervene when they see fit." Rebecca was scared. Alistair sensed her fear, but it wasn't the same sort of fear she had regarding the judge. She was scared out of her wits.

"Speak to me, my love," Alistair whispered into her ear. "I sense your uneasiness." He pressed his lips against her temple before planting his forehead against the back of her right shoulder. "What did the Elders say?"

"All they said was: 'The Future lies within and must be carried out in full.'" She sighed. "I don't know what that means, but it scares me. What if…what if there's something out there that only _I _can fight? What if the fate of the world depends on my abilities?"

"Now, now," Alistair kissed the back of her head. "We do not dwell upon what ifs, Rebecca. Granted—and I mean no disrespect to your Elders—their information is vague; you cannot assume you know what is written in the stars, my love. I may not have magic, but I have learned to take everything day by day. Perhaps we _do not _know what your Elders are saying as of right now, but someday, in the future, everything will be clear to us. So do not fret, my dear, sweet Rebecca for we know not of what they speak of."

"I guess you are right," Rebecca's rosy lips curl to a smile. She turned and kissed him passionately as his hands slid underneath her nightgown and pulled the material over her head before tossing it to the floor. Slowly, Rebecca helped Alistair out of his clothes and then leaned over him as they molded together, flesh to flesh. "What would I ever do without you?" Her soft voice sent shivers up his spine as her lips moved against his throat.

"Surely not _this_," he smirked before snaking his arms behind her neck as his legs coiled around her waist. At that remark, Rebecca kissed Alistair hard on the mouth and pushed her belly against his, causing her dear beloved's eyes to glow in response.

"Where is the gem?" She asked as she noticed it wasn't hanging around his neck.

"I took it off when I walked in. It's on the dresser," Alistair muttered against her lips before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She laced her fingers with his as he rolled them over until he was hovering over his beauty. He propped himself up with his fists and trapped her against the bed with his arms on each side of her shoulders. With their middles still fused together, Alistair took a moment to study Rebecca's glowing beauty. The moon seeped through the dark red curtains and illuminated her soft skin. "You bewitch me, Rebecca," Alistair mumbles as he places all his weight on one hand and caresses her face with the other. He wraps a strand of dark hair behind her ear before rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip. Gently, he brought his lips to her mouth as his torso folded against hers. "Just say the word, and I am yours." He muttered inches from her lips as he clamped his palms against the sides of her face.

Her eyes glowed in sync with his; blue met gold as Rebecca whispered, "I do not need to say anything, my love. You have always _been _the one." She pulled him to her face and rubbed her nose against his. They smiled and laughed as tears fell from their eyes. They were blissfully happy. Incredibly happy. Everything they ever wanted was right in front of them.

Hours later, Rebecca drew imaginary circles along Alistair's broad chest as he held her in his strong embrace. Alistair stared at the canopy above them, grateful for the privacy bestowed by the curtains surrounding their naked figures. "Rebecca," he mindlessly uttered her name, causing his beloved to look up at him.

"Yes, my love?"

He found her eyes and smiled before planting a short but loving kiss on her lips. "Marry me." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and then cupped her cheeks. "I want us to be forever."

"I want nothing more than to marry you, Alistair, but I fear my father will refuse to bless the marriage." Rebecca frowned. "We cannot return to New York City; not now, at least. For if we do, and you ask Father for his blessing, he might suspect you had something to do with the judge's murder. Which, we _both _know, is not true." She combed her fingers through his unruly hair. "I would never forgive myself if the fault lies on you."

"Then how about elopement?" Alistair's eyebrows raised as he caressed Rebecca's shoulder. His eyes gleamed with hope; how could Rebecca refute such a request?

"But what would my parents say?"

He smirked, kissing her forehead. "No one will have to know."

"I do not understand." Rebecca frowned as she sat up and turned to face him.

"We leave here, go somewhere we aren't known—perhaps Virginia—and elope. All we need is a clergyman to perform a ceremony. We return here and act as if nothing has happened—that we left to explore the country or so. If we wear our rings around our necks and under our clothes, no one will ever find out." Alistair smiled. Rebecca could tell how much he wanted them to have a future. And if she were to ever get caught? She would be hanged! Or burnt at the stake!

"Then yes," Rebecca nodded with a smile as her eyes glowed a bright blue. "I _will _marry you a thousand times over, Alistair." Alistair's eyes glowed a golden color in response as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her profusely.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Back in New York City, Vivian tried her hardest to stay in the loop of the investigation. She would eavesdrop if she heard men speaking of the murder. She would drug officers with truth serums and then hypnotize them into forgetting everything regarding her presence. So far, nothing definitive was linked to her daughter, and she would ensure it stayed that way.

"How long do you think Rebecca needs in Philadelphia, my darling?" Richard Reynolds asked his wife when he spotted her in the library staring out the window.

"I think we should not pressure her into coming home, dear. Remember, she was ill when she left, and I do think time away from this mess will do her some good. I fear I may be irrational for thinking such a thought, but what if our daughter stays with Henry until the case of Judge Lowan's death is resolved? For if we send for her to return too soon, we could unravel her." Vivian replied as she linked arms with her husband and walked about the library.

"You are quite right, Mrs. Reynolds. However, I do not like knowing Mr. MacGregor is in her constant company. He may be a physician and very fond of our daughter, but I cannot help but feel dreary at the mere thought of him possibly taking advantage of Rebecca. What would we do if he stains her?" Richard asked and looked at his wife.

"My dear, we have known Alistair for most of his life; he has done nothing but treat our daughter with respect. Unlike Judge Lowan, Alistair is quite the gentleman. I do not know if you've been aware, but there's gossip in town. Apparently our dear Rebecca is _not _the only woman Judge Lowan had laid his eyes upon. I refuse to surrender my sources for I fear my friendship would be in jeopardy if I disclose such information, but it would seem a few of Rebecca's acquaintances had bedded with the judge throughout the past few years. Regardless of fortune, darling, I want you to realize the judge never deserved our daughter's hand in marriage. I fear that if they did marry, he would have broken her heart."

Richard sighed. "I was not aware. He was quite the womanizer, I presume."

"Quite," Vivian nodded.

"I feel so foolish, my dear. You and I have raised a wonderful and strong-willed daughter; we taught her to stand up for herself and go forth in what she believes in. I think she tried to show me that weeks ago, but I was too blind to notice." Richard confessed as he heaved in a sigh. "She had hit the judge for assaulting her; she tried to tell me, but I would not hear any of it. I should have rescinded my blessing immediately; instead, I forced Rebecca to return to the judge and apologize." He looked at his wife and patted her arm. "We must do whatever we can to ensure Rebecca is not linked to the murder. I do not know who killed the judge, but if anyone catches wind of Rebecca's violent behavior towards the judge, she _could _become a suspect in the case."

"The best we can do for her is to keep her away."

"Indeed."

"And…_maybe _something else."

"What?" Richard asked, raising his eyebrow. She leaned into his ear and whispered her answer. He nodded and hummed to her response and considered following through with his wife's idea.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**Yeaaaah, I know. Another short-ish chapter, but I thought the content was well-deserving. ;) **

**So…. Do you think Alistair and Rebecca will go through with eloping? Or, will Vivian's suggestion change their minds? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. PART EIGHT

**WriterFreak001:** Sorry for the late-ish update! I'm juggling this fanfiction and writing my own book (well, the plotting anyway) so that's why the updates are not as often. Also, starting August 25th, I will be beginning my last semester of college so I do not know just how much fiction writing I will be able to do. I may only be able to post on weekends. But we will see.

Anyway, here is the eighth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Warning**:

SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. READERS' DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Note: **

Alistair's name is no longer "Fitzwilliam." Seeing as many Ralistair FanFictions (or VINCAT FanFictions which mention Ralistair) have adopted the name "MacGregor" as Alistair's last name, I thought I would do the same thing.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART EIGHT**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

A few weeks have passed since Alistair and Rebecca made the decision to elope, but due to the popular demand of Alistair's physician skills, they have not had any time to leave Philadelphia. However, luckily for Alistair, the main doctor gave Alistair an afternoon off, and he planned to make every second of his break worth it. Alistair held Rebecca in his arms and carried her away from her brother's manor towards the woods behind the home.

Twenty or so minutes later, Rebecca was dying to know what was going on. "Where are we going?" Rebecca laughed, trying to peek through her blindfold.

"No peeking," Alistair chuckled as Rebecca's fingers fell from her face and wrapped around his neck. "Trust me; you'll love it."

"Depends…. Will we be _alone_?"

"Most definitely." Alistair nodded. "We are still walking about your brother's property; if anyone else were to be here, they would be considered trespassing." Alistair stepped over a few logs and then stopped. Rebecca could hear rushing water. "We're here." He carefully placed Rebecca down and pulled off her blindfold. "What do you think?"

Rebecca scanned their surroundings and gasped when she saw a waterfall pooling into a pond of water. They must be at least twelve of so feet above the waterline. "Oh, it's beautiful! I had no idea this sort of place was even back here!"

"Neither did I," Alistair chuckled as Rebecca leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Your brother told me about it a few weeks ago; I scoped it out sometime last week, and he told me we are free to use it whenever we want while we are visiting."

"What about Henry and Kathleen? Do they ever come here anymore?"

"No. Not much, anyway," Alistair shrugged.

"I am beginning to think you did not bring us here to admire the scenery," Rebecca exchanged looks with Alistair, causing him to smirk.

"You are quite right, my love." He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers. "We are going to go swimming."

"Swimming?" She raised her eyebrow. "But I haven't a swimming suit."

As Alistair loosened his blue necktie and unbuttoned his overcoat, he flashed a devious smile. "Who said anything about swimming suits?" His overcoat fell to the ground as he slid his necktie off of his neck. Then his red waistcoat was the next to go. When he unbuttoned his linen shirt and loosened his cuffs, he chuckled at Rebecca's surprised expression. "I assume you need help?"

Rebecca dark red lips suddenly curled to a seductive smirk as she walked over to Alistair and slowly slid his white shirt down his arms. "I did not know you had such a dark side, Alistair," she whispered, her lips merely inches away from his. He could feel her hot breath brushing against his dark brown stubble.

In response to her smooth, alto voice, Alistair's eyes shifted colors as his hands unfastened the back of her dark green dress before sliding the velvety material off of her small form. "You wound me, my love," he muttered into her ear. "There is _more _darkness in me than you'll ever realize."

She slid her fingers underneath the thin rim of his cream-colored breeches as her eyes flashed with sexual craving. Her lips grazed against his as the pads of her fingers coiled around his hard desire. "Prove it." She whispered before she kissed her beloved hard on the mouth as her fingers tugged him closer to her. He groaned into her mouth and reluctantly pulled away so he could concentrate on the rest of her clothing.

As his hands slid the last piece of her attire off of her body, Rebecca's eyes rolled upward as she felt Alistair's lips press against the front of her nether parts. She mindlessly spread apart her legs, inviting him to have his wicked way with her. And oh was he ever so wicked! His tongue found her core and rolled inside of her; she bucked against his lips as he ravenously unraveled her, feeding a hunger only she could quench. Her fingers tangled in his unruly hair, imploring him to continue. A constant wave of electric current coursed through her veins; her toes curled when his teeth lightly nibbled on her pleasure button. She muttered his name over and over again, begging him to intensify his ministrations. He sensed her heightened arousal as both of their eyes shifted colors. Orbs of light surrounded them; Alistair cupped her bottom and held her core firmly against his lips as he sucked and swallowed her sweet juices.

He pulled away and rose to his feet as he slid his finger inside of her. "You have no idea what power you hold over me, Mr. MacGregor." Rebecca purred just before he claimed her lips, allowing her to taste the very nectar designed to satisfy her lover's thirst. Her insides pulsed against his finger as she inwardly shuddered against him.

Slowly, but surely, the lovers molded together along the dewy stone; they rocked together in silence. No words were needed between them as they had everything they ever wanted: each other. Hours passed, and they were holding one another as they lay on the cool rock. Rebecca was staring at the stars, while Alistair gazed into his _own _star. He watched her intently, mesmerized by the way her bare chest rose and fell as she breathed. Rebecca Reynolds was the only creature who could ever bewitch him so. She held a strange power over his beast—he did not understand it, but whenever he was with her, there was no urge to unleash his darker half. Still, if desired, he was able to shift appearances, but there was much more control when he was with Rebecca.

Out of nowhere, he leaned over and placed a kiss below her belly, muttering a poem he had once memorized many years ago when they were still young and very much in love. "_Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art—/ Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night/ And watching, with eternal lids apart,/ Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite_," He caused her to smile at him as his lips slowly traveled to her belly button.

"_The moving waters at their priestlike task/ Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,/ Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask/Of snow upon the mountains and the moors—_" Rebecca ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth worshipped the valley between her breasts. "_No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,/ Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,_" Alistair planted a soft kiss against her right nipple as his left palm gently squeezed her other breast. She moaned in response, but her body urged him to continue.

"_To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,/ Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,_" he lightly sucked on her left nipple before feathering a trail of wet kisses up her chest, neck and jawline. Just before his lips pressed against hers, he mumbled the rest of the poem into her mouth, "_Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,/And so live ever—or else swoon to death._" Rebecca's leg coiled around his waist as he pushed their bellies together and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I love that poem," Rebecca muttered softly as their bodies moved in harmony. His lips and tongue tickled her neck as his fingers teased her hardening nipples. "I am sure your delivery was _far _better than anything John Keats could have pulled off, my love." Rebecca smirked as Alistair momentarily stopped his ministrations, giving her a devious smirk.

"Oh, I assure you, my dear Rebecca; my _next _delivery will make you putty in my hands." Alistair quickened their pace, causing a beautiful moan of pleasure to escape Rebecca's lips.

"I have already melted, my kind sir." She mumbled before his tongue plunged into her mouth. For minutes, their lips and tongues molded together as they made love under the moonlight. Alistair noted how Rebecca's skin glowed in radiance. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. After they reached their climax, Alistair slowed down their synchronized rhythm before pulling himself out of her. Before she could object, Alistair rose to his feet and pulled his beloved fiancée to hers as well.

Without warning, Alistair released Rebecca's hand and took a few steps backwards before jumping off of the ledge. Rebecca covered her mouth as she saw a great splash reach for the heavens. When he surfaced above the water, she threw her hands up as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. "Are you insane!?"

"Depends," he chuckled. "Will you join me if I say, 'yes'?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and shook her head in disdain. No matter how crazy she thinks her fiancé is for jumping into a pool of cold water with barely any lights to guide his direction, she _still _had a sense of adventure. But first…. She closed her eyes and shoved her clawed fingers outward, shouting, "Luceat (Illuminate)!" Thousands of little balls of light appeared out of nowhere and floated all around them as if tiny little stars rained down from the heavens. Alistair watched his fiancée take a few steps back before running towards the edge. She jumped into the water and created a medium-sized splash. Alistair sensed Rebecca swimming towards him, and when she surfaced, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth.

They held each other in the water for several minutes until Rebecca pulled away from Alistair and swam towards the waterfall. Surprisingly, the water was shallow at the base of the fall so she pushed herself to her feet and stood underneath it. The waterfall was not high-pressured. It was a small shower of water, but incredibly cold. Alistair walked up to her and stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her middle. As one hand found her breast, his other palm cupped her intimacy. She twisted her head around slightly to kiss him.

Oh, if only this moment could last a lifetime.

Hearing a noise in the woods, Alistair urged Rebecca to damper her orbs of light. She muttered, "Dissicio (Disperse)." All at once, the lights disappeared, and everything went dark. Only the moonlight reflected off of the water. "I cannot see," she whispers as they slowly fall back into the water.

Alistair held Rebecca against him and answered in a hushed voice, "Then let me be your eyes." Rebecca wrapped her legs and arms around him and closed her eyes as he kept on full alert. With Rebecca latched around him, Alistair climbed out of the water and jumped onto the rocky surface where their clothes lay scattered about. He placed Rebecca back down and muttered, "Quietly gather your clothing; I fear there might be robbers in these parts of the woods."

"We don't have time." Rebecca shook her head. Without another word, she pointed her open hand towards the clothes and closed her eyes. "Evanesco (Vanish)." Their clothing disintegrated into little bits of nothing as Rebecca ordered Alistair to take hold of her hands. She closed her eyes and thought of their bedchamber back at her brother's home before whispering, "Effugium (Escape)." Both of them levitated into the air, and in seconds, their surroundings changed from forest to a warm, welcoming bedchamber. When their feet touched the carpet, Rebecca opened her eyes and found Alistair staring at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"Rebecca," he suddenly purred, pushing downward until he hovered over her on top of their bed. "You've been holding out on me." As he tsked her and shook his head, Rebecca clamped her hands over his scruffy cheeks and dared him to say those words again as she accepted his implied challenge.

Needless to say, the rest of the night was a _very _good night for both Alistair and Rebecca.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

After a night filled with pleasure, Alistair and Rebecca finally retired to bed in each other's arms. When the sun seeped into their bedchamber, both of their stomachs growled with hunger. They wasted no time at all dressing for the day and heading down to the dining room for a spot of breakfast.

"I assume you two made use of the waterfall scenery?" Henry chuckled as he watched his sister and Mr. MacGregor gobble up their breakfasts. "Especially since you two are _this _hungry. Mildred!" he called for the cook, "Another helping for Rebecca and Alistair!"

"O'course, Master Reynolds." A heavyset woman with greying hair bowed in Henry's presence. Not long afterwards, she came back from the kitchen and dumped another helping of eggs onto both Rebecca and Alistair's plates. When Alistair and Rebecca began shoveling their second helping of eggs into their mouths, Henry couldn't help but laugh. Kathleen was walking down the steps when she heard the commotion.

"Darling, whatever is the matter?!"

"Nothing, my dear!" Henry chuckled before wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Come!" He reached out to his wife and she took his hand before sitting down. "Break your fast, Mrs. Reynolds. There is much to be done!"

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Reynolds?" she raised her brow as Rebecca and Alistair looked up too.

"I received word from Mother," Henry smiled. He looked at Rebecca. "It would seem our dear parents are coming for a visit; they'll be arriving on the morrow."

"Oh dear! I'll need to go into town, Henry." Kathleen's eyes popped open. "There is much to buy!"

"Indeed. I am sure you'll be wanting a new dress?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I must make a good impression!"

"Brother," Rebecca cut in on the conversation, "Did Mother comment on the occasion?"

"Perhaps you would like to read the letter yourself?" Henry rose from his chair and delivered the folded piece of parchment to his sister. "I believe you'll have quite the shopping trip to make as well—you _and _Alistair."

As Henry walked back to his seat, he couldn't help but smirk. Suddenly, as he sat down, his sister shrieked with joy. He watched Alistair jump backwards to her excitement. Without warning, Rebecca leapt from her chair and crashed into Alistair, causing both of them to fall backwards. Luckily, the chair didn't break from their fall, but the condition of the seat was something Rebecca cared little for at the moment. She kissed Alistair hard on the mouth, not really caring that her brother and sister-in-law as well as the rest of the staff were watching them. She smiled and combed her fingers through his thick hair.

"Whatever was that for?" Alistair smirked, caressing her cheek.

She handed him the letter. He quickly scanned it, and she couldn't help but inwardly jump with happiness as a smile formed on her lover's lips. "Come here," he growled, his eyes glowing a golden hue as hers glowed in response. She leaned over him and kissed him once more as his arms wrapped around her.

Henry silently commanded the staff to tend to their work as he guided his wife back to his study. "Let us leave them be for the time being. Shopping can wait a while."

"Do you care to tell me what is going on, husband of mine?" Kathleen asked with her hands resting against her hips.

"It would seem Father has finally given Alistair his blessing to marry Rebecca. Mother and Father will arrive tomorrow to discuss the wedding details. I plan to go into town today and speak with the minister. I do believe my sister and her betrothed will want to marry as soon as possible. So, while you and Rebecca shop for dresses, I will take Alistair to the finest tailor in town for a fitting."

"They're very lucky to have one another, my dear husband. Not many can accept Rebecca's gifts." Kathleen said as she leaned into her husband's arms. "Let us be sure they have the wedding of the century. They deserve it."

"I couldn't agree less." Henry replied before kissing his wife's cheek. "I couldn't agree less."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**How's that for juicy!? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come! **


	9. PART NINE

**WriterFreak001:** RIP Robin Williams.

Anyway, here is the ninth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**See notes at the bottom for particular links.**

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART NINE**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

As planned, Kathleen took Rebecca shopping for a wedding dress, but after visiting three different stores, Rebecca was sure she would never find one by the time her parents arrive. She wanted the dress to be perfect for Alistair, but none of the selections were acceptable. Some had too many bows and lace; others were too frumpy about the bustle. None of the dresses at home would do either. As they sauntered down the main road of Philadelphia towards the last store, Rebecca's eyes popped open as an idea occurred to her. What if she _created _her wedding dress? She could buy the materials and use her magic to sew the perfect dress! Oh! It was brilliant! But…, what if something went wrong? What if she loses control and accidentally impales one of the maids with a pair of scissors? Or, what if a maid walks in on her while she's performing magic? A lot could go wrong if she tried creating her dress with magic. She, indeed, is no seamstress and was sure to create a disaster rather than a wedding gown. Silently, her shoulders slumped slightly as her idea lived and died in one breath. Drat!

"Is something on your mind, sister?" Kathleen asked as they entered the small wedding boutique. "You haven't said a word since we left the last store."

"How do we ever pull off a wedding in a few short days?" Rebecca sighed; how could she even _think _to look at dresses when there was so much other wedding detail to consider? Sure, she and Alistair planned for a small wedding, but still, it would be nice if Rebecca could still have a beautiful ceremony with red petals adorning the aisle and white ribbons hanging from the ceiling. Oh, what she would do to have an elegant wedding! But, in the end, it wasn't the wedding that truly mattered. A wedding was one day. However, a marriage is a lifetime. Being Alistair's wife would be a dream worth fighting for! If she and Alistair were to marry in a barn, she honestly wouldn't mind (in the long run, of course).

"Don't worry about it, darling." Kathleen lightly tapped Rebecca's shoulder. "My husband and I have everything worked out; you and Alistair will have the wedding at the manor. Henry will excuse the staff for a day or so and will use his _special gifts _to make your wedding dream come to life. Trust your brother, my dear sister. I know you are a bit spiteful towards him for abandoning you when you were young, but _please _have faith in Henry. He only thinks well of you. If I knew what hardship my presence has had on your relationship with my husband, I would have proceeded our marriage differently. It was not fair to you, and I do not blame you for such spite. I am sure I would feel the same way if _my _brother had done the same thing."

"Oh, Kathleen!" Rebecca was indeed surprised by her sister-in-law's response. Did Kathleen and Henry think she hated them for something that happened oh so many years ago? Surely her brother must think higher of her! "I am so sorry if I have ever done something to convince you of false feelings. I can never hate my brother! Or you! Although I haven't kept contact with Henry for a long while, I can see what a great effect you have on him." Rebecca smiled. "I can tell he loves you very much, Kathleen. You are, indeed, Henry's better half. I admit, for some time, I was indeed angry at Henry for leaving, but I am quite over those wretched feelings, I assure you. You and Henry have helped Alistair and me in so many ways. We are forever grateful for everything you have done to provide us hospitality on such short notice. I hope you can forgive me for any discomfort I have caused you to feel."

"But of course, Rebecca! What would family _be _if we did not forgive one another?" Kathleen pulled Rebecca in for a hug and squeezed her neck. Suddenly, Rebecca saw an elegant, cream-colored dress hanging in the back of the boutique. Oh, it was lovely! She must have a better look!

"I think I may have found the dress, Kathleen." Rebecca muttered as she stepped out of her sister-in-law's embrace and headed for the dress in the back. She ran her hands over the smooth silk and gazed at the beautiful, golden flower adorning the bottom of the gown's bodice. The flower was centered on a small belt, mimicking the dress's material. She must try it on!

"Excuse me, Miss," an elderly woman caught Rebecca's attention as Kathleen finally appeared behind her. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I would like to try on this golden dress." Rebecca beamed as she smoothed over the silky material. "If that is all right, that is." She bowed her head with respect.

"As you wish, Miss." The elderly woman smiled and removed the dress from its stand. "Usually, these dresses are only for fitting purposes since we require everyone to order from the catalogue for the dress of their choosing. However, _since _the company is not making this particular dress anymore, if the gown fits and is to your liking, you may take it home today."

"Splendid!" Rebecca cheered and clapped her hands.

"Come with me to the back. If you do not mind, I can make alterations if need be." The woman said as she started walking towards a door. "Future brides are fitted in their dresses in this room." Rebecca, Kathleen and the elderly woman walked into a large, white room with several folding screens for future brides to change behind. Of course Rebecca would not be able to dress herself considering the blasted ties in the back of her dark purple dress. One of the many reasons men have everything easier than women.

Once Kathleen helped Rebecca out of her day dress and into the wedding gown, she twirled in front of the three-way mirror. "Oh, Rebecca! It's absolutely stunning!"

"The gown fits perfectly, Miss." The elderly woman smiled. "Methinks alterations are not needed." She took a step backwards. "Let me know what you decide, Miss. I will be in the store, helping other customers."

When the woman left, Rebecca honestly didn't know _what _to say about the dress. Words like "perfect" and "stunning" were modest descriptions. No. The golden silk adorning her body made her feel incredibly beautiful! Like most of her dresses, the neckline kissed the tops of her shoulders and revealed little cleavage—enough to cause any man to swoon. The round puffs hanging slightly below her shoulders gave the gown a completed look. Oh, it was so beautiful! This was a dress she could not refuse.

Alistair was certainly going to have a splendid time undressing her! Erasing the wicked thought from her mind, she turned to Kathleen and smiled. "This is the one."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"Oh, come on, lad! It cannot be too horrible!" Henry cried out loud as he desperately tried to convince Alistair to step out from behind the folding shade. "We do not have all day, mind you."

Alistair grunted a low growl. If he had it his way, he would rip the blasted ensemble into a thousand pieces and feed the tiny morsels to a pack of wolves! What a horrid sight indeed! Not only were the breeches too short, but the vest was utterly too small. Don't even _try _to get him started on the wretched overcoat! "Trust me, Mr. Reynolds—"

"I told you, Alistair. Please call me Henry. Mr. Reynolds is my father." Henry chuckles vibrantly.

"—Trust me, _Henry_, this is certainly a sight not made for viewing; I implore you to save your eyes immediately and wait a few moments more for me to change back into my own clothing. I am quite comfortable wearing my best dress for my wedding, and I'm quite sure your sister loves me regardless of what I wear." Alistair spoke candidly as he stripped out of the g0d-aweful wedding attire and slipped into his own ensemble.

"Nonsense," Henry waved his hand outward. "You will do no such thing. I promised I would ensure your wedding is perfect for my sister, and _perfect _is what it will be. Change, if you must, but we are certainly _not _finished here! You _will _find an extravagant outfit to wear for your wedding—I will make sure of it." Henry waited patiently for Alistair to finally make an appearance before pushing him out of the dressing room and back into the store. "Perhaps we will find one in a different store. What do you think, Alistair?"

Alistair heaved a heavy sigh. "Honestly, Henry, I assure you, I am quite fine with what I have." Alistair really did not care for a new outfit; he knew Rebecca never cared for what he wore. She loved him for his character and spirit. Why was it so important to wear something altogether new on his wedding day?

"No you will not!" Henry scolded Alistair as he dragged him out of the store. "You want my sister to be utterly happy and have her dream wedding come to life, am I right?"

"Of course. I would do anything for Rebecca." Alistair's lips curled to a small smile. He wondered what his beauty was doing. Was she done shopping for a dress? Still shopping? Was she home practicing magic or in the forest? Or, could she be shopping for refreshments?

Noticing his future brother-in-law's state of mind, Henry waved his hand in front of Alistair's mind and lightly shook him. "Pull yourself together, lad! You look like a love-stricken puppy, and it is not a pleasant sight." Henry said as Alistair came back to his senses. "If you are willing to do anything and everything for Rebecca, then don't you owe it to her to give her the wedding of a lifetime?"

Alistair thought it over. Of course he wanted to give her a perfect wedding. Of _course _he wanted to give her everything she's ever wanted—and much more. Considering Rebecca's love for him rather than his own pride, he conceded with a nod. "You are absolutely right, Henry. I do it to my fiancée to give her a night to remember." At the thought of the honeymoon night, Alistair nearly swooned! Sure, he had seen her naked before; Rebecca Reynolds—soon to be MacGregor—was a very beautiful woman, inside _and _out. She was flawless in every sense of the word. The very thought of making love to her for the first time as his wife almost brought him to his knees. Rebecca MacGregor. Rebecca MacGregor. Such a beautiful ring to it, in his opinion. He could not wait to say her name aloud. For he desired to taste her name as it sounded from his lips. Oh, Rebecca would be the death of him one day! He was sure of it!

"Then let us go, Alistair; we have much to accomplish this afternoon!" Henry said as he marched onward with Alistair in tow. When they arrived to another clothing store, Alistair saw mostly the same sort of ensembles as he did the other store. However, one to the far left of the storehouse caught his attention almost immediately. While his future brother-in-law walked about the back of the store, Alistair ventured towards the ensemble presented to his left. He admired the golden vest and cravat as well as the fine, black overcoat completing the look. The breeches looked as if they were very comfortable. Yes. A look he could suffer to wear for a special ceremony for Rebecca. He _could _go without the fedora, though. His hair does not agree well with any hat of the sort.

While Henry continued to peruse the store, Alistair requested to try on the ensemble. To _his _luck, he will not have to order his own outfit; with great fortune, Alistair's eyes besought an ensemble that was the last of its kind. In the fitting room, he changed out of his clothes once more, hoping the attire would fit. It would be a wretched thing if it didn't.

Once the outfit was adorning his body, he peered into the mirror. Everything seemed to fit just right and, aside from the golden colors, the ensemble was almost like his usual dress. A blessing indeed! After changing back into his own clothes, he handed the outfit to the tailor and asked him to box it up. When he returned to the front of the store, Henry walked up to him. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Do not worry, Henry. I was trying on an outfit."

"Oh. Well, did you find one, at least?"

"I did," Alistair nodded. "The tailor is boxing it up as we speak."

"Superb!" Henry smiled as he made his way over to the cashier. As a wedding present to his brother-in-law, he handed the salesman enough money to cover the cost and then ordered Geoffrey, his servant, to carry the box out to the carriage. "We have one more shop left, Alistair. I am quite sure you will like our next destination; after all, what you buy from this place will change your future wife's life forever. You'll need to choose wisely."

And indeed, he did. For a wedding ring cannot be just any old wedding ring. It had to be just perfect for his dear, beloved Rebecca.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

**WF001: **

**Sorry for the delay. I had intended this chapter to be much longer but because of life, I decided to upload what I have written. **

**If you want to have visuals for the following items, please go to my Tumblr page (writerfreak001*DOT*tumblr*DOT*com), and find the post entitled: "'Defying the Stars' Chapter 9 Visuals." **

**~Rebecca's wedding dress**

~**Alistair's wedding attire**

**More to come!**


	10. PART TEN

**WriterFreak001:** Soo…sorry for the wait. It has been a CRAZY couple of days! Dealing with RW's death, Ferguson and my sister having to get stitches, I haven't had time to write! But, seeing as I have _found _some time, I am going to treat you guys with some "Defying the Stars."

Anyway, here is the tenth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART TEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Within twenty-four hours, the staff was able to transform the Reynolds' home into an elegant wedding chapel. White garlands of roses were draped along the stair rail, and a long, white sheet stretched from the front of the home to the base of the staircase. Blue padded chairs were lined to face the wooden pulpit sitting in front of the main entrance. The main staff would be letting people in front the back entrance until the day after the wedding. Both Alistair and Rebecca were fascinated with the transformation; if everything were up to them, they would go into town, find the minister and drag him to the manor almost immediately. They could hardly wait to marry. Unfortunately, because Rebecca's father is unaware of her sexual relationship with Alistair, the betrothed couple decided it was best to sleep in separate rooms for the duration of their unmarried lives—especially since they do not know when Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds were to arrive.

They could pop through the front door at any moment so Alistair and Rebecca could not chance her father ever finding her in bed with Alistair before marriage. Though, Alistair _did _manage to arrange for the staff to prepare the room akin to the room they once shared. Using his super strength, Alistair pushed the bed against the wall so he could be as close to his beloved as possible. He could still hear her soft breaths, and they were tantalizing him in every single way. He did not think he could handle such a lonely night.

He lay silently in bed, staring at the wall as he listened to Rebecca's steady heartbeat—the melody of his soul. He closed his eyes for a moment before hearing his door creaking open. There, before him, stood Rebecca with a bare sheet wrapped around her flawless, butterscotch-colored body. She bit her lip as she closed the door and walked closer to him. "What is it, love?" he asked as he sat up in bed and searched for answers within her eyes. He found millions.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered modestly.

"It would seem we are _both _cursed with such an ordeal." Alistair chuckled as he slowly pulled the sheet away from her body. He leaned his head against her lower belly and inhaled her sweet scent. Oh, how she drove him crazy. He closed his eyes and focused on her heartbeat when he realized her scent was slightly different—changed but different. Then the more he listened to her heartbeat, the more he realized how irregular it was. Thum-THUMP. Thum-THUMP. At first, he thought about mentioning his odd discovery, but as he analyzed the beat of her heart, he realized the louder beats were paced evenly, and the softer pitter-patters were also evenly paced. Irregular heartbeats were often random and not consistent. So what could cause Rebecca's scent to change and a secondar—no. She couldn't be. Could she? Is it even possible? He focused on the softer beats again—they were centralized in her lower belly, not her chest. Recognizing the cause of Rebecca's slight but beautiful changes, he grinned with joy.

Rebecca felt his lips curl against her belly, causing her to giggle at his sensitive touch. "Why are you so happy, Alistair?" she asked as she ruffed up his hair.

He pressed another soft kiss against her navel and then looked up into her beautiful olive green eyes. "I love you, most ardently, my dear, sweet Rebecca. I hope you have no doubts regarding my affections for you."

"None whatsoever, my love." Rebecca combed his hair back and slowly sank to her knees as she cupped his warm cheeks. "Do you doubt my love for you, Alistair?"

"Absolutely not." He whispered as she leaned into his embrace. He pressed his hand firmly against her bare back and kissed the nape of her neck before tightening his arms around her. "Promise me something, Rebecca." Alistair felt Rebecca's hair caress his shoulder as she leaned backward and gazed into his soul with an inquisitive look. He ran his fingers though her soft, brown hair before continuing with his thoughts. "The investigation in New York is still underway," he began slowly, "and soon enough, they _will _catch onto our trail."

She nodded. She feared as much as well, but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself until he was done speaking.

"_If _they find us—find _you_—promise me you will do whatever I say and go with whatever I do." Alistair curled a strand of her hair behind her ear and waited for her response. He promised her mother that he wouldn't speak of their compromise to Rebecca, and he planned on keeping his word. However, he needed to know if Rebecca would play _her _part in the ordeal for whatever her mother desires him to do. He considered Rebecca his equal—and when they marry, he refused to treat her any lesser.

"What _do _you plan to do?" Rebecca asked, raising her eyebrow with curiosity.

Alistair shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever it is, _please _do as I say. _No one _must find out about your magic, my love. You and I know of the consequences, and I cannot bear to lose you, Rebecca." He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly before pulling her in for a gentle hug. "Nor our child," he whispered in a low voice. As he leaned in to kiss her shoulder, she jerked backwards in response.

"What did you say?"

"I think you know." Alistair smiled and caressed her face.

Rebecca instinctively placed her hand on her lower belly as she processed his confirmation. Yes, she suspected such a fate, but until the other day when she realized her monthly bleedings had not been an issue for quite a few lunar cycles, she wasn't sure pregnancy with Alistair was possible—considering whom he was. She had planned to tell Alistair of their unborn child the night of the wedding, but should have known he would figure it out himself. "I had meant to tell you the night of our wedding," Rebecca replied as Alistair pulled her into his arms and sank into his bed. "Please don't be cross."

"Why would I be angry with such a beautiful and natural thing?" Alistair asked with a chuckle. "You say such strange things sometimes, my love." He kissed her nose and pulled her closer to him. "My parents passed on their unique abilities onto me, and I've turned out quite well if I say so myself. And with the gem you have so graciously given me, life is easier. Seeing as you are _unique _as well, my love, I have no fear that our child will suffer. He or she will inherit _both _our abilities and will be able to protect his or herself far better than you or me. He or she will be one of a kind." Alistair was certainly delighted by the idea of fathering Rebecca's child. Sure, the thought scared him, but he wasn't going to ask Rebecca to terminate the pregnancy based on fear alone. "I have confidence in the survival of our child, Rebecca. Do you?"

She nodded and dabbed the corner of her eyes with her fingers. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Alistair. I was so worried you'd be cross with me."

"Nonsense." He kissed her temple before slipping off his long nightgown. He wrapped his arms around her small form and kissed her once more. "I could never be angry with you, Rebecca. Not for anything."

Slowly, but surely, Alistair and Rebecca fell asleep in each other's arms where they could enter a world where only they existed—and everything was beautiful.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca's parents arrived around four o'clock the following day, and the Reynolds family reunion was joyful and exuberant. Contrary to Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds's original opinions regarding their son's wife, Kathleen, both Henry and Rebecca's parents fell in love with their daughter-in-law very quickly after meeting her. They had expected her to be promiscuous, but she was nothing of the sort. Kathleen was a very practical woman and her charisma reminded Richard and Vivian of their daughter's strong conviction. While Henry and Richard snuck off to Henry's study to discuss Philadelphian politics, Kathleen and Vivian stole away to the library to laugh and speak of their favorite books and plays.

Alistair and Rebecca, however, left the manor and dined out for dinner. Before they left, they spoke briefly with everyone regarding the wedding and have decided for the wedding to commence on the morrow. After all, it was going to be a small ceremony—only family. Vivian also informed Alistair and Rebecca of the current affairs going on in New York City. She didn't think the detectives were on anyone's trail as of yet, but she thought it would be a grand idea if Alistair and Rebecca consented into going somewhere far away for a while—perhaps take a ship back to England. The betrothed couple decided it was best to wait until _after _the wedding to discuss further details regarding their honeymoon / escape.

"Is everything all right, Rebecca?" Alistair asked as he sliced a chunk of steak and plopped it into his mouth.

"I am all right," Rebecca smiled. "Very happy, in fact." Underneath the table, Rebecca squeezed Alistair's hand. "By this time tomorrow, we will be married and on our way to God knows where. It's a dream come true."

Alistair wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her hard on the mouth, but he restrained himself. "Indeed."

They quickly finished up their meal and made their way to the forest for some naughty fun before they had to depart and sleep in separate rooms for the night.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

As Alistair and Rebecca's story unfolded before their eyes, Vincent and Catherine had no doubt in their mind about how strong their love was for one another. They not only saw it but _felt _it as well. Not to mention, Vincent has collected some _very _clever and naughty ideas for Catherine once their minds return to the real world—whenever _that _would be. One thing they discovered while being trapped inside Alistair's and Rebecca's minds is that it is easier to communicate while their alter egos were sleeping. They never talked for too long because they, too, needed their sleep, but to have a simple conversation by themselves was relieving and created less of a headache.

"So what do you think of all of this so far?" Catherine's mind asked Vincent's as their counterparts slept in opposite rooms. It was strange—no matter the distance, it would seem Vincent and Catherine were able to communicate psychically. They didn't even have to be in the same room in order for them to speak to one another. That _definitely _would come in handy later on.

"Your great great great aunt was a kinky woman," Vincent chuckled. "Are you _sure _you two are related?"

Catherine mentally rolled her eyes—at least, she would if she could move them! "I'm being serious, Vincent." Catherine knew Vincent was only joking with her. It _would _seem that Rebecca definitely was far more promiscuous than Catherine ever was, but Catherine had always been sexually liberated—she didn't have to fear what the world might think if they ever found out about her sleeping with Vincent. The times were different so of course Rebecca would be more of a rebellious woman.

"Well, don't you think it's strange that Rebecca and Alistair are having a child, yet you don't really have any relatives who have magic or beast DNA in your family?" Vincent pondered in Alistair's mind.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. Because, the records show that Rebecca was my great great great aunt, but when I looked up my family tree a few months ago, it said _nothing _about Rebecca giving birth." Catherine mused. "Maybe she lost the baby." She hoped not. That piece of information would convince Vincent to _never _father any child of hers.

"No." Vincent replied quietly. "I don't think so. This may sound weird, Catherine, but when Alistair heard the baby's heartbeat, I could too. I could tell their child was a strong and healthy fetus—I have no doubt in my mind that the baby went to full term."

"Oh." Catherine's mind sighed. "That might explain a few things then."

"A few things like what?"

"Well, I don't want to say anything until we see it for our very eyes. Perhaps I'm wrong." Catherine said as she focused on Vincent / Alistair's heartbeat. Wait…. Why was she able to do that?! _HOW _was she able to do that?! Perhaps the baby had an effect on Rebecca's senses? That would make sense since Alistair's senses were heightened just like Vincent's. All of this thinking was giving her a headache.

"I can tell you're getting tired." Vincent whispered. "Let's go to sleep. I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on soon enough."

But Catherine didn't answer.

She was already sound asleep.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**So, do you think their wedding will be a success or will something happen?! What are YOUR theories about Catherine's relation to Rebecca? **

**BTW, to clarify, other than Alistair being essentially Vincent's past life (in this fanfiction), there is no blood relation between them. However, (and this will be explained in fuller detail later), Rebecca is MORE than just an ancestor to Catherine. Obviously. Because of Rebecca's magic, her 'incarnation' (AKA Catherine) must share the same bloodline or else another bloodline wouldn't be able to handle carrying all of Rebecca's power. That may or may not hint something in future chapters. I have a while to go yet. Probably five to seven more chapters. **

**Also, before I upload anymore chapters to DTS, I will be updating "For Her." I may even take a mini hiatus with this story so I can finish "For Her" up before school. Let me know if that's all right. **

**More to come!**


	11. PART ELEVEN

**WriterFreak001:** Change of plans. I am going to continue and finish _Defying the Stars _before adding to _For Her_. I want to let the tension of the last couple FH chapters to die down before adding to it again. Also, once I am done with _Defying the Stars_, I plan on working on _Shadow-Bound_. FYI, I do plan on changing the last few chapters of _Shadow-Bound_ because I don't like where it is going. I have a clear view of where I want to take it, aaaaand where it is currently heading isn't where I want it to go. :) BTW, I start my last semester of college on Monday (Aug. 25) so updates will probably be less often.

Anyway, here is the eleventh installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Warning**:

SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. READERS' DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**See notes at the bottom for particular links.**

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART ELEVEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

JT wheeled his wheelchair in circles as he waited for Tess to return from work. Since the ADA allegedly _committed suicide_, the NYPD were busy bees in trying to pick up Gabe's slack. Captain Ward found at least ten cases unsolved, and he wanted Gabe's mess taken care of ASAP. Luckily, according to Tess, none of the cases were related to Vincent in any way so JT didn't feel like he had something to worry about. It's been three days since Vincent and Catherine started their mental vacation, and JT was trying to figure out how to bring them out of their magically-induced comas. He knew Cat wanted to figure out what happened to her ancestor, but he needed to prepare for anything. If something happens, he needed to figure out how to wake them back up.

Just when JT was going to take the elevator down to the main level and grab a drink, Tess stormed into the Gentlemen's Guild and bolted up the stairs until she was right outside the door. She marched inside Vincent's bedroom and folded her arms against her chest. "We've got big problems."

"What now?"

"Well, some federal dumbass wanted to review the ADA's coroner's report and decided to perform his own investigation. He had Gabe's body re-examined by one of his own and determined that Gabe's death wasn't accidental nor suicidal." Tess frowned. "Which means, he will be wanting to question the last two people who saw him alive—Cat and Vincent."

JT's eyes widened. "Uh oh. How did this happen?!"

"Don't ask me!?" Tess threw her arms into the air. "Besides, we don't have time to play twenty questions! We need to stash their bodies somewhere and quick!" Tess walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers. "FBI Agent Tyson will be stopping here after Cat's place. I've already called Heather and informed her to stall the agent. Do you know a place we can take them?"

"And just cart their bodies off unnoticed?!" JT exclaimed. "How the hell would I know!?"

"You're the one who had to hide for over ten years! Surely you have _some _idea where to hide them!?" Tess was freaking out. The last thing they needed was another cover-up on their hands.

"Well, we could take them to the dungeon? Or the tunnels? Maybe the old Keller cabin just outside the Catskills?" JT panicked. Oh how he would love to have working legs right now!

"No time to take them to the Catskills. That would be a place they'd look. Let's take them to the dungeon and hide them in one of the cells. I can bring by cots tomorrow and make their comatose bodies more comfortable." Tess replied as she unattached Cat's IV and carefully threw the small woman over her right shoulder. "I'll go ahead and get her into my car; you figure out a way to get Vincent downstairs."

With that, Tess was gone, leaving JT in V's room alone.

Great. Just great. What does she think he can do? Elevate him off the bed? JT rolled himself over to the other side of the bed and unhooked the IV from Vincent's arm. Then he moved the IV stand out of the way while grabbing onto Vincent's arm. There was no way he could carry the big guy in his current condition, but he had a few ideas. Of course, Vincent would probably wake up with a headache sometime soon. "All right, here goes nothing." When he knew he had a firm grip of Vincent's arm, he rolled himself backwards with his free hand, causing the beast's limp body to flop onto the floor with a loud thud. He cringed when Vincent's head hit the floor. "Whoops…. Sorry V."

At least Vincent wasn't as fragile as Cat; the big guy could handle a bruise better than most people on good days.

Now he just had to figure out how to drag Vincent to the elevator without rolling over the beast's fingers or causing any more injuries. Being paralyzed certainly was annoying. If only he had a wand and could shout: WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! But JT lived in the real world; Harry Potter was simply a mere fantasy conjured up by a woman sitting in a train.

He heard footsteps filter into the room. "Come on, JT! Get a move on!"

"Have you not noticed my little _leg _problem?! It's kind of hard to move a guy in a wheelchair!" JT flailed his arms in the air. He was beyond frustrated.

Sighing, Tess walked over to JT and Vincent and straightened the large-muscled man onto his back before grabbing his wrists and dragging him across the floor. How could V not feel any of that? Tess stuffed Vincent into the elevator and then took the stairs down to the main level as she waited for the electronic doors to open and reveal the beast.

Soon enough, both Vincent and Catherine were in Tess's car. While JT stayed behind to stall the agent—if he ever showed up—Tess went ahead and carted the sleeping beauties off to the dungeon.

Yeesh.

The things they do for best friends.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca stared out the window as her mother helped her dress for the wedding. Words could not describe the exuberance the young sorceress was feeling; she had been waiting for this day ever since Alistair started courting her back in London. Oh, how she missed such a city, but the voyage overseas was almost unbearable—especially with a new life on the way. "A penny for your thoughts?" she heard her mother say as Vivian tightened Rebecca's corset.

Rebecca inhaled a sharp breath as her mother worked on her corset and begged her not to tie the darned thing too tight! "Mother, please! I think the corset is tight enough already."

"Nonsense," Vivian laughed. "I've barely tightened it, daughter."

"But I can barely breathe as is!" Rebecca complained. "Please loosen it; you wouldn't want your daughter unhappy or ill on her wedding day, would you?" Rebecca implored her mother with desperate eyes; she feared the corset would harm the baby, and she couldn't have that.

"Based on your waistline, Rebecca, I fear you are over-indulging on your food. Perhaps you should limit what you eat for now on." Vivian said as she finished fastening the corset. "I know Alistair eats plentifully, but it does not mean his wife should."

Rebecca smiled at the word: wife. It was only a matter of time before she would be Alistair's forever. Returning to reality, Rebecca sighed. She knew her mother was going to find out sooner or later so the news is better from her rather than a perfect stranger. "Mother," Rebecca spoke as her mother slid a crinoline over her bodice. "I am not over-indulging on my meals—not entirely."

"Whatever do you mean?" Vivian asked but continued to dress her daughter for the wedding.

"I was not going to say anything any time soon, but I figure the news would be best heard from me." Rebecca replied slowly as she waited to gain her mother's undivided attention. "I am—Alistair and I are—with child."

Vivian's eyes blinked. A news she was not prepared for, indeed. "A-are you positive?"

"Most certainly; Alistair heard the child's heartbeat only two nights ago." Rebecca replied candidly. "Please spare me lecture, Mother, for it is my wedding day. Yell at me later, if you must, but please do not ruin such a day for me with anger and resentment." Rebecca honestly did not know how her mother would react.

"Daughter," Vivian smiled and cupped Rebecca's rosy cheek, "This child is a blessing, my dear. I am most sure you and Alistair will be lovely parents."

"You are not cross?"

Vivian laughed and leaned towards Rebecca's left ear. "Let this be a secret between you and me, but I was pregnant with your brother on my wedding day as well."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Does Father know such knowledge?!"

"No," Vivian shook her head. "And that is to stay between you and me. Understood?"

"Of course! It was just—unexpected. That is all." Rebecca certainly was taken aback, but she recovered when her mother opened her wardrobe and pulled out the golden wedding gown she had bought a few days before.

"Oh, Rebecca, this is so elegant! Alistair will have to control himself when he sees you in this beautiful gown." Vivian crossed over to Rebecca and carefully slipped the dress over Rebecca's head. "In a few moments, you will be the loveliest bride in all the world."

"And where is Kathleen?" Rebecca asked, finally realizing her sister-in-law was not present at the moment.

"She's downstairs keeping company with all of the guests." Vivian replied as she started coiling her daughter's hair in her fingers.

"But how do we have so many guests?! I barely know anyone here aside from family!" Rebecca did not like the idea of marrying Alistair in front of a lot of strangers. What would happen if she lost control of her powers? Sometimes she's careless when she's utterly happy. But what if Alistair loses control instead? What if he forgets to wear his gem? Could he remain calm long enough for the entire ceremony?!

"If you are worried about exposure, have no fear, daughter. I made sure to remind your betrothed to wear his gem. The necklace you are wearing belonged to your great grandmother—the matriarch of our magical family line. She enchanted the jewels to conceal magic for whomever wears them." Vivian said as she finished pinning Rebecca's hair together. "It does not matter who witnesses your wedding, darling; all that matters is the man who stands before you. Nothing else."

"You are right, indeed." Rebecca smiled, almost forgetting the most important person of her wedding. Rebecca could barely recognize herself as she looked into the mirror. The woman before her appeared far more grown up than she would ever be. But appearances, in the grand scheme of things, did not matter to her. All she cared about was Alistair and how they would finally be a family in a few short hours. She marveled at her mother's work and secretly adored the way her mother pinned her hair. Most of her brown locks were coiled into a loose bun while the rest cascaded down her shoulder like a waterfall.

It was almost time.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine admired Rebecca's look as her ancestor gazed into the mirror. She could feel Rebecca's excitement and wondered if she would ever feel the same happiness as well. One could dream, couldn't they? As she stared at the lovely golden wedding gown, she could not help but feel attached to the dress; for some reason, she could have sworn she had seen it before—even when Rebecca first laid eyes upon it, Catherine knew the dress would be the one. Call it intuition, but there was just something about the dress that made Catherine feel at home.

She wondered what Vincent would think when his own body double first sees Rebecca in such a beautiful and eloquent gown.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Alistair straightened his blood-red cravat as he looked into the mirror in front of him. He was not one who usually cared for his outward appearance because he mostly wore the same sort of attire on a daily basis, but for Rebecca, he would spend a little extra time in trying to tame his unruly hair. As best as he could, he combed his hair back and tied it into a short ponytail which hung low in the back. His long bangs curled around his face—as much as he tried to comb them into his ponytail, he gave up, deeming it a lost cause.

After he slipped on his short, white gloves, he pressed his hand against the small lump hanging from his neck. Unless someone tried hugging him, no one would know he was wearing a gem underneath his clothing. He thought of putting the green jewel in his pocket, but he feared it would fall out if he ever needed to bend down for any reason.

"You look rather dashing," Henry said as he walked into the room, catching Alistair off guard. "The ceremony may have to be cut short for I fear the single ladies in the audience will try to snatch you before you marry my sister."

Alistair rolled his eyes. He wasn't worried about other women; Rebecca was all he could think about. "And whose fault is it for inviting them?"

"Point taken," Henry laughed. "Anyway, I hope you are ready for it is almost time to line up."

"I am as ready as I will ever be." Alistair said as he sensed a familiar presence walking into the room. A stout man with dark, curly hair made his way into the bedroom with a rather large smirk plastered underneath his pudgy nose. Alistair's eyes widened as the man stopped in front of him. "Jeremy!? Is it really you!?"

"The one and only," Jeremy laughed as Alistair patted him on the back and shook his hand violently. "Careful; I wouldn't want to lose an arm." Alistair quickly refrained from showing any other sign of gratitude as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What brings you hear to Philadelphia? I thought you were stuck in London for a few more years because of Elizabeth's health." Alistair took a step back to give his best friend some space.

"Well, for starters, when I heard you and Miss Reynolds were finally going to tie the knot, I couldn't just sit in my office in London and _not _see you two on the happiest day of your lives!" Jeremy laughed again. "Besides, Elizabeth's health has improved greatly since you left for New York City. Thanks to you, she is able to walk again, and soon, hopefully, she'll be able to do much more. I came to represent my family since we could only afford one person to leave London. Mrs. Fredrickson and the children offer you their blessings."

"When you return, tell them I am very grateful for their small sacrifice in sending you over here." Alistair shook his hand again.

Henry cleared his throat. "Now that the two of you have been re-acquainted, it is time to line up. My father is already down there waiting."

"I hope it is not too late, Jeremy, but would you consider standing up with me with Rebecca's brother, Henry?" Alistair asked as they slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Of course. I thought you would never have asked." Jeremy beamed as they reached the top of the stairs. Alistair gulped as he saw all of the people gathered for his wedding.

Did Henry and Mrs. Kathleen invite the entire city?! Surely not! Then again, he would not be surprised if that was exactly what his in-laws did. Of course, he was sure they invited a few members of the Reynolds's family as well. Why wouldn't they?

As the three of them made their way to the front of the large, open foyer, Alistair was grateful for the gem hanging around his neck. Being in a crowd of this many people would surely drive him crazy after listening to at least sixty different heartbeats beating different beats per minute. If someone was about to have a heart attack, Alistair feared he would be the first to leave his post and tend to the poor soul if he didn't have the gem with him. _Nothing_ was going to ruin his day with Rebecca.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent was growing anxious. Even though his counterpart could not sense his anxiety, he was anxious all the same. He often wondered what a wedding with Catherine would be like, and now he had a chance to see for himself. Sure, it wasn't really _his _wedding day, but to see Catherine in a beautiful wedding gown was a dream worth living through. Even though Alistair had the gem on his person, its mystical powers did not affect Vincent's senses. After all, he was merely visiting the past—something that has already happened and is out of his control. He heard Catherine's heart beating above everyone else's and could tell she was just as anxious as he was.

Vincent wondered if he would feel the same as he did on his own wedding day—whenever _that _would be. When the music began, his heart sped up as he anticipated in watching Catherine's body double descend the stairs.

The time was almost here.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca held her breath as Kathleen and her mother descended the stairs. She held a small bouquet of golden roses against her chest as she reminded herself to breathe. When her mother's foot touched the last step, she placed one hand on the chestnut railing and gracefully walked down the stairs. Some people gasped at how beautiful she was, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Alistair and the glint of love shimmering in his eyes.

As she floated down the stairwell, she noticed Alistair's lips mouth three words he had already inscribed on her heart. _I love you_.

She mouthed the same as her father offered his arm and walked her down the rest of the aisle. When she was finally standing in front of her beloved, her father left her side and she handed her bouquet to Kathleen before placing her hands in Alistair's. "You look very handsome," she whispered for his eyes only.

"And you are very beautiful," Alistair smiled. Oh how he wanted to grip her face and kiss her hard on the mouth right then and there. But he restrained himself. He would save his desire for her after the wedding.

As the minister began speaking, Alistair and Rebecca only had eyes for one another; they did not care for anything else but one another. When the minister asked Alistair to speak his vows, the physician squeezed Rebecca's fingers in his and began speaking his heart. "When we first met, I never would have dreamed of marrying you; you were such a proud, young woman with so much determination. Unlike most women, you do not draw nor play the piano; as a pastime, you preferred horseback and reading—a combination in a woman I've never thought possible. When you fell off your horse one afternoon, I offered my help, but you simply stood back up and hobbled away from me. But, like you, I was also a stubborn, young fool.

"Before you could object, I pulled you into my arms and carried you back home before dressing the cut on your leg. It took a long time before you willingly spoke to me, but we eventually found our way there." Alistair paused when Rebecca lightly chuckled as tears fell down her cheeks. "But, here we are, nearly ten years later, very much in love. Whatever happens in our future, I promise to treat you as my equal in all things and love you with as much irrevocable passion as you do me. I never thought any woman would have enough temperament to love a fool like me, but you proved me wrong and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you, Rebecca, my love." Alistair slid the dazzling wedding band along her slender finger before bringing her knuckles to his lips. "You are my everything."

The minister turned to Rebecca and nodded her to say her vows.

Rebecca brought Alistair's hand to her heart and held his palm against her chest as she laced her fingers with his. "In truth, when your father so graciously opened his home for an evening ball, I did not want to attend; I was still recovering from an old flame when my mother dragged me to your manor almost ten years ago. Like you had first felt about me, I found you to be the most arrogant man on the planet; you refused to dance when asked and just stood in the back of the ballroom when there were plenty of women in search of a partner." She laughed. "Myself included."

She paused and smiled at the smile forming on his lips. "When our eyes first met, there was an immediate connection, but I ignored it; I was afraid and did not want my heart to break again. When I fell off of my horse, you insisted on helping me, and like you said, I tried hobbling away. If it was not for your stubborn will, we would not be standing here today. For that reason alone, I am eternally grateful because you took a risk I was too afraid to take. I could never fool you, Alistair. You always saw me for who I am; when I was cold and mean towards you, you knew I was hurting. And you never walked away. Not once." Rebecca picked up the remaining golden band and slid it down his large finger. "And you continue to see me for who I am. As you have promised me a world of eternity, I promise to love you as my husband and give you my everything. You, Alistair, are my equal in all things, and I will never treat you any lesser. I am yours, Alistair, forever and always."

Rebecca lifted his palm from her heart and pressed a gentle kiss against the pads of his fingers.

"By the power invested in me," the minister placed his hands on the Bible, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As much as Alistair wanted to claim her lips with his with as much intensity as he could give her, he knew they needed to keep up appearances. So, instead, he gently tilted her head and softly pressed his lips against hers. They needed to look as innocent as possible or else the town would certainly assume things they didn't want Philadelphia knowing.

"I love you, Mrs. Rebecca MacGregor." Alistair whispered as he pulled away from her.

"And I love you, Mr. Alistair MacGregor." Rebecca rubbed her nose against his before they proceeded down the aisle, hand in hand. Everyone filed into the library for a small reception, and once the guests were gone, Alistair and Rebecca left the manor in a carriage and ordered the driver to take them to a small cottage outside of Philadelphia, courtesy of Rebecca's brother, of course.

During the ride, Rebecca thought it would be best if they kept their hands and lips to themselves because they did not want to get too carried away in the back of the carriage. The weather started to pick up; by the time they reached the cottage, the sky was in a downpour. Luckily, the newlyweds did not bring anything with them since they planned on making use of their time for the next several days before returning to Henry's for their things. Alistair scooped his wife into his arms, and once the carriage driver was on his way back towards the city, he started making his way towards the cottage door. However, Rebecca begged him to stop and just stand in the rain for a while; she loved the wet weather and wanted a few minutes to enjoy the storm. When they were soaked to the bone, Alistair finally mad-dashed into the cottage and carried Rebecca up the stairs without thinking to lock the front door.

The moment they found the master bedchamber, Rebecca wasted no time in clamping his face with the palms of her hands and pulling his lips down to hers. Alistair managed to find the bed as his wife kissed him hard on the mouth and jumped them onto it. He trapped her against the mattress; as her hands mindlessly slid his black overcoat off of him and then loosened his vest, Alistair snaked his fingers underneath her back and started untying her dress. She flung his vest off of him before tossing his cravat behind her head.

As Alistair worked her dress off of her, she peeled his white shirt off of his well-toned torso and then pressed her lips against his right nipple. As much as he wanted her to continue, he couldn't very well remove her dress from her body without ripping it unless she sat still. He gently pushed her downward and then hovered over her small form as he slowly slid the golden silk off of her. He then helped her out of her crinoline before pressing her against the bed again. He removed his pantaloons and kicked them off of him; all he had on was the gem hanging around his neck. Rebecca wanted her husband to be entirely himself when they made love for the first time as man and wife so she removed the gem from his neck and dropped it on the floor with the rest of his clothing.

Suddenly, his eyes shifted colors as he smelled the desire emanating from her body. "You have no idea what you do to me, my love," Alistair growled as his lips found hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely as his fingers danced down her corset and loosened her pantalets before sliding them down her legs. Rebecca moaned into his mouth at his touch when his fingers folded inside her core as his other hand carelessly ripped her corset off of her body. She pulled the tie out of his hair and tangled her fingers within his locks as his tongue found her left nipple. Alistair's free palm gently squeezed Rebecca's right breast; when he heard a small purr escape her rosy lips, he mindlessly delved his fingers deeper into her inner beauty.

Warm liquid pooled around his fingers; even her body was desperate for more attention. Alistair slowly pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips to taste her sweet nectar.

"There is more where _that _came from," Rebecca's eyes flashed blue.

Alistair's eyes shifted colors in response. "Why you _little _vixen. Whatever am I to do with you?"

"I can think of a few ideas," Rebecca purred as blue orbs of light floated about the room. Alistair chuckled as he lowered himself until his lips were hovering over her womanhood. He lightly blew cool air into her warmth, coaxing her thighs to open for him. Rebecca felt a shiver run up her spine as Alistair's tongue pulsed inside of her. Once again, she twisted her fingers within his unruly hair and massaged his scalp as he massaged her intimacy. Her hips bucked against his lips; she cried out his name in ecstasy when his teeth lightly nibbled and grazed her pleasure button. It was time she took matters into her own hands. Rebecca somehow managed to overpower Alistair for a brief minute, allowing her to roll him onto his back. She crawled over him and hovered her netherworld over his lips; slowly, she wedged herself onto him and then leaned over to give her husband some of what _she _had in store for him. As his tongue melted inside her again, she slid her lips over his tip and gently rolled her tongue over him.

The more she felt his tongue mold inside her folds, the more she kissed, licked, sucked and bit Alistair's manhood. Before long, their bellies found each other. Rebecca had her legs wrapped around Alistair's torso as she pushed her small belly-bulge against his lower abdomen. Alistair's fingers were tangled within Rebecca's long, messy, matted hair, and his wife's hands were stroking his back as their lips slowly molded together.

The night was absolutely perfect, and it had only just begun.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent had to admit that Rebecca and Alistair were far more promiscuous than Catherine and him. Sure, he and his girlfriend had their own version of hot romance, but the body doubles from the past put sex on a whole new level. And they weren't even mated, either. As the newlyweds slept peacefully in each other's arms, Vincent heard Catherine whispering his name.

"Hm?" His thoughts mumbled back; oh what he would give to make love to his Catherine right now.

"When we return," Catherine replied, "we have a _lot _to make up for."

Feeling mentally and sexually frustrated himself, his mental self nodded. "Plan for a few days off, you sexy, little siren." His mind growled at the thought of what he wanted to do to her when they return to their own bodies.

"Make it a week," she purred herself. God, what did he ever do to deserve a beautiful and amazing woman like Catherine?

"Careful there, Catherine. If you keep raising the bar, I won't stop making love to you for an entire year." Vincent replied. What does it take for a man to touch his woman?!

"I'm going to hold you to that one day," Catherine muttered softly. "I love you, Vincent."

"I love you too," Vincent said before their own minds fell asleep as well.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Tess finally made it to the dungeon and stashed her best friend and Cat's boyfriend in one of the cells. She decided to drive in circles for a little while before heading for the dungeon because she wanted to lose anybody who might have been following her from the guild. JT called her shortly after she had arrived and told her to hang low for a while because the agent just left the guild. If she had arrived an hour after the agent left, she would look suspicious so JT suggested Tess to either stay at the dungeon until further notice or make a day out of their hairy situation and visit a few friends. He also suggested shopping; however, Tess had the perfect idea in mind: the local bar. And boy, did she need a drink too.

All of this Rebecca and Alistair nonsense was making her head hurt. She hopes her best friend and Vincent return soon in case things go awry.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open as light peered through the soft, white curtain masking her nakedness from the world. She smiled when she felt Alistair's arms protectively wrapped around her abdomen; one was firmly pressed against her womb while his other hand was cupping her right breast. She could sleep like that forever. When his breath brushed against her neck and his lips started kissing her shoulder, she felt one of his hands slide down to her warmth. She turned her head slightly to kiss him when his fingers massage her sensitive core. Their tongues lightly touched before they consumed one another in a hard and heavy kiss.

Suddenly, Alistair froze in place and stopped everything he was doing. He heard something; she just knew it. "What's wrong?" She asked, but she received no response. Instead, Alistair jumped out of the bed and slipped on his pantaloons. Rebecca wrapped a sheet around her body and walked over to him. "Alistair, whatever is the matter?"

"Get dressed," he ordered. It was not a request, but a command. In order for him to make such a quick and harsh demand, something had to be wrong. As she gathered her dress and undergarments, Alistair suddenly grabbed the gem and slipped it over his neck. Damn it! He couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. He ripped the gem off of his neck and hid it inside a drawer; he would return for it later. He pushed the window open and pulled a still-naked Rebecca into his arms; he intended on jumping. There were men below. DAMN! They were surrounded! Ambushed! Alistair stepped backwards and opened the wardrobe door. "Stay in there," he ordered again.

"No!" Rebecca shook her head violently as she grabbed his arm. "I won't with you."

"This is not up for discussion!" His eyes glowed with desperation and anger. "Please, my love, hide while I take care of things."

"Tell me what's going on!" she wasn't going to sit idly by while her husband made decisions for her. "Whatever happened to being my equal in all things?!"

Alistair clamped his palm over her mouth and whispered into her ear. "There are officers everywhere. They have surrounded the place, Rebecca. You must hide; I fear they may have come for you."

"I won't hide." Rebecca shook her head. "If they are coming for one of us, they'll be coming for both of us!"

"No!" Alistair's voice deepened as his beast emerged. "You have to take care of the baby!"

Rebecca balked. That was right. She had forgotten that she had another life to care for. "But what about you?!"

"I'll be fine." Alistair replied before kissing her hard on the mouth. "Now hide!"

Rebecca was in a bind; as much as she wanted to keep their child safe and out of harm's way, she couldn't abandon Alistair. "We're leaving together." She grabbed his hand and rushed to the window. There were at least six officers below; Rebecca kept holding her sheet against her body as she released her husband's hand momentarily.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" An officer shouted. "SURRENDER PEACEFULLY, MRS. REBECCA MACGREGOR OR WE WILL BE REQUIRED TO APPREHEND YOU WITH FORCE!"

Rebecca waved her hand in the air and commanded the earth to rise without uttering a single enchantment. The officers tumbled as the earth rose upward. When the dirt was high enough to step on, she ordered for Alistair to follow her. Without arguing, they made haste and ran down the ramp until they were hidden in the forest. Alistair picked his wife up into his arms and bolted through the forest as he heard multiple officers shouting, "SHE'S A WITCH!"

"Why did you do that?!" Alistair asked as he continued to run deeper into the forest. "You've exposed yourself and endangered our child's life in doing so! How could you be so reckless!?"

"I am sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was scared; the next thing I know, I'm willing the ground to move." Rebecca felt foolish; Alistair was right. She put their baby's life in jeopardy. "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, Alistair felt a foreboding presence in the area. It was not human, nor was it animal. The presence felt a lot like himself—yet bloodthirsty. The presence was approaching them; Alistair refused to stop, however. Out of nowhere, a being of sorts jumped in front of them and bared his teeth and fangs.

Another beast! He smelt different, though. He seemed more human than beast—like his traits were man-made and not genetic. What sort of witchery was this!? Alistair gently placed Rebecca on the ground and stood in front of her with his arm guarding her from the beast. "Let us pass; we mean no harm."

The beast growled in response. He was hungry for blood. "Run; I will take care of him."

"But—"

"RUNNNN!" he roared, begging her to leave for the safety of their baby. Nodding, Rebecca made a run for it, not daring to look back. Alistair would find her. He always did.

As she ran, she tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. She hissed as she rose to her feet; her knee was busted. She could use magic to heal her wound, but what good would that serve? If men were after her for practicing magic, she would give them another reason to prove that she was a sorceress. So she kept moving. Minutes passed; she heard footsteps trotting towards her, but she continued on course.

"Rebecca!"

She whirred around. Her husband! He was alive! "Oh thank God!" She ran for him; she needed to feel his arms around her and kiss him senselessly. She stopped in her tracks. She heard a fleet of men heading her way. He wanted to change and end their problems once and for all, but she shook her head and pleaded him to remain calm.

Slowly, she made her way towards him; she couldn't risk making any sudden movements. Alistair knew the men were approaching quickly; in an effort to sweep her off of the ground and run her out of the woods, he dodged for her. A shot rang out. He fell forward and clutched his arm.

"Alistair!" She screamed and ran over to him.

"I am all right," he winced in pain as he rose to his feet. "It is just a flesh woun—"

Another shot fired.

He clutched the back of his leg in agony as he fell again.

Rebecca screamed as she hovered her palms over his leg to heal him. "No!" he cried out to her. "Don't use your magic!"

"You are bleeding, Alistair! I need to do something!"

"No!" He flashed his eyes. "Do _not_ do anything."

"Bu—"

He kissed her. "I will be fine. Just go. I _will _be fine. And no more magic."

Thinking of the baby, she nodded as her lips trembled. She kissed him once more and mumbled, "Find me again."

"I will." He muttered. "Now go!"

Rebecca kissed him once more before making a run for it. She dashed into the woods, but did not go far. She _needed _to know he would be all right. She was far enough not to be seen and close enough to hear. She knew Alistair could sense her presence, but she didn't care.

"Where is your wife, Mr. MacGregor?" an officer asked as he stood in front of her injured husband.

"I do not know," Alistair replied as he pressed his palm against his leg. The wound on his arm wasn't life-threatening. His leg, however, was a different story. "I told her to leave so she is long gone."

The officer kicked Alistair's cheek. "DON'T LIE TO ME, BOY!"

"I'm _not_!" Alistair spat. "I speak the truth."

"Did you know your wife was a sorceress?" Another asked.

Alistair sat up with a dark look plastered to his face. But he didn't answer.

"ANSWER HIM!" He was kicked again.

"Go to hell." he spat out blood on the officer's shoes, earning him another kick.

"Fan out!" the officer shouted. "She can't have gone far!" As officers started walking in different directions, Rebecca began to quietly back away from the scene. A twig cracked. She covered her mouth as an officer looked in her direction. He must have passed the noise off as an animal because he turned right back around. "Look at the bright side; at least you two can join holy matrimony together in the afterlife." Without warning, the officer loaded his gun and aimed the nozzle against Alistair's stomach.

And fired.

Without thinking, Rebecca dashed out of the shadows and ran for Alistair. She called out his name but tripped from the pain in her knee. She began crawling to him as tears spilled out of her eyes, but someone grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards. She released the sheet from her body as she reached upward to try and keep her hair from being ripped out. She kicked the officer in the stomach and fell forwards; she stumbled forward and tried crawling back to her husband as she cried out his name. She promised him she would not perform any more magic, but she was desperate.

The next thing she knew, she heard another shot and felt a sharp pain emanating from the back of her shoulder. She fell limp against the ground, and cried out in pain. Not pain from her shoulder—she could barely feel that; her heart cried volumes as she spotted her lifeless husband in front of her.

She had lost everything.

"Take her back to the capital and make sure she is refrained from using her hands." The lead officer said as a few men picked her up and hauled her away from her husband's body.

"What do we do with Mr. MacGregor?"

"Leave him. The birds will find him soon enough."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**He. He. He. He. **

**Bet you didn't see that one coming. **

**Don't worry though; there is five or so more chapters to be squeezed out of this puppy. **

**Do you think Alistair is truly dead? What will happen to Rebecca? Are Catherine and Vincent suffering just as much as Rebecca & Alistair? Stay tuned to find out! **

**In order to see my ideas for visuals, please go to my Tumblr page "WriterFreak001" and find the post titled: "WF001 || 'Defying the Stars' Part 11 Visuals." **


	12. PART TWELVE

**WriterFreak001:** Maaaan, did I get a response from you guys, or what!? HAHAHA! For those of you who do not want me to kill off Alistair, well…since this story _does _take place 200 years before Vincent and Catherine's tale, I hate to break it to you, but….Rebecca and Alistair have both been dead for two centuries. So…., yeah.

Anyway, here is the twelfth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Warning**:

SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. READERS' DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART TWELVE**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca groaned with a pulsing headache as she opened her eyes to a dimly lit, stone, dusty cellar. Her shoulder ached, but the wound she received wasn't serious; someone had patched her up though. "Alistair?" Her voice cracked, hoping everything that happened the night before was a dream—that she didn't witness the death of her beloved husband. But everything—the dark grey cell walls, the wound on her shoulder, her nakedness—proved her wrong. As the events of last night caught up with her, she covered her mouth and cried in agony.

If it wasn't for her foolishness, Alistair would be still alive. If she had used her magic even when her husband ordered her not to, the love of her life would be with her right now, and she wouldn't be in this mess. They would be on their way to London by now—or somewhere far, far away. Somewhere where they could live and love, and no one could stop them from being themselves.

But that was not the case.

She wasn't with him, and they weren't on their way to London. He was gone. Forever. And if the officers planned on executing her, she didn't care. She couldn't live anyway. Not without Alistair.

Suddenly, a door opened; her mother slowly walked into the room. "Mother!" Rebecca exclaimed and ran for her. However, she was yanked backwards as the chains around her wrists kept her in place. She was about to utter a spell to free her, but her mother pressed a finger on her lips in order to stop her from speaking.

"You are being tested, Rebecca," she whispered softly. "They are seeing if you will use magic to free yourself. You must not let them win or else they _will _have you executed." Vivian gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I brought you a tonic; it will help your shoulder heal and give your baby strength." She folded the tube of green liquid into Rebecca's palm and ordered her to drink it down quickly. Rebecca complied. "Whatever happens, daughter, you must act innocent. If they are led to believe that you have no magic, they will release you; remember? They suspect sorcery in regards to the judge's murder. The New York City leading investigator will be arriving on the morrow to question you. When they ask you why you were in the woods, tell them you were running from the judge; he was being inappropriate and you were not interested in what he was offering. Then, when they want to know why you killed the judge, make them believe you don't know—someone else had killed him. Whatever happens, do not make them think you are responsible."

"I can't even _think _about such things now, Mother! I need to go back to Alistair and heal him!" she tried pulling her arms out of her shackles but not even force would work.

"No!" Her mother's eyes glared into Rebecca's soul.

"How can you say that?!" Rebecca shouted. "My husband is out there, Mother! He needs me!" She tried wiggling out of her restraints, but even _that _did not work. "A life without Alistair is not worth living; I don't care about my wellbeing—only Alistair's." Rebecca was not thinking rationally. Nothing seemed rational to her anymore.

Vivian slapped her daughter hard on the cheek. "LISTEN TO ME!" Vivian's loud voice sent Rebecca to her knees. Vivian gripped her daughter's shoulders and forced her to look up. "Alistair is dead. There is nothing you can do for him. However, _you _need to think about your child now, Rebecca. I will not have you destroy your baby's life on account of your own stupidity! You are to stay here, and _that_ is an order. Your father believes everything is a mistake so do your part, and we will do ours." Vivian replied before turning around and leaving her daughter alone in the cell.

Rebecca placed her hand over her small baby bump.

She covered her mouth with her free hand and sank the rest of her body to the hard, cold floor.

And then, she cried.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

JT wiped his sweaty head with his plaid handkerchief as he tried to figure out what he should do about the whole Cat-killed-Gabe-with-her-newly-developed-magic situation. He couldn't risk going over to the dungeon anytime soon; who the hell knows if that agent had someone watching him?! But when Tess leaves the dungeon, what would he do then? Cat and V cannot just stay their without someone looking out for them. There's a whole lot of shit that could happen, and JT didn't want to arrive at the dungeon one day only to find his girlfriend's and his best friends missing; that would certainly be one hell of a field day!

Suddenly, his cell rang.

JT scrambled off of the couch and ran to his desk; he knocked over a bunch of paperwork and graded papers as he searched for his phone. When he found it, he clumsily picked it up and pressed the device against his ear. "Hello?!"

"_Jeez! No need to yell, you know._" Tess groaned through the phone. "_Where are you?_"

"At home. Why?"

"_Well, I'm fixing to leave this godforsaken place and head back to my apartment. Perhaps it's time we switch shifts? You said someone has to watch them right?_" Tess asked; she did not sound like she was in a very good mood by the tone of her voice.

"Are you drunk?" JT almost chuckled. The sight of a drunk Tess would certainly be something he'd pay to see.

"_No…. Just…a little lightheaded, that's all_. _It's been a long day._"

"Okay, well, leave your car there and take the subway. I'll take the subway too and then drive your car back in the morning once I know V and C are okay to leave alone for a little while." JT said as he searched for and gathered his stuff. Go to the precinct and figure out who the dumbass agent is; perhaps he is affiliated with Muirfield or something."

"_All right, fine. I'll talk to you later then._" Before he could say anything, she ended the call and left him hanging on the other line. He shrugged. Knowing women, it was best not to push and prod. For all he knew, it could just be _that _time of month. "Women," he muttered to himself as he hopped into his car, "Can't live with them. Can't live without them."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent mentally groaned as his counterpart continued to sleep peacefully. Compared to modern day guns, being shot three times with a musket at close range felt like hell! Even though Alistair's body wasn't technically his own body, it still hurt all the same. He was lucky that the damned officer was a horrible marksman. Sure, the officer hit him—he hit him pretty damn good—but none of the bullets pierced any of his arteries. If it wasn't for Alistair's fast healing—an ability Vincent missed dearly—he would certainly have been a goner.

Now, Vincent needed to focus on Catherine; he needed to know she was all right. He wouldn't be able to sit still in Alistair's mind if he couldn't contact his girlfriend. "Catherine...," his mental self muttered. No response. He focused a little harder. By the fourth time he called for her, she finally answered.

"_Vincent? Is that you?!_"

"Yes." Thank God; she was okay.

"_Oh my God! You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice!_" Catherine cried with relief.

"Believe me," Vincent replied, "I do."

"_Hang on… If you're still here…, that means Alistair is alive!_"

"He is, but he's sleeping right now. How is Rebecca doing?" Vincent inquired; the more he knew about Rebecca's condition, the better idea he had about solving their problems later. Even if he can't control Alistair's mind or body, he might be able to use whatever information he had uncovered in this state of mind whenever he returned to the real world. Surely it can't be too long, can it?

"_She's all right, I guess. I mean, she's tired and fatigue—the Philadelphian police have placed her in a dark and dirty cellar. I worry for her baby's sake, though. After losing Alistair—I mean, after thinking she had lost Alistair—Rebecca has been heartbroken. I can hear her thoughts, Vincent. She only has one lifeline left—the baby. All of this stress and malnutrition could harm the baby, and if she loses the only connection she has to Alistair, she will most likely take her life._"

"You can't know that, Catherine. Rebecca is a strong woman—like you. The baby carries Alistair's DNA—the child is, erm, was, a tough baby. I don't doubt that for an instant. The baby will survive this trauma." Vincent said lovingly. "All we can do is hope for the best—after all, Alistair is alive, yeah? So, Rebecca is bound to find out sooner or later."

"_I guess. Still, it doesn't make sense." _

"What doesn't?"

"_As I said before, the records show that Rebecca had no heir. It didn't even say she was married to Alistair. Why keep that information hidden?" _

"I don't know…. I guess there's only one way to find out." Vincent whispered his thoughts to Catherine. "Anyway, I think my double is waking up so I hope to see you soon, Catherine."

"_Me too._" Catherine replied. Then, just like that, Vincent could not sense her anymore.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Alistair's eyes fluttered open as he tried to sit up. Where was he? How did he get there? As he rubbed his temples, everything from the night before flooded back into his mind. His eyes widened. Rebecca! He remembered hearing her scream his name. He remembered shots. Three of them. They hurt like hell. Then he fell. But he could still hear. He heard his wife running to him and crying; she was shouting his name and trying to approach him. He wanted to help! He wanted to rip those men from limb to limb for hurting his wife! But he couldn't move; he could barely breathe. He was as still as a quiet night. Alistair had cursed himself for not being able to protect the woman swore to always protect. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was when his wife's screams were suddenly cut short. However, he refused to assume the worst. Rebecca MacGregor _must _be still alive! She must be!

He jumped to his feet but immediately swooned. Before he could fall forward, he gripped onto the wall and steadied himself. His wounds were somewhat healed, but they still were excruciating. He had enough strength in him to unleash his darker half, and if he had to do so in order to completely recover from his wounds, he would. Rebecca came first; he didn't care about exposure. Oh what he would do for her soft touch! As he started to leave his strange quarters, a young woman with long, flourishing red hair walked in with some bandages.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You are awake!" Alistair said nothing. He eyed her precariously. Who was this woman? Was she friend? Or foe? He sensed nothing alarming about her, but he had been fooled before. "Can you speak?"

"I can." He replied quickly.

"You should lie down, Mister…?"

"My name is of no concern of yours." Alistair replied, still unsure if he could trust such a fiery, red-headed woman.

She pursed her lips. "Well, Mr. No Name, you were terribly wounded when my father found you in the woods last night. You should rest and take it easy until your injuri—Oh my!" She gasped. "Your wounds! They have almost healed!"

She reached out to touch his abdomen, but he jerked away. "I am a physician; I know what herbs and remedies to use in order to increase the healing rate." He circled around her and headed for the door. "I am indubitably sorry for leaving on such short notice, but I need to return to my wife; she must be worried sick about me. Thank you for your hospitality, whomever you are, but you will not see me again." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called out to him and grabbed his arm. Alistair closed his eyes and thought of kissing Rebecca's soft, pink lips in order to calm himself down. His muscles tensed. "You must stay for dinner! My father would love to inquire about your profession as a physician! He, too, is a healer—of sorts. Please say you will stay!"

"Perhaps another time when my wife can be present as well. She, too, is familiar with tonics and remedies." Alistair replied in part truth. Yes, his wife was an expert in creating magic tonics as well as proficient in the art of healing, but no one else needed to know that. "Pardon me, Miss—"

He had no interest in knowing the young woman's name, but she jumped in before he could finish his statement. "Alexandrea. Alexandrea Blackbourne."

"—Miss Blackbourne, but I must decline your offer. My wife needs me so I must bid farewell and leave immediately." Before the woman could stop him, Alistair ripped his arm away from her grip and stormed out of the home. Lovely, yes, but the more he spoke with Miss Blackbourne, the more uncomfortable he felt. He sensed something about her—something unhuman. It was a similar feeling to Rebecca's, except darker. More mysterious—a feeling he hoped he would never feel again.

When he was far enough away from the unsettling home, he stopped running and closed his eyes, focusing only on Rebecca's sweet and alluring scent. Once he got whiff of it, he summoned his beast to force his wounds to heal faster. Then, without regard for anybody but his wife, he stormed through the forest, not caring if anybody spotted him. After all, he was moving too fast for the naked eye to comprehend. No one would recognize him even if he wanted them too. He was a creature of the night—a creation which dwelled in darkness.

The moment he reached the edge of the forest, he slowed his pace and shifted back to his human form. Rebecca's scent was stronger than ever. She was near. However, just as he stepped into the lightness, he spotted Mrs. Reynolds standing across the way. She was looking directly at him—like she was expecting him to be there. She nodded his direction, gesturing him to follow her inside the saloon. He raised his eyebrow. Should he take her bait? What if it was a trick? There was only one way to find out. He casually walked towards the saloon and found her sitting at a table in the balcony. He looked at his attire. Black pantaloons and nothing more. At this point, he really didn't care. He walked up the stairs, and she silently asked him to sit. He noticed a white shirt hanging off the back of the chair so he picked it up and slipped it on before buttoning it up at the top. "Thank you for the shirt."

"You are most welcome." Vivian smiled. "Would you like to order something?"

"No." Alistair shook his head. "I want to see my wife. Where is she?"

"In the jailhouse; don't worry, though. Her father and I are working things out. She has a hearing tomorrow afternoon. The New York City leading officer will be present as well. I want you to attend it too." Vivian stated calmly. "Remember our promise?"

"How can I forget?" Alistair raised his eyebrow.

"You need to pay attention carefully because Rebecca's fate depends on you, Alistair. You promised me, several months ago, that you were willing to do whatever was necessary to save Rebecca from certain death. Do you still feel that way?" Vivian was not playing games. And Alistair knew that.

"I would trade my soul for hers." Alistair replied candidly. "What is it you want me to do?"

Vivian smiled.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca heard a noise, causing her to flash open her eyes. Everything was so dark. There was only one source of light—the Moon—but even Nature had a limit. She continued to caress her baby bump as her heart crazily jumped within her chest. "H-hello?" She muttered; someone was in the cell, but she did not know who nor where her intruder was. "Wh-who goes there?!"

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth. She screamed and struggled, but she froze in place when she heard _his _voice breathe against her ear. "It's me," her assailant whispered. She immediately spun around and was greeted with a strong embrace. She gripped his back shoulders as she clung to him. She sobbed. Oh, did she sob! He pressed his hand against her head and held her frail form against him as he pressed thousands of kisses on top of her greasy, frizzy hair.

No words were needed, only love. Her husband lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the stone-hard bed before pulling her down with him. She kissed his chest. His shoulders. His neck. Jawline. Cheek. Forehead. Nose. And lips. And boy, did she kiss them! Once! Twice! Thrice! Alistair welcomed everything she was doing to him, and he didn't care for the fact that she was mindlessly pulling his shirt off of his body, or that she was digging her hand into his pantaloons for a much-needed massage.

After what seemed like hours of love and hot, burning desire, Rebecca was lying on top of her husband, well spent. She leaned her head against his shoulder and drew imaginary circles around his left nipple. He kissed her gingerly. Finally, he decided to say something.

"I came here to let you know everything will be all right." Alistair kissed her pointed nose. "You will be fine. Our baby will be fine. Everything will be perfectly fine."

Missing Alistair's subtle farewell, Rebecca kissed the corner of his mouth and asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know, my love." He smiled before planting another kiss on her lips. He sighed as he saw the sun rising through the window. "I must go, Rebecca. I must leave before the guards find me here. You will have a hearing tonight, and whatever happens," he caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the mouth, "I love you."

A tear fell from Rebecca's eye. "I love you too."

"I know," he smiled gingerly. Then, he slid down to her belly and planted several soft kisses on top of her baby bump. Quietly, he whispered to his child, knowing that his heir would be able to hear him, "Take care of your mother." After a few more kisses, he brought himself back up to Rebecca's lips and kissed her hard on the mouth.

And then he was gone.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**I was in tears when I finished writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far! By the way, the next chapter probably won't be up until Friday or Saturday, but since it is the first week of school, homework is lacking so there may be hope that Part 13 will be up before then. :) **

**Good night!**

****WriterFreak001 Brief History Lesson** **

**Before the late 19th century, officers did not have standardized weapons or guns for use. They utilized whatever weapon they could find or own. If they were chasing somebody and found a block of wood with a nail sticking out of it, they would pick it up and use it to their advantage. If they owned a musket, they used that. Or a knife of some sort. Weapons utilized in the police force were not standardized until 1896. **

**Source: http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*www*DOT*lawenforcement*DOT*com/article/5735909-The-history-of-law-enforcement-weapons/**


	13. PART THIRTEEN

**WriterFreak001:** Thank you for the reviews!

As a side note, it never occurred to me that there could be readers out there who are unfamiliar with Early American History. Back then, there really wasn't a fortified police force in America. There were, however, people who were selected by mayors / head of the city and performed the duties as a constable or a sheriff. There were some officers who did not really abide by the law and basically performed Vigilante Justice where they believed that taking care of the problem themselves was the only justifiable thing to do.

Yes, in a sense, Alistair is innocent (from chapter 11) because he wasn't the one the officers were after; they were after Rebecca. However, they viewed him as an accomplice. Which, especially back then, an accomplice was seen as guilty as the guilty party. The officer (the one who abused and shot Alistair) abused his power and used it in a negative way. Sometimes, back then, the only way to get information was by force. Hence the kicking. The reason he left Alistair for dead was because, in his mind (as well as the other officers), Alistair was just as guilty as Rebecca. But, obviously, the officer didn't know just how special Alistair was. ;)

I hope that clarified some things for you.

Anyway, here is the thirteenth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART THIRTEEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

JT checked both Vincent's and Catherine's vitals the moment he arrived at the dungeon to take over for Tess. He hated this whole thing; sure, he understood why Catherine went under, but Vincent? What had changed since the last time Cat cast the spell? As he monitored their EEG levels, he noticed a pair of bite marks on Cat's neck—they looked almost identical to the marks on his best friend's neck. In fact, the resemblance was almost too uncanny! Could that have anything to d—OH. JT's eyes widened wider than he ever thought possible. They couldn't have—could they?! No—V wouldn't have let _that _happen…, but then again, his best friend really wasn't one who handled his raging hormones all too well.

To be sure, JT drew some blood from the two and decided to analyze them. If, indeed, Cat and V had actually mated, then there's no telling what kind of effect the ritual would have had on their DNA. Would V be more human? Would Cat go beast? There were too many unsolved variables for Professor Forbes not to worry; he specifically remembered warning Vincent of such an animalistic ritual! He recommended against it—the risks were too big of a mystery. But, like always, V didn't listen—or chose _not _to listen.

He looked at Vincent and Cat and sighed. Those two took the meaning of "soul mates" to a whole new level. Then JT thought about the whole situation with Gabe and smirked. Well, at least no other XY will even have a chance to make a move on Cat. The same would go for V as well. Then again, JT wasn't going to lie, Cat was a very good looking woman—in an appreciating sort of way. If any guy so much as walked up to her and introduced himself, Vincent could toss him into the Hudson or even maul him to death for thinking lustful things about his girlfriend. Many things could go wrong with that scenario. JT shivered. Once he finished writing things down, he left Sleeping Beast and Beauty in the dungeon while he went to the lab area to test their blood samples as well as down about three containers worth of TUMS.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Tess arrived to work on time in the morning and did the usual routine: get up, get changed, jog a few miles, go home, shower, throw on some clothes, stop by the local café and head for work. It seemed like another usual day—save for the fact that the precinct was buzzing around like busy bees as Agent Asshat ordered her co-workers to continue investigating what she thought would be a closed case—Gabe's death. As the agent walked by her desk, he stopped and looked at her. She gave him a look of annoyance.

"Have something you want to say, Vargas?" His pretty boy looks did him no favors. He may be good looking with the way his blonde hair was combed back like Evan's, but his smolder pissed her off even more.

"It's Detective to you, Agent Ghast." Tess leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms against her chest. She pressed her lips together before continuing. "I don't give two shits if you're FBI, I won't tolerate such a tone from a guy who doesn't know a closed case when he sees one."

"Might I remind you that you are under my jurisdiction now? Anything I say, goes. I'll tolerate your attitude this once, _Vargas_, seeing as I know you are pissed off because your partner as well as best friend is a person of interest. Now, I will ask again, have something you want to say?" Agent Ghast asked in his usual undermining tone.

"Nope," she shook her head with a smirk. "You pretty much said it all. Now, if you _excuse _me, I have _real _cases I need to work on." She rose from her desk and marched over to Captain Ward's office. Without knocking, she barged in and tapped her foot as she waited for her boss to end his phone call.

"What is it now, Detective Vargas?" Captain Ward asked impatiently.

"Just how long do you expect the FBI to continue overruling our jurisdiction?" Tess raised her eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"However long it takes for them to build their case. Clearly, they believe the ADA didn't commit suicide; as long as Detective Chandler is missing, they will be here indefinitely." Captain Ward sighed. "You better not be covering for her, Vargas. Remember what happened last time with the whole Vincent Keller fiasco?"

"I remember."

"Good. By the way, why is trouble always circulating you and Chandler—especially trouble that grabs the FBI's attention?" He rubbed his temples.

"Don't ask me," Tess shrugged. "Cat and I do a good job tackling down the bad guys. It's the FBI who can't see beyond the tip of their noses. They just like to harass us since Cat's bio-dad used to work for the FBI."

"Well, whatever happens, I want everything under wraps. If the public gets wind that the ADA might have been murdered, the first person they'll want to interview is Chandler—wherever she is. If I remember correctly, Chandler was in no condition to have chucked a wine glass at the ADA; however, her boyfriend, on the other hand…"

"Not this again," Tess sighed. "Look. I know Vincent, Captain. He's a good guy. He couldn't hurt a flea," she partly lied. "He saved my life—twice. He also saved many of your co-workers as well, if you remember correctly. So it just wouldn't make sense for Vincent to go dark side and kill Gabe. I mean, even though the ADA had it coming, Vincent would have to be stupid to throw everything away—again. Especially after he just had his name cleared."

"Yes. You do make a strong point," Captain Ward nodded. "Now that I think about it, Agent Ryan Ghast's presence at this time is very uncanny—after the ADA is pronounced dead, he just pops up, out of nowhere. He even seems to have a familiar background in anatomy; I caught him in the morgue this morning; he claimed he was examining the remains because his appointed coroner was sick." Captain Ward hummed. "This is what I want you to do; go home for the rest of the day and do some off-the-record background checks on these so-called FBI Agents. I want to know everything there is to know about them."

"Will do." Tess nodded and then left for home.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"You want me to what?" JT held his phone to his ear and paced about the lab.

"_Don't make this difficult, JT. Since you are somewhat off the grid right now, I need you to do a few background checks for me. No biggie, all right?" _Tess seemed like she wasn't in the mood to argue so he dropped his freak-out tirade.

"Fine…just…just text me the names, and I'll see what I can do." JT replied as he rubbed his temples.

"_Sounds good_." Tess mumbled before ending the call. He waited a few minutes for her text, and when it arrived on his phone, he went over to his laptop and started typing up the first time: Ryan Paul Ghast. Nothing. Samuel Tyler Simmons. Nothing again. Andrew Roy Higgins. Nope. Zilch. Nada. Nathan Frank Billings. Nothing. He couldn't find a single bit of information regarding any of the names. Upon his discovery, he pulled out his phone and called Tess again.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca lifted her head when she heard the door open again; her mother walked into her cell, but Rebecca did not move. The last time she tried something, her mother ordered her to behave and stay put. "What is it?" she inquired, hoping nothing has happened to Alistair.

"I have convinced the New York City sheriff—which, he just arrived in Philadelphia only moments ago—to let you have something to help you pass the time. She uncovered Rebecca's journal from underneath her cloak and handed it to her daughter. "I found it in your room at Henry's and thought you might want it."

"Thank you," Rebecca took the book graciously and placed it next to her. Her mother then handed her a quill and some ink. "How is _he _fairing?" She needed to know if Alistair was safe; he sounded so odd the night before, and she feared he was keeping something from her.

"He is well. I sent him back to the cottage to gather anything that could be related back to your powers—like his gem and your great grandmother's necklace. I fear the consequences if those artifacts are placed in the wrong hands." Vivian whispered as she handed her daughter a dark red cloak. "The constable agreed that you should wear something more appropriate during your hearing this afternoon. Have you been eating your rations?"

"Some…," Rebecca took the cloak from her mother and held it to her chest. She would have to wait to wear it until her hands were no longer restrained. "It has been a little hard to keep some of the food down, but I eat what I can." She absentmindedly placed a hand over her growing belly. The child was still small, and she was barely showing, but she already felt a strong connection with her baby—Alistair's baby. She half-smiled, thinking of what a lovely family they would make once all of this craziness was over. "Alistair will be a wonderful father," she said aloud, even though she had meant to keep her thoughts to herself.

Vivian's breath caught in her throat so she forced a smile and patted her daughter's head. "Yes; I am sure he will be." Suddenly, the local church's bell struck the hour, causing Vivian to look outside the tiny window. "I must be going; your father is expecting me for lunch. Do not worry, daughter; your father will ensure everything is a mistake. I promise." With that, Vivian left Rebecca alone and sought to her business.

Rebecca closed her eyes for a moment and focused on her baby's presence. If not for the child growing inside her belly, she did not think she would have had the strength to endure such hardship—especially when she thought her husband had been killed. When she finally opened her eyes, she picked up her journal, opened it up and flipped to the next empty page within the book. Without further ado, she dipped her quill into the ink and started writing down what has come to pass.

In case bad luck were to strike her any time soon, she wanted people to hear her story. She wanted people to read true accounts of how a woman could ever fall in love with a beast, and how she could not live without him in her life. People needed to know that beasts were not enemies—maybe some were, but not all.

Hopefully, one day, someone would understand and love a beast just as she loved Alistair. She could only hope for such a future.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

After Alistair found the items he was looking for, he buried the gem underneath the tree roots of an old Oak up the hill a ways from the cottage. He needed to hide the gem somewhere familiar but not directly tied to him. As much as he loved being human at times, the gem's powers could very well be the end of him.

Once he buried the gem, he made haste to the jailhouse; he needed to see his wife before her hearing, and he was going to do whatever he needed to do in order to see her again—even if that meant breaking a few laws himself. During his journey, he could not help but think back on the conversation he had with his mother-in-law. He felt sick to his stomach for making such a deal, but what was he supposed to do? Feed his wife to the wolves? Of course not! He would die for her! He would die a thousand times for that beautiful, celestial woman!

Alistair saw his wife writing in her journal through the opening looking down at her. Oh, how he hated seeing her in such a dark and musty place! He used his senses to ensure no one else was near. To his luck, Rebecca was the only living creature his senses detected; everyone else was probably preparing for the hearing. He had to make his visit is brief as possible.

Quietly, he slipped into the cell, startling his wife in the process. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms, causing her to drop her journal and quill onto the ground. They shared a quick, yet passionate kiss before the burly man placed his woman back onto the ground. "What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked in a hushed voice as she tried reached up to cup his face.

"I needed to see you again," he whispered as he held her in his arms. "Just one more time before the hearing."

"What if som—"

"To hell with it," Alistair spat as his eyes shifted colors. "If they catch me, they catch me. I'd rather spend my life behind bars than live on the topside while you are in here." He curled a strand of her hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead. "But don't worry; for your sake, my visit will be very brief."

"Did you come here for something?"

"Yes," He nodded. He pulled out her sapphire necklace and presented it to her. "Wear this; it will keep your powers at bay."

"Too risky," She shook her head. "If they see me walking out with an extravagant necklace, they will know someone gave it to me; I cannot risk such a fate for you." Rebecca sat down on the stone-cold bed as her husband followed suit. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, my dear, sweet Rebecca. Even though the necklace may draw attention, what about if you wear only one jewel? Will it be less conspicuous?" Alistair raised his brow.

"Depends on where it is worn." She replied before leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

He nodded. Out of nowhere, Alistair broke off a sapphire jewel and placed it into her palm. "I suggest you swallow it or hide it somewhere no one will think to look." Rebecca thought about the possible places she could put the jewel, but all of the scenarios that ran through her mind did not seem to work out. Without hesitation, she placed the jewel into her mouth and swallowed with a harsh gulp.

"There," she said after the deed was done. Alistair heard guards walking towards her cell.

"I must go; there are guards on their way to summon you." Alistair said and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he kissed her lips before kneeling down to kiss their child's essence. "Bye." He uttered quickly before disappearing out the window. Rebecca could only guess what her husband had planned, but she knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to expose himself. He wouldn't throw his freedom away for her—nor for their baby.

Or would he?

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

It was time for Rebecca's hearing, but she was not ready for it; she feared what lay ahead—especially for whatever her parents were planning. Everyone—her mother, father and Alistair—kept telling her all would be all right, but on what grounds? All right for whom? Herself? The baby? Her parents' reputation? As she was brought into the courtroom, she sickened with worry when she saw the officer who tried to kill her husband. He would not be the leading prosecutor, would he?

"Mrs. MacGregor, under strict investigation, you have been accused of murdering the late Judge Lowan back in New York City on May 21st, 1814. According to Sheriff Richmond of the New York City council, you conveniently left the city for Philadelphia days after Judge Lowan's death. Care to explain yourself?"

"The late judge and I were betrothed," she replied even though she hated every single syllable fumbling out of her lips, "I was devastated when I learned of his death. My parents agreed I needed space and time so they sent me to Philadelphia to spend time with my brother and sister-in-law." She acted as brave as she could, hoping all of this would soon end.

"And you traveled with Mr. Alistair MacGregor—the man you recently married, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Your honor," a man spoke up as he rose in court. "Might I say something pertinent to the case?" Rebecca recognized the man; he was a friend of the late judge—the friend who often accompanied him to balls.

"Proceed." The judge nodded.

"Why would a devastated woman marry so soon after a loved one's death?" he asked as he looked at Rebecca. "It is obvious Mrs. MacGregor shared no feelings with the late judge; I have sources who have informed me that Mr. MacGregor has been courting Mrs. MacGregor since adolescence. Do you think it peculiar for a woman to fall in love in the span of four months and marry so soon?"

The judge nodded. "Thank you for your words." He turned to Rebecca. "Have anything to say?"

"It is true, your honor, that I have been in love with Alistair since my teenage years; however, when I left for New York City, I did not know if I would ever see him again. The judge was fond of me and did ask for my hand in marriage, but I refused. However, my father had already gave him his blessing, and therefore, there was no choice for me—I had to marry Mr. Lowan." Rebecca replied.

"And you did not like that, did you?"

She inhaled a deep breath. "No. I did not."

"Do you admit to the fact that you were the one who killed the judge?"

She looked at her mother—her mother gave her a stern look, signaling for her to lie. She couldn't. She deserved what was coming. "Yes."

Everyone gasped.

"And why did you kill him?"

"I was defending myself; he had assaulted me. Killing him was an accident; I had not meant to take his life—only to render him unconscious." Rebecca said candidly. In truth, she did not want to kill the judge; she only wanted him out of her life.

"So you admit to being a sorceress as well? The report claims Judge Lowan was killed by sorcery." The judge inquired as he raised his brow. Rebecca opened her mouth to answer, but what good would it do? It's not like she could perform magic in front of them.

Before she could utter a reply, the doors burst open and Alistair stormed into the courtroom. "Judge! You have the wrong person! I am the one who killed Judge Lowan—not Rebecca!"

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: I think this is a good place to stop for the chapter. I wanted to post it tonight and would have gone longer, but I was starting to fall asleep towards the end (It is really late out from where I live). So…yeah. I am sorry if this last section had any errors or didn't make sense. My mind is really tired. More to come soon!**

**What do you think will happen during the hearing? Will Alistair take the blame or will he keep quiet? What would Rebecca do if she loses Alistair a second time? **

**Answer if you want too! :) I am open to your thoughts and ideas! :D**


	14. PART FOURTEEN

**WriterFreak001:** Happy Labor Day! :)

Just a reminder, I started this fanfiction BEFORE the season finale of BATB so anything that happens in _Defying the Stars_ may not be exactly similar with the season finale. For example, while BATB Ralistair time period was 1854, this fanfiction is early 1800s (I think I made it around 1814 or something like that). Rebecca is not a sorceress in the show, but she is in my story. That being said, do not be surprised with what I may or may not include in the story.

There are Latin enchantments in this chapter. I used a translator so if you know your Latin and the translation is wrong, please let me know so that I can fix it! :)

By the way, this chapter will REALLY send things spiraling out of control. I don't think this is my best chapter, because I struggled with it, but I am satisfied with the outcome.

Anyway, here is the thirteenth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART FOURTEEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

_Before she could utter a reply, the doors burst open and Alistair stormed into the courtroom. "Judge! You have the wrong person! I am the one who killed Judge Lowan—not Rebecca!"_

The judge sighed. He had seen this sort of thing all of the time. He never intended on convicting Mrs. MacGregor in the first place; he had known the Reynolds family for ages—there was no way a woman like Rebecca would be able to murder Judge Lowan in such a heinous way. She was too good and pious for such a thing. He did not even know why he was summoned in the first place; a woman was not capable of murder. Perhaps, maybe, if Rebecca was a sorceress, but there was nothing peculiar about the woman—she was as normal as any woman he had ever met. Besides, the crime happened in New York City—not Philadelphia. This case should be dealt with by the judge of New York City. Not him. In his experience, usually a man would blame his woman for such crimes; the woman was usually never convicted—simply because she was a woman. The man, however, would be found guilty and thus executed (if the crime was first degree murder).

Strangely enough, it seemed as if it was the opposite here. Philadelphian police—tag-teaming with New York City police—have convicted Mrs. MacGregor of murder, yet her husband claims he was responsible for Judge Lowan's death. Just what in the world was going on here? Did he believe Mrs. MacGregor committed such a murder? No. Of course not. That would be ludicrous. But what about her husband? He may not know Mr. MacGregor, but he _had _seen him around the city, helping those in need. Mr. MacGregor was a physician in every sense of the word; how would _he _have the stomach to take another's life as well? Nothing made sense.

In his own opinion, if the judge was inappropriate with Mrs. MacGregor, then he had his death coming. He hated scum who thought women were nothing but trash. He had heard that Mrs. MacGregor slapped the judge on more than one occasion, but if a woman was convicted every time she slapped a man who was improper, there would be no women left!

Suddenly, Sheriff Daniels, the man who arrested Mrs. MacGregor, stepped forth. "Your honor, I believe witchcraft is in the air. During our pursuit to capture Mrs. MacGregor, she not only commanded the ground to rise, but it is obvious she brought her husband back from the dead. Upon interrogation, late the other night, I was certain I left Mr. MacGregor in a state in which he would not have been able to survive."

The judge rolled his neck and rubbed his temples. "It would seem you are delusional, Sheriff Daniels. There appears to be no scratch nor bruise upon Mr. MacGregor's body." Then again, Mr. MacGregor was a physician; he could be hiding his wounds quite well. No matter. Out of sight. Out of mind. "If you are accusing Mrs. MacGregor of witchcraft, you are most certainly delusional. I have known the Reynolds for years now, and if sorcery was a secret within their family, I would have known by now. Besides, witch hunts are nearly over; most of them have died out—this is not Salem, Sheriff. Need I remind you?" The judge really just wanted to go home and enjoy the rest of his day. "Unless you have definitive evidence connecting Mrs. MacGregor to the crime itself, then I see no more reason for her to be here. This is a Philadelphian court house." He looked over to the New York City sheriff. "Sheriff Richmond, if you feel so strongly that Mrs. MacGregor is the one responsible for the judge's death, then I suggest you take the case up to your home court. Mr. and Mrs. MacGregor have not committed any crimes here; I see them as no threat." The judge boomed loudly as he smacked his gavel against the podium. "From what I gather from the report, the one responsible for the judge's death was nothing but the work of a beast! Not a y—"

Before the judge could finish his statement, the doors burst open once more and a devilish fiend with long, unruly hair, golden eyes, fangs and claws, stood in the doorway. He wanted blood. Alistair knew that look of thirst anywhere. "QUICKLY! EVERYONE IN THE BACK ROOM!" Alistair shouted loudly.

As everyone pushed their way towards the back, the beast started his hunt; he grabbed a young man and thrashed his claws against the adolescent's chest before ripping his heart out. A mother cried in agony and knelt over her fallen son as the beast headed for his next kill. Alistair had no choice. He needed to expose himself in order to save the civilians. Without warning, he advanced the beast. The beast thrashed at him, but he dodged his maneuver and sent the fiend flying across the room. He turned around, and many screamed with fright. It was too late; his inner beast had taken over.

The intruder charged for Alistair, but the physician roared and grabbed the beast's throat as he dug his long claws into the blood-thirsty monster's neck. Without warning, as he held tightly to the beast, he ran the two of them out of the courtroom. Rebecca ran towards the doors and watched as her husband forced the beast into the forest. She wanted to run after him, but she was powerless with the gem still inside her stomach. She turned around and saw the frightened faces. Some men have already gathered their bearings and started riling up the rest of the group, telling them they all needed to prepare to kill the beasts! "NO!" Rebecca shouted, causing everyone to look at her. "Did you not just see what happened before your very own eyes?!"

"Your husband is one of them!" A man shouted amongst the crowd.

"You are wrong!" Rebecca rebuked. "Yes, Alistair is special, but do not compare him to such a monster. He willingly exposed himself to save all of you!"

Suddenly, the officer who tried to kill her husband stepped forward. "HE WAS RIGHT! HE KILLED THE JUDGE!" He turned to face the crowd. "He is probably a warlock too! Perhaps it was _he _who rose the earth, not his wife! As I had said before, I left him for dead, and two days later, he is as well as any healthy man?! Impossible! I say we must kill him before he kills us!"

"NO!" Rebecca screamed. "MY HUSBAND IS NO MURDERER!"

Suddenly, she felt ill. Before she could say anything else, she dashed off to the side of the room and retched loudly. Her mother ran to her. "You must leave, daughter. The stress is too much for the baby."

"No." Rebecca shook her head as she looked down at the blue jewel smothered in stomach acid. "No." She repeated. In efforts to save her husband, she waved her hands and froze everyone in place. The room was finally quiet. She hated herself for what she was about to do, but she _had _to do it—she made her decision the day before while she was in her cell. She then conjured her spell book and placed it on the podium of the courthouse. She used her magic to flip through the pages until it stopped on the one her heart desired. A time reversal spell. She placed her finger on the text and slowly read the text aloud:

_**Quod factum est, nunc delet.  
Mutare fato.  
Converte tempore.  
Tollite me tergum.  
Figite me, si tibi factum.**_

_What was done, now undo.  
Change the course of destiny.  
Reverse time.  
Take me back.  
Let me fix what was done to thee._

Without warning, the skies shifted and the world spun backwards. Everything changed before her. Months were erased. Memories were lost. If she can fix what she had started, perhaps she can bring her baby into a better world into the future. She closed her eyes and held her grimoire against her chest. She thought of the night when everything changed for her and when she opened her eyes, she was in the forest again—the forest where she had killed the judge.

As fast as she could, she started running to find her past self and warn her not to kill the judge. It was only a matter of time.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

JT continued to monitor Beauty and the Beast as he ate his lunch. He was really getting tired of watching them—how long has it been, now? Four days? Five days? A week? He lost count. It was getting a little ridiculous. Suddenly, he saw Vincent's fingers move. If he could get up from his wheelchair, he would. He watched his best friend carefully, and just as he expected, V's eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back to the living, man!" JT exclaimed. "I would hug you right now, but…" He stopped when he saw the frown on his best friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Something odd happened…." Vincent replied. "One moment, my body double—Alistair—was chasing a beast in Philadelphia. And next? Everything shifts…and I find myself back in reality." He wiggled his jaw and cracked his shoulders and neck. His stomach grumbled. "How long has it been since I fell under?"

"Lost count. Probably a week at least." JT shrugged. Vincent's eyes widened. A WEEK!?

He scrambled to his feet but noticed he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. "Why are we in the dungeon?"

"Long story. Tell you while you eat." JT replied. "There's food and beer in the fridge within the lab. Why hasn't Sleeping Beauty waken up yet?"

"Beats me." Vincent shrugged. "Perhaps Rebecca did something—perhaps Rebecca is the reason I've returned."

"Well, if we don't do something soon, we're going to have to hook her up to a feeding tube, V. I've been giving both of you as much IV as possible, but, unlike you, she does not have as strong of a stamina. She needs nourishment." JT replied as Vincent picked his girlfriend up and carried her as well as dragged the IV pole with him as he made his way to the lab. JT followed closely behind. Vincent placed Catherine's limp body on the cot in the middle of the lab—the place where JT had set up camp—to monitor her more carefully. He opened one of her eyes. They were dilated. If she was as hungry as he was, that wasn't good. It was a mistake for Catherine to recite the spell again—he knew that now.

"I think it is time to find a way to bring her back; if she goes one more day like this, we may have to take her to the hospital."

"What?! No! Hospital bad at the moment!" JT shook his head. Unless, of course, they took her to a smaller clinic in a different state.

"Why?" Vincent asked, raising his eyebrow as JT backed up against the wall.

"Well…"

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine tried contacting Vincent, but he wasn't responding. She didn't know what to do; not only did Rebecca return to the past—at least that was what she thought Rebecca had done—but she could not seem to be able to talk to Vincent. He was gone. What if he was sent back to reality when Rebecca shifted the times? That would make sense since Catherine was not in the present of the past anymore. She was currently in the past of the past, and, she had a feeling, Vincent was back in the past's present's future. What a headache!

She tried one more time.

Nothing.

She was going to have to face Rebecca's story alone.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca ran as fast as she could. There was only a matter of time before the judge makes his move. As she ran through the woods, she bumped into a large man, causing her to fall backwards. "My apologies!" he spoke as he whipped around and offered her a hand.

Alistair?

No.

It was the Alistair of the past.

"Rebecca, what ar—were you not wearing something different this afternoon?" Past Alistair asked as he helped her to her feet. He noticed her swelling belly. "And wha—"

Before he could finish his thoughts, Rebecca kissed him hard on the mouth. Then, she pulled away and spoke. "There is no time to explain, Alistair. I am not the Rebecca you seek; I am from the future."

His head swooned. "The future?"

"Yes. As you know, your Rebecca is not with child. I am." Rebecca replied. "There will be time for questions later, you _must _find your Rebecca as soon as possible! If you don't, she will end up killing the judge and will eventually expose both _you _and her secrets!"

"How do I know you are speaking the truth?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Because," She placed his hand on her belly, "In months to come, we will be married, and this child is yours." She heard a scream—her scream. "Quick! Go to her!" Without warning, Alistair's eyes shifted colors before bolting through the forest. Rebecca followed behind. She found her past self clinging onto Past Alistair. Then her eyes traveled to the judge. NO! THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! The judge lay on the ground, mauled to death.

Alistair—past Alistair—had killed him. Before she could do anything, her body was being sucked into a void. She tried holding into a tree, but the image of Alistair and herself holding onto one another was the last thing she saw before being drawn into the void.

She could only hope the change of history does not alter the present for the worst.

God help them all.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**I know this was a little bit shorter than the past chapter, but I was struggling with where to take the chapter. I think this little twist was interesting enough. Now, the question is, what will changing the past do to Rebecca and Alistair's present? Will they still be together or will a different something keep them apart? **

**Review! **

**WF001 American History Lesson: **

Back then, women were considered too…feminine…to commit such crimes. That is why many women got away with murder; they were never convicted. A woman may be summoned to court and some can _try _to convict her, but unless there was definitive evidence, the woman did not suffer any consequences. Unless, of course, they deemed her a witch. That's a whole different ballpark altogether!


	15. PART FIFTEEN

**WriterFreak001:**

So I had to do the Ice Bucket Challenge today…. Due to personal reasons, I did not post it on Twitter (mainly because I want to keep my face off of the internet save for Facebook). That water was colddddd! Brrrrrr!

Tomorrow starts the second week of school for me so I probably won't be able to update until next weekend. :( Sorry! DX

BTW, I was half asleep when I wrote the bottom half...soo...if you find weird sayings, let me know.

Anyway, here is the fifteenth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

**Warning**:

SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. READERS' DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART FIFTEEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself sleeping within her own room on top of her own bed. How did she get there? Why did she not return to Philadelphia?! Her head throbbed. Instinctively, she placed her hand on her belly and discovered that her baby was still growing inside of her. Good! Perhaps she and Alistair's fate did not change too much! She slid off of the bed and bolted out of her bed chamber to the main level of her home. Perhaps her mother and father would know where her husband was! As she made it downstairs, she bumped into Eloise. "Oh, Eloise! Pardon me! Have you seen my husband?"

"Your husband, Miss?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. Alistair MacGregor." Rebecca frowned. "Where is he?"

"Mr. MacGregor has not been here in months, Miss. He is forbidden to ever set foot in your home ever again." Eloise replied. "Surely you remember your father exiling him, do you not?"

"On what grounds?!"

"You must speak with Mr. Reynolds, Miss." Eloise replied before leaving Rebecca in a confused stupor. She looked down at her left hand; there was no ring present. She did, however, feel something hiding between her breasts underneath her dress. Discreetly, she dove her fingers underneath her dress's neckline and pulled out a beautiful ring—her wedding ring. Why was it hidden rather than worn proudly? She placed it back to where it was and walked to her father's study. Without knocking, she walked in. "Father?"

"What is it, daughter?"

"Why have you banned Ali—Mr. MacGregor—from returning to our home? Has he done anything wrong to receive such a punishment?" Rebecca needed to know the truth—no matter how harsh it might be.

Her father laughed. "Why, Rebecca. I have not heard you ask about Mr. MacGregor in such a long time. Why do you care all of a sudden? In case you have bumped your head this morning, your former beau was banned from coming here because of what he did, Rebecca."

Rebecca was taken aback. "What did he do?"

"Blimey! Where have your senses run off to, my daughter?! He killed your fiancé!" Her father threw his hand up into the air.

Rebecca blinked.

"Has he…has he been convicted?" Rebecca gulped audibly.

"No." Her father shook his head. "Your mother asked me to keep my mouth closed so that was what I did. No one else knows—yet. The least I could do was ban him from our home and forbade you from seeing him. That was your mother's last wish before her untimely demise."

"W-what?" Rebecca blinked back her tears. "Mother is," she swallowed sharply, "gone?"

"How hard _did _you bump your head, my dear? Your mother passed away months ago; she caught Tuberculosis and could not fight the disease off." Her father replied. "Now, I you please, I must attend to the rest of my studies." With that, he pointed to the door, demanding her to leave at once. Mother. Dead? No. It couldn't be! Rebecca then remembered when Tuberculosis was spreading through New York City. Because of Alistair's birthright, he was able to tend to the sick without catching any form of any disease. If he was banned from their home, then her mother could not have asked him to tend to the sick. That must have been how she caught the illness herself.

Rebecca covered her mouth. "What have I done?" Her nose burned. Almost immediately, she ran out of her home and headed for the forest. She needed to make things right again. She would go to the forest and perform the spell once more! If she managed to warn Alistair _not _to kill the judge, all should be all right. The further she ran into the woods, the more she felt uneasy. Someone was out there. She slowed down her pace and walked slowly towards the clearing. "Hello? Is anyone out there?!" She called out, but there was no response. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth. She fought and struggled, but then she heard _his _voice.

"It is me, Rebecca."

She froze. She was afraid of what sort of Alistair she had created from changing history. He removed his palm from her lips and she turned around to face him; he was still has ruggedly handsome and burly as ever. She was so relieved! Without warning, she jumped him and pressed her lips against his. Surprised, Alistair quickly recovered and combed his fingers through her soft brown locks as he reciprocated her kiss.

"What was _that _for?" He asked when she finally pulled away and bit her lip.

"Everything is different, Alistair." She began, then she noticed his ragged clothes and messy hair. "What is happening?"

Alistair cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Perhaps you should explain what is troubling you so. Only then can I attempt to understand. Now, love, what do you mean everything is different?" Rebecca was glad their love and feelings for one another were still the same, but something felt off.

As she explained everything to him, he rubbed his head and sank to the ground. She fell to her knees with him. "You do not think I am crazy, do you?"

He shook his head. "Rebecca, you are many things, but crazy is not one of them. I know you hold great power and are capable of many things; changing the past and altering the future just so happens to be part of your hidden gift." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "I believe every word you say is true, but do you think changing the past again will change things for the worse?"

A man of reason! "Yes, it is possible, but this reality seems worse than the other one. We were married in the other reality; I do not even know what we are to each other, Alistair! And my mother! She is gone in this life. I went back to the past to change the future for the better, but only managed to ruin it." She covered her mouth and started to cry. "I am such a failure."

Alistair rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "Things might have changed, Rebecca, like your mother and our relationship, but one thing remains in both worlds, my love."

"What?" She looked at him.

He placed a hand on her belly and smiled. "Our child."

He cupped her face and pulled her in for another sweet kiss. "No matter what reality we live in, our child is meant to be born; he or she obviously has a greater destiny than any of us." Alistair then rose to his feet and pulled her with him. "And, contrary to your father's opinion," Alistair smirked as he pulled out the ring hanging from Rebecca's neck, "We _are _married; we made our vows in front of a priest in Philadelphia. Our witnesses were your brother, Henry, and his wife, Kathleen. That was before things went south for us, my wife."

"What do you mean?" she sniffed loudly.

"Shortly after our wedding, we came home to tell your family of the news—our child. However, we found out your mother passed while we were away; it was only a week later when New York City declared a manhunt for me. Thinking it was best to keep our marriage a secret, we decided to wear our bands around our necks. Just yesterday, we made a plan for you to tell your father since your stomach grows day by day, but you fell ill and passed out. I assumed the pregnancy overwhelmed you, but I wonder if your fainting spell had anything to do with your reality changing. Anyway, I carried you home and snuck you into your room before leaving for the night." Alistair confessed. He took her hand in his and lightly pulled her towards him. "Come," he squeezed her hand, "Let us go to my home before your father sends a search party out here and finds us together."

Rebecca had so many questions she needed him to answer. If she was to stay in this reality, she needed to know what had happened in the last six months in order to make sense of everything. She remained silent as Alistair led them to his small home—a cottage hidden well within the woods; anybody who was not looking for it could easily miss it. "Your home is beautiful."

"I know," Alistair chuckled. "You have mentioned that a few times before. In fact, you often retreat here when you wish not to be disturbed."

"Does my father know of our child?" She had to know.

"Yes." Alistair nodded. "He found out you were pregnant the day after I disappeared from the city; I needed to retreat for a brief amount of time in order for the bounty hunters to lose my trail." Alistair replied as he opened the door and then led her to his bedchamber. "You're father has banned you from leaving the grounds of your home; he fears what society might think if they know you are with child—especially a child fathered by a monster like me." He spoke that last note bitterly. Rebecca caressed his face.

"You are not a monster." She pressed a light kiss against his lips, "I never want you to degrade yourself ever again; the Alistair I see is the Alistair I love. End of discussion." Rebecca leaned hear head against his. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "They know you are a beast?"

"Yes." Alistair nodded. "When I escaped them the second time, I lost control of my temper for a brief moment and called forth the beast. Luckily, I did not kill anyone; however, they all saw me and reported their finding to the council." Alistair said as he caressed Rebecca's cheek. "This is why no one must know of our child. When your father found out about our marriage, we were forced to terminate the union. Even though we are not married, legally, anymore, I still consider our marriage sacred and true. As do you, I hope."

Rebecca nodded. "Even if we never married, Alistair, my heart would always belong to you."

Alistair pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. "Whether or not our destiny has changed, I am so in love with you, Rebecca Reynolds MacGregor."

She gazed into his love-filled eyes as she inhaled his hot breath. He pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger as he leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips met once. Twice. Three times. "And I love you as well," she muttered before their lips found each other again. Alistair cupped her shoulders as her hands slid underneath his shirt. Alistair untied Rebecca's dress and slowly guided it down to the floor before removing her crinoline from her waist. Rebecca unbuttoned his vest and white shirt before sliding them off of his muscular arms. She removed his cravat from his neck as his lips trailed down to the base of her neck. His fingers fumbled with the strings of her corset, but he knew he should not get too carried away and rip it off because she would need to wear it again on the morrow.

Before long, all clothing was removed and lovers were reunited again. Rebecca decided she would not risk changing the future again—if she did, she could lose the two most important reasons for living: Alistair and their unborn child.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

A week had passed since her last reunion with Alistair, and she planned on seeing him tonight. She _needed _to see him; he was the very essence she drew breath from. Her father was going away on business and would not be home for an entire week. She planned on sneaking Alistair into her home and having her wicked way with him. Oh, how much she craved him! She was tempted to march back to his cottage and take him then and there. She could if she wanted to—no one was stopping her. In fact, that was what she was going to do! Forget tonight! She wanted him now!

After she dressed for the day, she placed a hand on her belly and smiled.

Even with a swelling stomach, she felt beautiful because Alistair made her _feel _beautiful.

As she walked out of the back entrance, a muscular pair of arms whirled her against him and pressed her against the back wall. His lips found hers in a messy craze, but she kissed him all the same. When she felt him push himself against her, she pulled away and suggested they sneak up into her bedroom. He fancied that idea very much. When they found their way to her bedroom, Rebecca locked her door and turned to face Alistair with craving, lustful eyes.

He had the same fire in his own eyes as well.

They were going to make use of the afternoon together—especially since she was not allowed outside the home. For hours, they made love and cherished each other's bodies. Everything was mostly perfect. Alistair kissed Rebecca fervently as he pushed his belly against hers. He could not help but feel a sense of pride wash over him as her growing stomach pressed against his own. He imagined they would be a wonderful and beautiful family and was ready for their child to fully develop and pop out.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Rebecca whispered as she kissed him.

"Nonsense." He shook his head. "I love our child," He patted her stomach and kissed the top of her belly. "I consider him or her as another extension of yourself." Alistair said as he kissed Rebecca's belly before bringing himself to brush his lips upon her mouth.

"I fear whether or not our child will have magic. Part of me hopes he or she does, but the other part of me—the mother in me—does not want our child to be born with magic because I fear it would be his or her undoing." Rebecca kissed Alistair's chest and then combed her fingers through his hair.

"Rebecca," Alistair said quietly, "Our child will learn from the best; you need not worry over trivial matters. If you are worried about our child, perhaps you should keep the gem on your person." He slid out of bed and walked over to a drawer before pulling out a bright green gem. "Here." He tossed it to her, and thus, she placed it next to her.

"Thank you. Perhaps you are right," she uttered. "Now, where were we?"

Alistair smirked, but before he could say anything, a loud rumble roared throughout the city, causing Alistair's hidden beast to emerge. Alistair and Rebecca jumped from her bed and looked out the window. People were scattered about and running in different directions.

Then, they heard a piercing scream.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**Yes, this was short, but I feel like this would be a good place to end the chapter. **! Please Review!


	16. PART SIXTEEN

**WriterFreak001:**

Hint of advice to all readers for any book / fanfiction: do not read into what the author gives you too much; just take it as it is written. While some literary novels require analysis, fanfictions do not. FanFiction writers write the way they want; readers are allowed to question the actions of the writer, but consider one thing: maybe what the writer gives you is meaningful and purposeful. Don't just assume there is only one way to fix a problem. (If we could fix our problems every day, there would be no conflict).

Anyway, here is the sixteenth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART SIXTEEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent monitored Catherine carefully. All of this back to the past mental roller-coaster ride was not healthy for Catherine's wellbeing; she was malnourished, and even though she was basically asleep, he could tell she was very tired; her mind was always working—there was no rest. Luckily, with the IV and supplement injections, he managed to keep her body in a stable condition. Sometimes he would give her a cool bath to keep her body from dehydrating. But, he wondered, how long would this charade go on? How long could he keep her stabilized without taking her to the hospital? Doctors would rule her condition as a coma, but contrary to medical belief, Catherine is not in a coma.

She was just under a spell.

Under a deep, detrimental spell.

And he was worried she might never wake up.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"What was that?" Rebecca asked as they looked out the window of her bedroom.

"I don't know," Alistair replied with worry. "But I am going to find out." He raced to gather his clothes and dress himself, but Rebecca stopped him.

"You are a wanted man, Alistair. Remember?" Rebecca placed her hand against his chest and looked into his eyes. "Perhaps I should go instead."

"No." Alistair shook his head. "It is far too dangerous for the baby; I will go."

Rebecca's eyes glowed; in seconds, all of her clothing which was scattered about the hardwood floor swirled around her like ribbons. Within the blink of an eye, she was no longer nude; her dress was hugging her body almost as perfectly as if Alistair had not ripped it off. "_Our _child will protect me; I have faith. Besides, you do not wield magic; I do. If another beast is roaming the city, you must stay out of sight—we could use the beast's appearance in our favor. If they see him lurking about the city instead of you, you may have a chance to have your freedom redeemed. If you do not stay here, Alistair, I will be forced to use my magic against you—I will do whatever I can to protect you—even if that means I have to mold your feet with the floor."

Alistair stepped back. "You cannot honestly think I will stay here while my wife—the mother of my unborn child—faces an unknown threat by herself, can you?!" Alistair placed his hands on Rebecca's shoulders. "If you feel so strongly you should confront this threat, then let us face him together. After all," He forgave her for threatening him with her magic, "We are stronger together."

Rebecca's lips formed into a small grin. "And do not forget it."

Without further ado, Alistair and Rebecca went into town; Alistair stayed within the shadows as Rebecca treaded along the brick road towards City Hall. Screams echoed from the church, forcing Rebecca to push her way into the holy building. Alistair was not far behind; he did not care if he was spotted—he was not going to let a church filled with people die if he could help it. When people saw him enter the building, they cowered in fear, thinking Alistair was going to hurt them. "Where did that fowl creature run off to?!" Alistair shouted as his eyes glowed in response. One shaky hand pointed towards the window in the back. Without warning, Alistair jumped out of the window and headed into the forest as he charged after the mysterious creature.

Rebecca, on the other hand, did her best to calm the scared civilians. "Everyone! You must remain calm! Everything will be all right!" Rebecca was losing her patience; no one was calming down and people were too busy either talking negatively about her husband or they too scared to even move or respond to her. "QUIET! NOW! ALL OF YOU!" Her eyes glowed a deep, red color.

Suddenly, the entire room was quiet.

Not a single sound was heard.

As she placed her hand over her belly, her eyes returned to normal. "I want all of you to stay here and remain silent. When I leave, I will create a force field around the church to protect every human within. Only humans will be able to pass through until I remove the enchantment." Rebecca said before turning around to walk out of the sanctuary. To hell with keeping her secret; if people know about Alistair in this life, they might as well know about her abilities too. As promised, she created a force field that would repel all creatures great and small. Even she would be repelled by it.

Before she could run off into the woods, she felt a foreboding presence looming near the City Hall. She whipped around and could make out two figures watching her. She drew closer to them; a young woman with fiery, red hair was holding hands with an elderly man. They were chanting enchantments. What were they doing? She could not tell if they were friend or foe. "Who are you?!" She asked as she walked up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"How did it feel to draw power from the dark side, Rebecca Reynolds?" the woman asked as she licked her full, red lips. "You certainly have a lot of work to do, but after intense training, you _could _be one of us."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca raised her eyebrow.

"Did you ever wonder why you were so powerful?" The man asked with a menacing smile plastered to his lips. "And why you inherited far more power than your mother ever possessed?"

"My grandmother was a powerful sorceress herself. I did not question it at all." Rebecca replied. She did not feel comfortable around these two strangers.

"You, my child," The older man continued, "are the product of good magic and evil magic. Your mother was born in a _good _magic family line, whereas your father was born into an evil magic family line."

"My father?" Rebecca did not want to hear anymore, but she could not move her feet.

"You did not know?" the elderly man seemed surprise. "Richard Reynolds—formerly known as Richard Blackbourne in certain circles of England—practices the Dark Arts. In fact, why else do you think you are in this mess to begin with? Richard Blackbourne—my brother—was the one who possessed Judge Lowan into attacking you in the first place. The judge was not always a nasty fellow—he was as pure as any saint, but your father cursed him and made him lust over you. He wanted a grandchild with promising skills. Your murder of the judge brought you in too deep; so what did you do? You reversed time, and then your so-called husband killed him instead. Now the table has turned in _our _favor because, in this reality, you will be corrupted.

"When you reversed time, you tipped the balance of Good and Evil in Evil's favor; good will not win for as long as you live. Unfortunately, for you, anyway, the time-reversal enchantment was only good for one spell. Once used, it was erased from your grimoire. You can never rewrite history ever again." The man chuckled and showed his rotted teeth. "When your father found out about Alistair MacGregor's natural condition, he easily changed his plans—especially when he found out you were with child."

"H-how do you remember the time-reversal?"

"Because," the red-headed woman danced around Rebecca. "Time-reversal is a Black Magic spell. Anyone who practices Black Magic is aware of the shift; the moment you reversed time, you unlocked your Black Magic's potential. The more you use magic, the more corrupted you will become." She giggled. "In time, you will accept your true destiny, Rebecca Blackbourne."

"That is not my name," Rebecca replied in bitterness.

"In due time, you _will _join our coven—just as your father wanted since your infancy." The red-head stopped giggling and stared into Rebecca's eyes. Her father? A warlock!? Surely not! Mother would have known!

"You are lying!" Rebecca yelled. "I'm not evil!"

"Not yet," the man replied, "But you will be."

With that, they vanished from sight.

For minutes, Rebecca simply stood in the yard. A large palm touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. She whipped around and found herself staring into Alistair's eyes. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes." Just spooked. "Did you kill the beast?"

"No," he shook his head with shame. "I lost him in the trees."

"Oh. He will turn up though." Rebecca tried to cheer Alistair up, but if it meant possibly losing another life, Alistair did not want to think of the consequences. She destroyed the force field and sighed. "Alistair, we need to talk."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Alistair squeezed Rebecca's hands as she told him of her odd visitors; she wanted to hold no secrets from him. When she was finished, Alistair pulled her into his arms and held her against him. "That won't happen, Rebecca. I will make certain of it."

"But what if they are telling the truth?" Rebecca inquired as she stared into her husband's soul. "What if, every time I use my magic, I turn into an evil enchantress?! I cannot bear the thought of hurting people!" Rebecca shivered. She feared the unknown greatly.

"Then, perhaps, only use your magic for extreme emergencies." Alistair suggested before kissing her forehead. "Whatever happens, my love, we will face it together. I promise." Alistair held her in his arms as she lay against him, but he continued to stare at the ceiling as his thoughts continued to bring himself comfort.

_We'll face it together._

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**Yes. A little short. But… I figured I would need to write shorter chapters since I need to use most of my time each day to attend school and go to classes. So… expect chapters to be shorter. **


	17. PART SEVENTEEN

**WriterFreak001:**

Sorry for the delay. I wanted to take a mini hiatus to come back with a fresh perspective. I had planned on writing and uploading on Saturday, but one thing came after another and so I could not get to it until now.

Anyway, here is the seventeenth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**WARNING: **

Brief sexual events in this chapter. Readers' discretion is advised.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART SEVENTEEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Remembering about the force field, Rebecca headed for the church with Alistair towing behind. Carefully, she touched the shield and commanded it to fall. Once the force field was destroyed, all of the people filed out of the sanctuary and stood in the courtyard. Women held their children in their arms as men formed a line in front of their families.

"You have nothing to fear," Rebecca said as she took a step forward.

"TRUST HER NOT!" one man shouted. "SHE IS IN LIAISON WITH THE BEAST!" He pointed to Alistair with hatred flying out of his mouth. "THEY MUST BE KILLED!"

The people started bickering amongst themselves. Rebecca touched her belly and backed up until she was standing next to her husband. "Did you not see my husband save your lives?! He chased after the beast—the true monster who was trying to kill all of you earlier this evening! If my husband wanted you dead, you would be dead already. All of you." Her eyes glowed red again; she hated all of them for saying such vile things about her husband. True, Alistair may not be her betrothed by law, all thanks to her father, but he was still her husband by virtue and heart. And that was all that should matter in the eyes of God. "You are pointing fingers at the wrong beast," Rebecca spat. "The one responsible for the judge's death is the creature who tried attacking tonight!"

The same man who wanted them dead stepped forward. "A beast will always be a beast and a witch, always a witch. We cannot trust those whom God considers abominations. Therefore," he turned around, "WE MUST TAKE MATTERS INTO OUR OWN HANDS AND MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT OF THESE TWO!"

Many raised their fists in agreement, others shouted, "KILL!" over and over and over again. Before Rebecca could say something to stop the crowd from making a large mistake, Alistair swooped his arms underneath her and darted for the forest.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded to know. "They need to be reminded that _you _and _I _are not threats! Take me back!"

"No." Alistair shook his head as he continued running, "they're minds are made up. We cannot open closed minds, Rebecca. We are dead to them either way; therefore, we must flee while we still can." The moment they arrived at his small cottage, he placed her down and began gathering his possessions.

"Alistair, since when were you one to run? You used to be someone who fought for his cause. What has changed?" Rebecca grabbed his hands and forced him to stop bouncing about the room. "We should fight."

"And do what, exactly, Rebecca? If we fight, they will see me more as a beast than they already do. Fighting will serve nothing. If there is anything I have learned over the years for being a beast, it is that resistance only causes more hostility. Therefore, we must leave and never look back. Do you not want to live a life where no one will judge you for whom you are?" Alistair's eyes were just as fierce as Rebecca's. Both of them were stubborn in their own right. He placed his hands on her face and gently caressed her cheeks. "You, Rebecca, are the only reason for my being; you are the only creature who has ever seen me as a man and not a monster. Without you, I am nothing. If we fight—if we try and stand for what we believe in—there is a chance I could lose you. Only then, would I become the monster everyone believes me to be. I would take my life before I lose my senses." He sighed, "If you want to fight, then…, we'll fight. But you must be prepared for the consequences. You die, I die. No exceptions."

Rebecca placed her hands on top of his large fingers as she closed her eyes. Her lips quivered. "I don't know what to do, Alistair. I do not know who was speaking earlier—it was surely not me. But my lips and my voice said things I did not mean nor wish to say. I fear the evil inside of me is taking over for I do not wish to fight. I wish to go wherever you go. And, to protect our child, fleeing seems to be the only right thing."

Alistair pulled her in for a brief kiss. "Do not let the darkness take hold of you, Rebecca. Think of good things, positive things. Think of our baby—the baby you protect as you live and breathe. If ever you feel as if the darkness is taking over you, think of me and our child. That is what I do if ever I feel like the beast within is trying to control me; I always think of you, Rebecca. Because, to me, you resemble everything that is good in life. Your goodness is stronger than the darkness—you just have to believe it." Alistair held her in a tight embrace. "Now, what is it you want to do, my love? Flee or Fight?"

Rebecca touched her swelling belly and answered, "Flee."

Alistair smiled. "Very well." Once he finished gathering his belongings, he strapped them to the back of his horse, Aldous. Then, he turned to his wife. "Is there anything you wish to bring with you from your home?"

She closed her eyes and focused on the green gem. She did not care to take her grimoire—especially since it was the very book that caused her to awaken the darkness within her. In seconds, the green gem appeared in her hands. She wrapped the jewel in a piece of cloth and slipped it within her husband's satchel. "I know the gem strips your powers away from you, but I would rather have it in our possession than risk someone finding it."

"Then perhaps we should bury it." Alistair suggested as he mounted the horse. "I would feel better if that gem did not come with us; remember, our child would be vulnerable too."

Rebecca hadn't thought of that. "Then where should we bury it?" She paused. "Wait, I believe I know of a place."

"Where?"

"Remember when I told you about those dungeons—the abandoned one that was built to contain beasts for study?" Rebecca swung her leg over Aldous's back before wrapping her arms around her husband's torso. "There was only one other person who know where those dungeons resided, and that was my mother. Not another living soul knows about them."

"But what about in this lifetime?" Alistair asked. "Remember? It is different than the one you came from."

"It is a risk we must be willing to take." Rebecca replied. "Do you trust me?"

"With all of my heart," Alistair replied as he grabbed ahold of the reins.

"Then let us ride." She whispered before he kicked Aldous's side, forcing him to canter away from the small cottage.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent pressed a damp cloth against Catherine's forehead. She was still in the same condition as an hour before. Luckily, it hadn't worsened, but he still worried for her wellbeing. There was only so much he could do without the proper medical equipment. If she didn't wake up in another day, he was going to take her to the hospital regardless of consequences. He wasn't going to let her die—not on his watch.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

They made it safely to the dungeon and decided to stay there until they could come up with a plan of escape. They could not just run away without resources; they will need food, a lot of water, a caravan and a few more horses. Rebecca offered to conjure up the materials they needed, but Alistair did not want her to risk losing control of her good magic.

Because of Rebecca's pregnancy, they decided to stay and live in the dungeon. It would be easier to travel with an infant than a pregnant woman. At least, it would be easier on Aldous. It had been a month since they decided to stay, and over the weeks, Rebecca convinced Alistair that she needed to use her magic for some things. For example, when they needed something, Rebecca would use her magic and conceal all of Alistair's facial hair—the lack of his whiskers made him look younger, kinder and less rugged. So far, when he went out, no one recognized him. He even wore the green gem to be safe. Eventually, Rebecca decided to write to her brother; he needed to know of their situation. Perhaps he would be able to help.

All she had to do was wait for his reply.

Being seven months pregnant was not easy on the woman; she often felt like an elephant and walked like a penguin when her husband wasn't around. When he was "home," he made her lie down and rest—as if she could rest with painful, throbbing feet and a stomach as big as a whale.

One morning, she woke up and was greeted by Alistair. She smiled as he planted kisses along her naked belly. Oh what she would do to make love with her husband right now. She twisted her fingers in his unruly hair—a trait she hoped he never would rid of—and released a moan when his lips traveled lower to her core. Her toes curled as electricity filled her entire body. He really did love torturing her! She could not even see his head due to the large mass growing in her stomach.

When his lips returned to kiss her mouth, she refused to let him leave. It was a good thing Alistair was contented with kissing her hard on the mouth because she planned on making his lips raw. After an hour or so of nonstop kissing, Alistair finally pulled away. Rebecca looked at him and frowned. His eyes were glowing and she could tell how tense he was by the way his body stiffed against her. "What is it, my love?"

"I sense another beast," Alistair replied. He had been around enough of them to know what they smell like. "I also hear screams—he is terrorizing the city again."

He pushed himself off of her and slid on his clothes. "I must go."

"No, Alistair! If you leave, they will capture you!" Rebecca begged him to seek reason. "I cannot allow our child to grow up without a father, Alistair."

Alistair froze. Then turned around. He planted a kiss against his wife's belly before kissing her on the forehead. "If I have these abilities but do not save people, than who am I? I have the abilities to stop this monster once and for all. And once he has been stop, I will return and we will leave New York City forever. We have enough resources now that we can leave without a trace." He kissed her lips once more, and before she could object, he was gone.

To hell with pregnancy! She rolled off of the bed and slowly dressed herself in the best clothing she had in her possession. If Alistair was going to try and fight this beast, she wasn't going to let the child growing in her stomach stop her from doing so herself. She had the power to stop the monster; she could wish it to oblivion with one word.

She was not going to lose her husband a second time.

If she had to, she will turn up Heaven and Hell to make sure Alistair lives. If someone killed him, there was going to be hell to pay. As she left the dungeon, her eyes started to glow red.

A dark red.

For the first time in forever, she realized just how powerful she really was—and she was starting to like the power she had within.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**And the plot thickens! Tell me what you think! :)**


	18. PART EIGHTEEN

**WriterFreak001:**

Between my classes, being president for three different organizations at college and homework, writing FanFiction has not been easy for me. :( I am going to try to update my FFics every weekend, but I don't think I will have time to update during the weekdays with this semester being my last one and all.

Anyway, here is the eighteenth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART EIGHTEEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent could not wait anymore; he knew it would be difficult to wake his girlfriend from the spell she was under so he didn't want to take any more chances. The last time she woke up was because Gabe—may he never rest in peace—was torturing her to her wits' end. He was _not _going to harm her in anyway. He would rather have her monitored at a hospital than stab her with a knife in order to take her out of her slumber.

JT rolled into the dungeon where Vincent was standing over Catherine, trying to figure out what to do. Should he take her to the hospital? They could keep her stable and hook her up to a feeding tube for nourishment—he had noticed how malnourished she appeared and hated that he could do almost nothing for her.

"Have you tried kissing her yet?" JT asked as he looked up from Rebecca's journal. "I may not be an expert, but doesn't a kiss of true love break spells or something?"

Vincent looked at his best friend in annoyance. "You think I haven't thought about that already?"

Taking a step back, JT rose his hands in a defensive mode. "Don't snarl at me, dude. I was _just _asking. Jeesh!"

Ignoring JT's comment, Vincent decided to turn the conversation around. "Did you find anything useful in Rebecca's journal?"

"Not really…. I mean, I read this puppy from cover to cover. It sucks to find out that Rebecca loses Alistair to such a horrible death, but there's nothing really left to read. After writing down her afterthoughts of Alistair's death, the journal just ends. Perhaps she started a new one or decided writing things down was a waste of time." JT shrugged. "But something keeps bothering me though."

"What?" Vincent asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, Rebecca was pregnant, right? I'm certain the child—being a mutant and all—," he paused and saw Vincent's annoyed glance. "No offense dude. As I was saying, I am sure her child, being fathered by Alistair, survived all of this turmoil. But….if the child _did _survive, what happened to him or to her?"

JT raised a great question. Vincent was wondering the same thing. He had studied Catherine's family line, and not only is Rebecca listed as _Rebecca Reynolds_, but the documents show that she never married nor had any children. The only explanation Vincent could think of was a family cover-up. Perhaps Rebecca's father did not want future generations to know what sort of creature his daughter had married, much less had a child with. That was the only theory that made sense.

Anyway…; Vincent bent down and swooped his girlfriend into his arms. "I'm taking Catherine to the hospital, JT. I fear there is nothing more we can do for her. She needs to be carefully monitored, and we cannot successfully do that with the equipment we have. I'll be back…eventually, so just chill here and keep looking for answers." As he headed for the exit, he stopped. "In case you need to reach me, call the burner. If I don't answer, call Columbia University Medical Center…. While this case is under investigation, I don't want to take her to a major hospital like New York General or St. Benjamin's."

"Dude, CUMC is on the other side of the district." JT said as he made his way towards his best friend. "You going roof-hopping or something?"

"Or something." Vincent shrugged, thinking he would use the tunnels instead. It would be safer down there than risk getting caught. "Find a way to get in touch with Tess and tell her what's going on. I'll check in when I get there, but I'm not leaving Catherine's side unless it is a dire emergency."

As he left, JT threw his hands up and shouted, "What qualifies as a dire emergency?!"

Vincent turned around. "You getting killed, for starters." With that, he vanished from sight, leaving a very anxious JT alone in the dungeon.

"He so owes me for this." JT mumbled as he rolled his wheelchair over to the bookcase in order to see if he could find anything on another journal by Rebecca.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

It was certainly no easy task trudging through town with a 7 month pregnant belly hanging below her breasts. But she was not going to let her husband die on her account. She had walked a great distance from the dungeons to town and was tiring fairly quickly. She was afraid she would not save Alistair in time. Realizing she was not going to be able to run towards the edge of town, she commanded the clouds to raise her into the sky and deliver her to her destination. As she flew over the city, people pointed towards her; they were shouting derogative terms, but she didn't care. To hell with exposure.

Instead of finding a place to land within the trees, she decided to bring herself downward when she reached the edge of town. When her feet touched the ground, several men surrounded her; they were carrying pitchforks and other weapons and demanded her to remain where she was.

"You shall not pass, witch!" one shouted as he shoved his pitchfork in her direction. She easily deflected it by flashing her eyes and sending the man backwards. Her eyes were as read as a blood moon in which she draws her darker powers on.

"Kill her!" another screamed. Weapons started to enclose her, but, like the other poor fellow, Rebecca needed to only look in everyone's direction before every single one of them flew backwards. She did not care where they landed; she only had one mission, and she would destroy Hell if she had to. Nothing was going to get in her way.

Nothing.

Without further ado, she started to head into the forest when she heard two sets of angry growls emanating from the shipyard. _Alistair_…. Focusing on the aura of the man she loved, she closed her eyes and thought only of him. In seconds, she disappeared and then reappeared in front of New York City's largest voyager. Alistair was somewhere nearby.

As she closed her eyes to focus on more growls, she heard a loud crash from above. A body flung from the ship and crash-landed into a pile of cargo. She did not have to see the figure's face to know who fell; their child kicked her belly when she heard the crashing sounds. "Alistair!" she called for him and made her way towards her love. He grumbled in pain as he twisted over. Good. He was alive at least.

When she approached him, she did not give him any time to adjust himself. Sensing the townspeople nearby, she took hold of his hand and tried doing the same thing she had done when she wanted to help Alistair. She thought of the dungeon; it would be the best place for Alistair to recuperate. After closing her eyes and painting a picture of the dungeon inside her head, she could feel every cell in her body dematerialize and then rematerialize. When she opened up her eyes, they were back inside the dungeon. It was almost as if they had never left.

Rebecca dragged a groaning Alistair to the back of the dungeons and placed him on the stone bed. As he continued to groan, she left him and searched for a cloth and water. When she found the materials she needed, she pressed a damp cloth against Alistair's head and waited for him to wake.

She caressed his face and slowly coaxed him to wake. He grumbled and stirred, but soon enough, his eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" he inquired.

"You thought it was best to confront the beast. He outstrenghted you, Alistair. If you were more careless than you were tonight, he could have been your end." Rebecca's voice was callous. It was almost as if she was a different person.

He sat up and touched her hand. "But he did not kill me."

"Not yet," Rebecca snapped. "But what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Who is to say the beast will not kill you then?"

Alistair frowned. "The beast must be stopped." He tried to rise to his feet but could feel a sharp pain on his side. Bruised, no doubt. He sat back down and leaned against the hard, cold wall behind him. He could tell he wasn't going to be able to kill any beast tonight. When Rebecca did not answer, he decided not to pursue any argument. As Rebecca continued to tend to Alistair's wounds, the fire in her soul had calmed down; obviously he was her much-needed distraction. Though, something was bothering her. He could sense that every fiber in her being was out of sorts. When she placed the warm, damp cloth against the scratch on his shoulder, he placed his hand on top of hers and stared directly into her eyes. "What's wrong, my love?"

She was silent; he could sense her fear of scrutiny. "Rebecca," he continued as he took the cloth out of her hands and tossed it to the side. "What happened on your way to find me?"

Perceptive, as usual. Rebecca sank to her knees in defeat. Alistair lifted her palm to his lips and waited for his heart to speak. "The darkness is taking over me, Alistair." She muttered. He did not reply, he wanted to wait until she was finished before saying anything. As she inched away from him, taking her hand with her, she continued. "After you left, I was furious and just…overwhelmed with fear. I was afraid to lose you. The next thing I know, I am storming out of the dungeon and flying—soaring through the air—above the city. On my way to find you—once I landed—I hurt people. Lots and lots of people. All I wanted was for them to move aside so I could pass. It was almost as if I was trapped within my own mind—something was taking over. Before I knew what was happening, people were being flown backwards—violently, at that. The scariest part? I somewhat enjoyed the power I possessed." She bowed her head with shame and slumped her shoulders. As she covered her face with her hands, she shook her head in distress. "I just…I do not know what to do anymore."

Alistair forced himself to her side and wrapped her into his arms. He kissed her shoulder and held her as close as he could to him. "You are a strong woman, Rebecca. You are everything a woman could ask for—strong-willed, determined, free to live and free to love. Speaking from experience," he gently pulled her hands away from her face, "everyone has a little bit of darkness dwelling within them." He cupped her face and wiped away her tears with the pads of this thumbs. "The important thing is not to give in to it."

She pulled his hands away from her. "How!? The only way I can stop feeding the darkness is to stop practicing magic altogether!" She flew to her feet. "Magic is everything I am, Alistair! Without it, I am nothing! Nothing!" She turned away from him, ashamed of herself.

"That's not true," Alistair rebuked as he slowly rose to his feet. He walked over to her and linked her hand with his. She turned and looked at him as he kissed her fingers. "You are _far _more than your magic, my love. First thing's first: you are _not _evil, nor will I ever let you be. Second, need I remind you that you have a lot of good in your life?" He touched her belly. "You are carrying our child within your womb; you are nurturing a life inside of you. You will be a wonderful, loving mother, Rebecca." He kissed her palm. "You also have a beautiful heart. Even after you found out about my unique lineage, you did not run away nor fear me. You accepted the beast within me just as much as you accepted my human nature. Your heart is purer and bigger than any person I know. I have no doubt in my mind that you have some pent up anger and resentment building inside of you; you try to hide your feelings and put others before you. Carrying such a burden for so long is bound to cause you to stumble, my love. But," he cupped her warm, tear-stained cheeks, "it is how you rise that is most important."

She sniffed as he kissed her forehead. "I would never ask you to stop using your magic. Magic is a large piece of your life. Magic is just as much a part of you as my beast is of me. We cannot ever rid ourselves of our halves which make us whole. A lot of good can come from your magic, Rebecca. With your hands," he gripped her palms and brought them upward as his thumbs rubbed against her smooth skin. "With your hands, you can bring so much goodness into this world; for example, I know you used to love giving life to withering flowers as well as bringing light to dark places. You also heal with these hands. And love. And create. Rebecca," he brought her fingers to his lips. "Everything you do is because you are good—not evil. So you stumble a little bit—it does not change who you are inside. Only _you _can change who you are—nothing else. The mere fact that you are resenting yourself is proof that you have not changed—and you never will change in my eyes."

Rebecca quivered as he wrapped his arms around her. For the first time since they arrived back at the dungeon, Rebecca returned her husband's gesture by gripping his broad back with her fingers. She sensed his discomfort so she drew back, but he shook his head. "I am all right, Rebecca. I feel better than before."

"Oh!" she gasped and touched her belly.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Alistair was quick to his knees to inspect her lower tummy.

"Nothing is wrong, my love," Rebecca smiled—a sight which made Alistair draw in a sharp breath. "The baby is only excited." Alistair placed his hands under hers and could feel their child causing an uproar inside of her. He felt the baby kick the walls of her stomach, causing his wife to gasp again. "He is certainly an active one," Rebecca laughed as Alistair kissed her clothed belly.

"He?" Alistair looked up and gazed into her eyes.

"You know what I mean," Rebecca said as she ran her fingers through his dark locks. Alistair rose to his feet and lightly pinched Rebecca's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"I love you, Rebecca. No matter what happens from this day forward, please know that I will always love you—even in death."

Rebecca frowned. "Do not speak of such things. You _will _live to see your child grow into a fine young man or woman. He or she will be loved by both of us. Once our child is born, we will leave New York City and travel to Philadelphia to visit my brother for one night. I have written him, Alistair. Only last week. He has yet to reply, but since I have not been to the post office yet, I do not know if his letter has appeared or not. I told him we were planning on leaving New York City once the child is born and would need refuge for a night as well as borrow a coach. Surely, my brother will allow us to stay with him for one night.

"Tomorrow, I will go into town with a disguise and will inquire whether or not my brother has replied to my letter. You, on the other hand, must stay here, Alistair. I know there is still a beast out there, and he will be stopped. I promise, but you are still injured and I will not let our child be born into a world where his or her father does not exist. _Please _stay here and recharge your energy. If, the day after tomorrow, you are feeling better, at least allow me to disguise you before you decide to run amuck."

Wanting to avoid any more argument with his wife, Alistair consented to her plea, promising her he would not leave the dungeon on the morrow. He wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist and guided her to the small bed inside the dungeon. He was too tired to retire in their bed below the dungeons—a place they knew no one would look for them—so he chose the nearest second-best option. Carefully, they lay down on top of the sheets and held one another. With Rebecca's swollen belly, their physical love was something they would have to anticipate sometime after the child is born; while they could still touch one another, making love was not something Alistair wanted to chance in case it would risk harming the baby—especially since he was more _rigorous _than the average male partner. He _could _wear the gem, but he feared the jewel would have a similar effect on their child, and if something happened during the night, he needed to be sure their child was protected—and keeping that gem away was the best thing for them for the time being.

As Rebecca closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, Alistair watched over her for a while longer before retiring himself. He wrapped his arm around her and rested it underneath her breasts as he pulled her towards him. He hoped their child would not fear him as the rest of the world seemingly does. He hoped no one would fear their child for being different. If anything, Alistair was grateful their child would be half human—perhaps his or her humanness would overpower the monster within. He could only hope so.

It was strange; no matter how strong he was, there were times in his life where he deemed himself powerless—and knowing what his son or daughter's future was going to be like made him feel more powerless than anything else.

His child's fate was out of his control.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

JT couldn't find _anything _in the book collection of the lab. He _did _find some interesting lab journals written by Dr. Jekyll-Mr. Hyde crazies back in the day, but those were written in the 1940s and beyond. Nothing sooner. So, he wondered if Alistair and Rebecca even used this dungeon at all. The more he read Rebecca's journal again and again, he thought the descriptions of the dungeon was very similar to the layout of the one he and his friends stumbled upon, but it _could _just be a different dungeon.

"Excuse me, are you Professor Forbes?" a voice boomed from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his wheelchair—or, at least he would if his legs weren't paralyzed.

"H-how did you get in here?"

"That's not important." Another man replied. "Where is Mr. Keller and Miss Chandler?"

"Not here," JT frowned. He didn't like the fact that these two Men-in-Black-wannabes found the _secret lair _so easily. Was he really not careful? What if they were FBI? Or worse—CIA? "Who wants to know?"

"That's classified." The black man said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You won't find them." JT stated. Oh what he would do if he could stand and walk around. "You can waterboard me all you want; I won't tell you anything."

The MIB weirdos looked at one another. The white man frowned. "That's not how we operate. If we want information, we will get it by our own methods."

"Why should I trust you?"

"We are the good guys, here," said the black man. "We have no interest in arresting Miss Chandler for anything. The same goes with Mr. Keller. In case you aren't aware, he is also a person of interest in the NYPD. We know what he is capable of—what he can do."

The white man continued. "We need his skills and that is all we will say of the matter until we can speak with Mr. Keller and Miss Chandler in person." They approached him as one pulled out a syringe. "In fact, consider this our pardoning gift." Before JT could roll away from them, one held him down as the other jammed the syringe into his left leg.

"What did you do to me?!" JT shouted as they backed away from him.

"Good day, Professor Forbes."

And with that, they disappeared, and there was nothing JT could do to stop whatever serum they injected into his body.

"Crap." Was all he could say about everything that had just happen. Only time would tell what they had done to him, and JT was counting down the minutes.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent watched as doctors carted Catherine off down the hall. He followed them, wanting to make sure she was being treated popularly. When doctors asked for her name, he didn't lie. In fact, being once a doctor himself, doctors were not allowed to refuse treatment on anyone. If a doctor found out about Catherine being a wanted person of interest, he would deal with it then. For now, Catherine's health was more important than anything.

Luckily, she was breathing on her own so they did not need to hook her up to a ventilator. All they hooked her up to was an IV machine, a heart monitor, a feeding tube and an EEG monitor. The doctors were baffled. She showed almost every sign of being in a coma, but her brain was very much alive and active. With all of the activity going on inside her brain, she should not be in any sort of comatose state. But, there she was, as catatonic as any coma patient. Vincent sat beside her and held her hand, hoping she would wake up soon. He couldn't tell the doctors that she was under a spell—they would think he was mad. All he could do was sit and wait and hope she wakes up.

"I love you," he muttered into her ear before placing a kiss against her cheek. "Come back to me, Catherine. Come back to me."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Early in the morning, Rebecca's eyes fluttered open; it was still dark outside. She decided to kill the beast on her own so the monster would not be a problem anymore. Quietly, she summoned the gem, and in seconds, it appeared within the palm of her hand. She placed the gem on top of the pillow, next to Alistair, and slid off of the bed. After sliding a dark red cloak over her head, she covered her face with the hood and walked out of the cell. Then, she cloaked the dungeon so no one would stumble upon her vulnerable husband. She also used her magic to put him under a sleeping spell—one in which he would not wake from until she removes it from him. Without further ado, she left the dungeon and headed for the forest, using her magic to conceal her appearance. No one would know she was walking about the town; she would be invisible to them.

Half an hour later, she made it to the clearing inside the forest. "Come out!" she commanded the beast to come forward from the darkness. She knew he was there, watching her. When he did not reveal himself, she pointed her hand towards the figure in the woods and used her magic—her _good _magic—to force him out of the shadows. She then pinned him against a large tree and commanded for the tree to trap him with its limbs.

"What did you do to me, witch!?" he growled.

"Silence!" She shouted and her eyes started shifting from bright blue to dark red. She could feel the negative energy soaring within her. _No!_ Calming herself down, the darkness dissipated. What was she thinking?! Killing the beast herself?! If murder was the only solution to her problems then she would never be able to return to using good magic again. She couldn't let that happen! Not now! Not ever! She _must _have a better control on her good powers and force the bad ones out. She walked up to him. "You are going to turn yourself in—you are the _true _killer. Not my husband."

The beast chuckled. "I see you have bedded with one of our kind."

"That is of no concern to you," she spat.

"One day, your so-called husband will lose all of his humanity; we all do." He retorted; he obviously was not scared of her strong will.

"No. That will not happen." Rebecca shook her head. "Alistair _will _always be good. _Always_." She took a step forward, not wanting to him to know just how much he intimidates her.

"It always happens. Just wait and see. As for turning myself in," his eyes glowed a dark reddish-golden color before he used his claws to rip his way out of his entrapment. "Think again, witch." Before she could command him to fly backwards, he forced her down to her knees by driving his claws into the small of her back. In seconds, he slashed upwards causing her to scream in agony. She could feel her entire back stinging with pain. "Let that be a message to your husband; we will see what happens once he sees what I've done to you."

With that, the beast was gone, and Rebecca was struggling to rise to her feet. She feared the baby's life more than her own; she was bleeding far too fast. How foolish of her for trying to take matters into her own hands—again! As she tried to gather her bearings, she used the trees to help her out of the forest. Her cloaking spell was still effective for some reason; no one would be able to help her. Just outside of the clearing, she collapsed and fell forward, holding her stomach to protect her child as she fell. She could feel the life draining out of her; she was cold and numb. "Alistair…." She muttered softly. With what little energy she had left, she focused on breaking the sleeping spell she had put her husband under. But, knowing that the gem was next to him, he wouldn't be able to hear her plea. She was as good as dead to the world.

There was only a matter of time.

And she had failed both her husband and child.

And she hated herself for it.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**Wow…. Didn't see that coming, did you?! More to come! :)**

**BTW, if you haven't read it, I suggest you find **_**Bridgewood**_**, written by "Wired4Romance." Her story is truly amazing and FAR better than mine! :)**


	19. PART NINETEEN

**WriterFreak001:**

Sorry for such a late update. Managing classes, assignments, newspaper and fanfiction is not easy! But… all worth it in the end.

Anyway, here is the nineteenth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART NINETEEN**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Vincent lay against his lover's breast and listened to the soft patters of her heartbeat. It was the only thing he could do in order to keep himself under control as well as sane. Contrary to what the doctors think, Vincent _knew _this coma was not caused by Mother Nature or by some freak accident. Catherine was in a deep sleep because of her ancestor's enchantment. For Rebecca Reynold's magic to work this far into the future, she must have been a powerful enchantress. Of course, through Alistair's eyes, Vincent had a glimpse of the sort of power Rebecca possessed, but to think Catherine shared those daunting powers? It's highly plausible—hell, she killed Gabe with her mind. One of the reasons they were in this mess to begin with.

Had it not been for Gabe and his insanity, Catherine would not have had any reason to research her ancestor's journal. Even in his death, Gabe seems to be rotting with victory—who knew what was going to happen if the FBI agent learnt of the _true _reason behind Gabe's death. Catherine would be taken in for lab experiments, a fate Vincent refused to allow to happen. He had been in enough laboratories to know what sort of horrible experiments people can do. Even if he had to maul someone to keep Catherine safe, he would do so. Her safety was his number one priority—nothing else.

Suddenly, he felt something was off.

Catherine's blood pressure spiked tenfold, and her body started to tremor. He immediately rose and whipped his head towards the monitor. Her numbers were dangerously increasing—and some decreasing. She was afraid of something. Something was scaring her out of her wits – or, rather, something was scaring Rebecca, and it just so happened to have an effect on Catherine's body. As her body continued to shake violently, Vincent bolted out of the hospital room and called for a doctor. A team ran in almost immediately after he called for them. Dr. Tipton injected a form of Benzodiazepine into her leg; in minutes, she slowly started to stabilize. Vincent sighed and wiped the sweat off of his brow. Thank goodness.

After Dr. Tipton ensured Catherine would not seize again, he left the room to attend the rest of his rounds. While a nurse continued to monitor Catherine's numbers, Vincent sat back down and laced his fingers with hers, begging that she would wake up soon. He didn't know how much more he would be able to take of this before losing control.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Hours after a group of men apprehended him and injected some strange serum into his body, JT really didn't know what to think of the whole encounter. If they had wanted him dead, they would have killed him, no questions asked. They did say they needed Vincent's help, but for what? How would he know whether or not to trust them? JT instinctively slammed his fists into his legs out of pure frustration. He paused. He looked down at his legs and watched as two red marks formed on his skin. Unsure of what just happened, he punched his legs again. His eyes widened. No way. No freaking way. As another test, JT tried placing his feet onto the ground in order for him to stand up. To his surprise (and amazement), he managed to move BOTH legs without having to need his hands to assist him. Tempting fate, he pushed himself out of his wheelchair and jumped into the air. As he predicted, he landed without any problems. And boy, did he land! And dance! And twirl! And hop around like a monkey! Boy! Was it damn good to use his legs again! Immediately, he dashed to his cell phone (where he accidentally left it sitting on the lab table) and called V's cell phone. Much to his chagrin, his best friend didn't answer. He frowned. Something must be wrong if Vincent didn't answer his phone. Not wanting to bother his best friend at what _might _be a crucial time for him right now, JT kicked his wheelchair over and skipped down to the dungeon—the lower dungeons on the way to the crematorium.

He had read in Rebecca's journal that she and Alistair had lived in the dungeons as a means to remain hidden from unwanted villagers. Perhaps they had left something behind in the nethermost part of the dungeon. Perhaps the answers that would unlock the secrets to Rebecca's time after the end of the journal would be answered. He _had _to find something; there had to _be _something for him to find. There just had to be.

On his way to the lower part of the dungeon, down towards the crematorium, JT suddenly scratched his head. Wait a minute. He remembered Vincent saying something about time shifting in that timeframe—Rebecca had altered history. He remembered that she had briefly written about it in her journal. If that was the case, then he wondered what had happened to the reality Rebecca had been living in to begin with. Was it destroyed? Did it somehow split off and form its own world? What if there were doubles of every person in this goddamned universe? What if Rebecca had created a parallel universe when she changed history? It was a weird and off-charted theory, but after everything he had been through in the past few years, nothing would surprise JT anymore.

Especially about a possible parallel universe. What if that was what that whole damn enchantment was about?! What if Rebecca had realized her error when she changed history and for some reason, could not fix her mistake? The moment JT found his way into the lower parts of the dungeon, he pulled out his phone, surprised of how well it connected down there. Then he shoved his hand into his pocket and revealed Rebecca's journal. He placed it on the ground and sat down to study the enchantment once more. "

The more he stared at the enchantment, the more chills crawled up his spine. He read the curse line by line: "_Blood to Blood_," Obviously, Catherine…., but then, why not Daddy Reynolds? He shared the same blood as Rebecca, did he not? Then again, Rebecca was a woman; perhaps she was wanting a female descendent to do her bidding? That made the most sense, right? "_Power Divine; see my world through my eyes…_," He had figured out that part before. Rebecca wanted Catherine—or practically _any _female descendent, for that matter—to see everything through her eyes. That was a no brainer. "_Break the bond of souls to time_…," what if that didn't just mean the parallel histories in which Alistair, Rebecca, Vincent and Catherine share? Of course, history, in some way, seemed to be repeating itself, but that couldn't be _all _Rebecca had wanted. Obviously, she wanted Catherine to find a way to keep history from repeating itself by experiencing her experiences; that made sense. But if Rebecca had shifted reality, who was to say that there weren't other souls bounded by time? Parallel Universe Souls? What if the time in which Rebecca essentially "left," continued without her?

JT's head started to spin. He was reading too much into the incantation. Of course, his theories were plausible, but if he didn't have proof, he wasn't going to dwell any more on the matter. He decided to put the journal away and tend to what he was originally going to do—look for _anything _that Rebecca or Alistair could have left behind. It _is _possible one of them buried something, and if they did, it was going to be his job to find it. He was going to gush about his newly restored legs to Vincent later. Right now, he had a task at hand, and he wasn't going to back down from it now.

His best friend was counting on him.

And he would dig up the entire dungeon with a spoon if he had to in order to find something.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

In the still of the night, a whisper carried in the wind like leaves drifting towards the ground. The earth heard Rebecca's desperate plea and conveyed it through the trees. "Please," she begged softly, praying her husband would find her. "Please…." She gently dug her fingers into the earth as the rest of her body burned in response to the slashes stinging along her back. Why did she have to be so stupid!? If it wasn't for her damn pride, she would be in bed with the love of her life and not nearing death. With what little strength she had left, she managed to push herself upwards. It was a great feat considering her very pregnant belly, but she had to will herself to protect her child. She feared what compressing the babe would do to its health. She couldn't bear the thought of killing her child.

She leaned herself against the base of a tree and held her belly, praying her little son or little daughter was all right. If only she could heal herself! One of the curses of her abilities; no matter what magical abilities she possessed, she could only use them for (or against) other people—never for herself. Not in healing, at least.

Looking down at her swelling belly, she whispered, "Your papa will find us, little one. I promise." If only she knew she could keep it. Suddenly, her belly felt oddly warm, and it glowed with a beautiful golden light. What was going on?! Was her baby ill? She gasped as she saw the plants and grass around her illuminate as well. She could have sworn a flower bloomed to its fullest beauty as she felt warmth surrounding her body. Strength reentered her like nothing before; she felt rejuvenated, and the pain in her back no longer seared. She slowly reached behind her to feel the extent of the damage. For what she felt, she gasped. Nothing! She felt nothing but the smoothness of her back.

She had the strength to stand again. After she rose to her feet, the glowing of her belly dimmed until there was no light left. The feeling she felt when the light glowed around her was familiar yet slightly different. She couldn't put her finger on it. She knew, however, that she had felt something similar anytime she and Alistair were making love. The warmth she felt made her feel safe and comfortable—like nothing could ever stop her.

Realizing where the source of light was coming from, she took one look at her swelling belly and smiled. "Thank you, little one." There was no mistake that the healing she experienced was that of her child's doing. After all, he or she _was _a creation of magic and nature—Earth's most primitive forces. She was of magic, and Alistair was obviously a man of nature—he was born into a world of creatures, but he was certainly no creature to Rebecca. Nor should he be to anyone else.

The moment she felt all of her strength return to her, she decided it was best to go home. She needed to go home and see her husband and kiss him a thousand times. She wanted to kiss him profusely until his lips were raw, and oh, would she kiss him.

Instead of running or walking, she closed her eyes and focused solely on Alistair. When her mind was focusing only on him, she whispered his name. In seconds, her surroundings changed from trees to dark cinders. She was finally home! "Alistair!" she called out to him. Alistair was awake, but he was not happy. Although she awoke him from his sleeping spell, she had forgotten about the extra force field she had created for more protection. He was tapping his foot and waiting for an explanation. Without so much as a word, she broke the force field and ran into his arms, catching him off guard. "Oh! I am so happy to see you!" As she should be; she was on the brink of death.

Sensing her distress, Alistair frowned and pulled her away from him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Rebecca's eyelids batted; as much as she didn't want to answer his questions, she knew he would want to know about their child's apparent gift. "Don't be cross, all right?"

"I will try not to be." Alistair replied as he still held her.

"Against your wishes, I thought I could kill the beast and left to do so early this morning." Rebecca explained, waiting for her husband to boil with anger. He didn't. He just frowned and listened. "He outsmarted me and left me to die…."

Alistair swore but said nothing else, indicating for her to continue.

"His claws ripped up my back. I thought I was going to never see you again," she cupped his face, but his expression did not falter. "That's when I uttered an incantation and broke your sleeping draft; though, I did not consider the force field, Alistair. I was nearing my end," she choked at the memory, "but, then," she placed her hands upon her growing belly, "then I was surrounded by this warm, loving light. I assure you, I did not cast any spell. As I caressed our child, my belly was glowing, and my injuries were gone. That was when I came here—to be with you." Rebecca hugged him once more.

"Your belly was glowing?" Of everything Alistair heard about her whereabouts, he only commented on her glowing stomach?!

"Yes, though I know not why." Rebecca shook her head.

Alistair rubbed her stomach and then said, "Perhaps our child is far more powerful than we originally realized." Alistair shrugged and pressed his lips against her temple. There was no way he could stay mad at her for so long. "As long as you are all right, Rebecca, there is no need for quarrel." He picked her up into his arms and planted her on the bed. "You, my lady, must rest; our child will be due in the next two months, and I do not wish to see our baby falling out of you while you are walking into town. That being said, I am ordering you to stay in bed and rest until it's time…."

"But I am not tired." She pouted, but she knew he wasn't going to fold to her so easily. When he pushed himself off of the bed, he backed away from her and smirked. "What is it?" she raised her eyebrow. Suddenly, something did not feel right at all. She looked into her husband's eyes and saw nothing but darkness. What was going on? He started laughing hysterically. "Alistair?" Her voice rose an octave. She felt sick to her stomach. The man before her was not her husband. The eyes were enough to convince her of such truths. "Where is Alistair?" she asked with a gulp. The stranger backed away and closed the dungeon door behind him, locking Rebecca inside. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"It matters not," an older voice chuckled. "For you will never see him again. Once your babe is born, daughter, our family will flourish like never before. You will have given life to a powerful species, and we will use him or her as our weapon."

Rebecca gulped and held her stomach. "NEVER!" Then she realized who the voice belonged to. "Why are you doing this father?"

"I've been waiting long enough, darling, to use my magic. When I learned of Mr. MacGregor's nature, I knew I had to ensure he would bed with you, Rebecca. He is like no other beast before him; he is stronger and faster. Yet he remains in control. A perfect ingredient to the perfect species. One with magical powers too."

Rebecca felt like she was going to vomit. "What do you mean _ensure_…?"

"Judge Lowan was the same as Alistair, and when you refused the judge's affections, I decided to use the man you loved against you. I gave that poor sailor Tuberculosis so that your beloved could make an early voyage to New York City. I also was the one who planted the suggestion for your mother to tell you to create the gem. I figured that if he wouldn't bed with you as the monster he was, he would surely do it with a concealment charm around his neck. And my best trick? I planted the wicked suggestion in your mind to allow Alistair to make love to you. That is one of the gifts of the dark side, daughter. I can shadow anyone I want and plant suggestions into their minds. But, oh, that was just the beginning of my personal endeavors. When Alistair chased after the beast the first time around, I was the one who convinced you to change time—to alter history. Had I known some of the ramifications, I might have gone about my plans a different way, but I needed you to perform that curse. I needed you to change history and perform a dark spell to open up the darkness within you. The more you fight it, Rebecca, the more it will grow and then eventually swallow you whole. Embrace the darkness, my daughter, and accept your fate."

"NEVER!" She spat. "WHERE IS HE!?" Why did her transmission spell bring her to the shadow of her husband—who happened to be her father—instead of Alistair himself?

"Somewhere _you_'_ll _never reach." Richard chuckled. "Oh, and by the way, even if you try to find him with your powers, it would be futile. He is protected with a magic proofing spell." Rebecca gasped. What had she done?! By casting that sleeping spell, she made it easier for her father to obtain him! But how did her father break the force field. As if he was reading her mind, he said, "Dark Magic can overpower anything if the enchanter has a strong will." When he secured the dungeon cell, he added, "In the fortnight, your husband will die for what he has done—and you will be forced to watch him burn in hell."

As he walked away, she jumped onto the floor and grabbed the bars. "HE IS INNOCENT, FATHER! DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE! PLEASE!" She pleaded, before sinking to the ground to cry her eyes out.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**Well, of all places for this chapter to go, this was not part of the plan LOL. REVIEW PLEASE! :) BTW, I am a little half asleep so let me know if something didn't make sense.  
**


	20. PART TWENTY

**WriterFreak001:**

Yeahhhh…now we are going to find out what happens to Rebecca and Alistair while they are in this pickle.

Anyway, here is the twentieth installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART TWENTY**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Ever since Catherine was admitted to the hospital, Vincent hadn't had a wink of sleep; he was too worried over his girlfriend's wellbeing that he had forgotten to take care of himself as well. Still, the doctors were baffled. They could not find anything wrong with Catherine's brain so they didn't understand why Catherine was unresponsive. But Vincent knew, and to him, that was all that mattered. He mainly wanted to bring Catherine to the hospital because she could receive better treatment in terms of nutrients and intravenous fluids to keep her stabilized. If he had known Catherine was going to be under this spell for this long, he would never have let her go under. Because she did, however, Vincent was nothing but a sitting duck waiting for his sleeping beauty to wake.

"How is she?" he heard a voice sound from the doorway. Vincent turned, startled to find Heather standing against the doorframe.

"H-heather!" He exclaimed; even though Catherine's sister had accepted him for _what _he is, he still felt a little awkward around her. Especially since their first encounter when he had no choice but to beast out in front of her. Based on her increased heartbeat, he knew she was still wary of him. As she should be.

"Sorry," she walked in and sat down in the chair next to the sink. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

"That's okay," Vincent recovered quickly. "How did you kn—"

"—know you were here?" Heather smiled wearily. "I called JT; he told me where you were."

"Ah," Vincent nodded and squeezed Catherine's hand. "She's doing about the same; hopefully, once her ancestor has shown her whatever she wanted her to see, Catherine will wake up." She has to. Vincent _needs _her to.

"I'm sure," Heather grinned. "By the way, Tess wanted me to tell you that the 'manhunt' for Cat is still at large so…keep a low profile as much as possible."

"Have they started plastering her face and name all over the news media yet?"

"Not yet, but there's only a matter of time before they do. And, which reminds me, when Cat wakes up and decides to go in for questioning, what do you think she will say? I mean, it's not like she can tell her co-workers that she killed Gabe with her mind; they'll think she's gone bonkers!"

"I am very well aware of that, Heather," Vincent tried to remain as calm as he could for the sake of Catherine. "Tess seems to think the FBI agent is affiliated with Muirfield in some way. Sure, Muirfield may be gone, but if there was one thing useful that Gabe did before his well-deserved demise, it was that he found out Muirfield was only the tip of the iceberg – so who _knows _who the hell we are dealing with right now." Vincent hated the idea that people were always going to try and hunt him down, but now Catherine? Suddenly, it dawned on him. If someone finds that journal…., "Heather, can you watch Catherine for a moment? I need to make a phone call."

"Of course," Heather blinked. "Is everything all right?"

"I hope." Vincent said and briskly walked out of the hospital room to call JT.

As he stepped out of the hospital room, he waited for a few of the nurses and doctors to pass before pulling out his phone. When the coast was clear, he pulled out his burner phone and called JT's number. After three rings, he heard a frustrated response. "_What do you want now?_"

"Nice to hear you too, JT." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"_Sorry, V. Just a little stressed with everything that's going on._"

"Don't worry about it; I'm a little stressed out too." Vincent replied.

"_Uh-oh. That can't bode well._"

Vincent sighed. "I'm fine, JT. Honest. I'm more worried about Catherine than I am about myself at this point." Vincent leaned against the wall before continuing. "Anyway, the reason I called is because you need to hide that journal as soon as humanly possible."

"_Why's that?_"

"Because, man," Vincent raked a hand through his hair, "If someone – like that FBI agent – finds that journal, it won't be long until Catherine's _unique _lineage is discovered. And we both know what that could mean."

"_Right. Laboratories. Big no, no. I think I know of a place." _JT yawned. "_Oh. By the way, some strange Men in Black dudes were here looking for you._"

"FBI?"

"_Not sure. I think they might be government – well, some special unit with the government. And get this, V. They know who you are." _

"W-what?" Vincent smacked his face. Not again! "Did they say what they wanted?"

"_Sort of…. They came by, wanting you AND Cat to help them in an investigation. When I pretended like I didn't know what they were talking about, they apprehended me and injected me with some crazy-ass serum." _

Vincent's eyes glowed, forcing him to turn around and face the wall. "They did what?!"

"_Don't worry, V. I'm all right. In fact, I'm BETTER than all right. Whatever juice they gave me did something to my legs, man. I don't know how or why – actually, they said they wanted me to trust them – but I can run, hop and skip again." _Vincent could tell his best friend was grinning at the end of the line.

"You sure?"

"_Dude, I'm racing about the crematorium as we speak. I think I would know when my legs are working_." JT chuckled. _"Anyway, I'll be sure to hide the journal. You make sure your girlfriend awakens." _

"I'm doing all I can." Vincent frowned but was grateful for JT's kind gesture. "In all honesty, there's not much we can do on this end, JT. All we can do is wait and hope that she wakes up sooner or later. And that's another reason why you need to hide that journal. If it is accidentally destroyed, there's no telling what sort of effect it would have on Catherine."

"_Right. Keep journal safe and hidden at all costs. Got it, V. Anything else?_"

"Congrats to you on walking again, buddy. That's really awesome, and I'm sorry I'm not in a more cheerful mood to congratulate you. Just make sure you analyze your blood to make sure they didn't do anything else to your body. We wouldn't want you to start growing extra limbs." Vincent had to chuckle at that last line.

"_No…. No. We wouldn't want that." _JT's voice faded. "_Hang on…. I think I see something…._" Vincent heard a plethora of loud noises coming from JT's side and couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on over there. Finally, he heard a "_Aha!" _

A few minutes later, JT returned to the line. "What is it?"

"_I think I might have found something that could save both yours and Catherine's asses._"

"What?"

"_The sapphire necklace." _

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

After his phone call with JT, Vincent made his way back into Catherine's hospital room and sat back down in his chair. Like many times before, Vincent laced his fingers with Catherine's and sat as close as possible to her in order to focus on her heartbeat. With Heather so close, it was harder than usual to hear Catherine's heart above her own.

"Hey," Heather's voice startled him; he hadn't expected her to speak. "You should get some sleep, Vincent. You've been watching Cat for so long that I hardly think you've had time to look after yourself."

"I'm fine," Vincent smiled. Though, he _was _a little tired and could use at least an hour's sleep, but he couldn't afford to sleep through something that might happen to Catherine.

"Don't worry about Cat, Vincent. She's a fighter. Get some sleep; I'll keep an eye on her for a few hours, all right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Cat is my sister," Heather smiled as she stood up and then moved over to a different seat closer to Catherine's hospital bed. "She's a fighter. First sign of craziness, and you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks." Vincent gave Heather a small smile before placing his head against Catherine's lap and shutting his eyes. Once he fell into a deep sleep – and yes, he was more tired than he had originally thought – Vincent's mind began to swirl; he felt like he was traveling through space and time but didn't really care; after all, he was dreaming, right?

Suddenly, his mind felt _very _awake even though he knew he was sleeping. He heard noises, causing him to whip his head to the right. Nothing. That was when he noticed the bars. His fists were banging against the metal, demanding to be freed. And then everything clicked.

He was back inside Alistair's mind.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Alistair bounced about the walls like a raving lunatic. He demanded to know where Rebecca was, but no one would answer him. As instructed, they merely ignored him and went about their businesses. As he looked about his surroundings, he knew he wasn't in an ordinary jail cell. No. This cell was _made _to hold someone like him. Finally, he caught the eye of the man in the shadows. "What is it, you want with me?"

"Absolutely nothing," the shadow chuckled. "You are merely in the way of my plans, and so I decided to apprehend you until further notice."

"And what of Rebecca?"

"She is safe, for now. Until she gives birth to your child, that is."

Alistair's eyes shifted to a deep golden hue. "You will not win," Alistair tried to intimidate him. "Rebecca will prevail and find her way away from you, you bastard." He hated the thought of Rebecca being kept in an awful cell like his, but with Rebecca's powers, he still had _an _ounce of hope remaining within him. Rebecca would be all right, he would convince himself. She was a strong woman and perfectly capable of handling herself. But, being seven months pregnant would not make anything easy for his love, but he had faith in his love.

"You say that, Alistair, but who is the one behind the steel bars again?"

"You have no idea what I – what _we _– are capable of." Alistair challenged as he bared his fangs and claws. When one of the guards was close enough to the bars, Alistair shoved his hand outward and grabbed the guard's neck, slamming him into the cell. He was tempted to squeeze the living lights out of the guard in hopes that the shadow would fold under pressure, but before Alistair could dig his nails into the guard's neck, he was thrown backwards by an invisible force.

"You think you can outwit me?!" the shadow shouted as he advanced the cell. Alistair's eyes widened as he recognized just whom the shadow was. Richard Reynolds. He pushed himself to his feet, ready for more action. "Let me show you what _true _power feels like."

Before Alistair could do or say anything, he was lifted off of the ground and slammed into the bars. He was sure he had cracked a rib or two. Then, Richard lifted Alistair off of the ground again and dangled into the air.

Richard pointed his palm towards Alistair; without so much as a word, Alistair coughed as water filled his lungs and spilled out of his mouth. He squirmed in the air as he struggled to breathe; suffocation by water—a horrible way to die.

He fell onto the ground, and his body started to spasm. When Richard removed his hand, the water stopped.

And Alistair could breathe again. His chest heaved up and down as he gasped for air before looking straight into the eyes of his father-in-law. Richard stared into his very soul, and his eyes shifted black. "You do not intimidate me, Alistair MacGregor. And neither does my daughter."

As Alistair continued to cough and regulate his breathing, Richard left, and there was nothing he could really do about the bastard except pray that his wife had something up her own sleeve.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

God, that was awful! Vincent could feel _everything _Alistair had felt when that no-g00d-son-of-a-bitch tried to freakin' drown him! If there was anything he was glad about, it was the fact that Robert Reynolds didn't acquire Richard's dark magic. Curious to know what was going on in Catherine's end, he decided to call for her attention.

But nothing.

And he couldn't help but worry.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Rebecca lay in the cell as she wondered how she could get herself out of this mess and rescue Alistair. First off, she didn't even know where he was. Second, he was cloaked by magic-Dark Magic; a force in which she, herself, was unfamiliar with. It had been three days since she was locked inside this dungeon, giving her plenty of time to reflect on the situation at hand. It did her no use crying out or begging someone to free her. It was futile.

So, late at night, while her guards were asleep, she felt like it was best to write all of her thoughts down in case she wouldn't survive after the delivery of her baby. She needed to write as much as possible so that her child could know whom his or her parents were. Making sure no one was around, Rebecca reached for her journal from underneath her cot and began writing.

_**My beloved child, **_

_**A lot has happened since your father and I learned we would be bringing you into the world; at one time, love, we lived in a happy place where we did not have to worry about the world around us. But now, much has changed. Your parents carry heavy burdens in which you will also carry with you for the rest of your life. There is so much to tell you but so little time. If you have read everything that has been written within this journal, then you are aware of whom your father and I truly are, and I have no doubt in my mind that you have also inherited such gifts. **_

_**There may be a time where you might hate who you are, but trust me, my child, all will pay off in due time. You will find someone who will love you just as who you are, and you will cherish them just as much as your father and I cherish you now. **_

_**If… **_Her nose began to burn. _**If your father and I are gone, please know that we love you with all our hearts and only wish for the best. In case we do not survive, as your mother, I have family heirlooms to give you in which I will leave with your uncle and aunt; they will be instructed to give you these gifts on certain birthdays. As you grow, your magic will grow stronger and more powerful; because of your father's unique physique, you will most likely be far more powerful than Alistair and I. And for that reason alone, you must be wary of those you share your secret with. **_

_**Your father and I love you so, so much. **_

_**With greatest affection, **_

_**Your mother**_

Rebecca ripped the letter out of her journal and folded it up before stuffing it down inside her corset, close to her heart. Suddenly, she remembered what her father had said. The cell Alistair was in blocked all magic. And the cell _she _was in was not. At least, it was not specified as such. She walked up to the bars and tried pushing them open with her mind. Almost instantly, she was sent backwards with a strong force.

Rubbing her head, she pushed herself back up and then caressed her belly. All right. So the dungeon was designed to keep inside. But what about the reverse? Closing her eyes, she focused on one of the jewels of the sapphire necklace she had worn for her wedding; if she had any chance of breaking the enchantment forcing her to stay inside, the sapphire jewels would be it.

As she centered all of her energy on retrieving a jewel, speckles of blue light twinkled above her hands when she opened her eyes. It worked! Quickly, she placed the sapphire gem at the corner of the cell and walked as far as she could away from it. She tried to break open the doors again, but still, nothing happened. The gem's influence over her magic was too strong of a force. After summoning an iron box, she placed the gem inside, concealing its powers over her.

"_Rebecca_…" a ghostly voice hummed her name from behind her. She whipped around as fast as her swollen belly would let her and gasped.

"Mother?!" She rubbed her eyes. "Mother, are you really here?"

"_I don't have much time," _she whispered quietly;_ "I came only to relay a message, sweetheart." _

"I don't understand…."

"_You don't have to,"_ she smiled. She reached out to caress Rebecca's cheek, but Rebecca couldn't feel a thing. Realizing this, Vivian withdrew her hand._ "Listen to me very carefully, daughter. Had I known your father was an evil sorcerer, I would not have married him. You have to believe me." _

"I know," Rebecca was overwhelmed. She didn't understand why her mother was there, much less _how _she was there. "But why are you here?!"

"_I've come to help you," _Vivian's ghostly voice echoed. _"You, alone, might not be able to break through your father's force field, but if you tap into your child's magic as well, you might have enough power to create an opening."_

"But my child is only half magical, how could he or she amplify my own powers?" Rebecca raised a brow.

"_Magic is all around you, daughter. Magic is of the earth, and Alistair's species was born of the earth as well. Although Alistair might not be able to conjure items or command the earth to rise before him, magic is as much a part of him as it is a part of you, Rebecca. You two are soul mates in every sense of the word, my daughter. You share a bond with Alistair in which no other creature could ever have wished to share with him. Trust me and tap into your child's power; I am sure, he or she has just as strong of a will to find his or her father just like you wish to find your husband." _

"I'll try," Rebecca seemed a little unsure of her mother's advice.

"_And one more thing; make sure you take the blue gem with you, daughter. It may have a power to conceal good magic when worn, but it also serves as a relic in which has been passed down in our family line for centuries. The gem may conceal magic, but as the matriarch wears the necklace or carries one of the gems with her at all times, the gem stores magical energy, stealing from the carrier throughout the years. In the magical world, Rebecca, the Sapphire Tear – which is the name of the largest sapphire gem from your great grandmother's necklace – is considered to be the world's most powerful weapon. In the wrong hands, the damages in which the Sapphire Tear can inflict can be catastrophic. However, if used by Good Magic against Dark Magic, it can destroy its opponent in a heartbeat. But, Rebecca, be mindful, if you decide to use the Sapphire Tear against your father, you will only have one chance to defeat him, but only use the Sapphire Tear as a last resort_."

"But Mother! As evil as he might be, he is _still _my father!" Rebecca cried out. How could she kill her father? She was certain the man she had grown to love as her father was still there. He had to be.

Vivian smiled. "_You always saw the best in people, my dear. I am sure you will figure it out, Rebecca. Now I must go, dear; remember, use the Sapphire Tear as a last resort._" As Vivian's spirit began to fade, Rebecca could hear her faint voice whisper, "_Trust your son." _

And then she woke up and muttered, "I know now what to do."

After rising to her feet and dusting the dirt off of her gown, she went to look for the iron box but could not find it. Could summoning the Sapphire Tear have been part of her dream too? Considering the fact that she couldn't find the iron cage, she came to realize that the conjuring ritual did indeed take place within her dream so she decided she would conjure the Sapphire Tear later when she needed it the most.

Touching her belly, she whispered, "Help me rescue your father, little one." Suddenly, she felt a flow of energy emanating from her body. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands in front of her and focused on condensing all of that newfound energy into a tight ball. When she felt the magical energy swirling between the palms of her hands, she opened her eyes and pushed the energy towards the iron bars with as much force as she could muster.

Contrary to her disbelief, the energy did in fact leave a hole within the force field as well as knocked the doors out of their hinges. All of that energy, from what she could tell, felt revitalizing and good. She did not feel an ounce of evil resonating from her body. Finally, she was free.

Quickly, she walked out of the dungeon and sent the guards backwards with the force of her hand; they would not apprehend her today. Closing her eyes once more, she whispered, "Take me to your father." And for the first time, her senses heightened; she could see and hear everything around her. Heartbeats, horses, people. She heard it all. And then. Then she heard one particular heartbeat; she didn't have to confirm whose heart it was. Her child knew.

Without wasting any more time, she forced the guards into the cell and locked it before making her way out of the dungeon and into the city.

"Alistair…," she focused on his heartbeat. "I'm coming."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. About four more chapters left. Let me know what you think!**

**BTW, to clarify some things...  
**

**Rebecca, at the end, after she was sent backwards and hit her head, she was dreaming everything until she wakes up. I did not italicize it because I wanted people to _think _what she was going through was real and not in her mind. **

**And I was stuck a little on a few aspects but I hope I wrote them well enough. **


	21. PART TWENTY - ONE

**WriterFreak001:**

If you haven't checked out my little tease for the NEW story, _If Love Should Count You Worthy_, I suggest you do so AFTER you read this! :P

Anyway, here is the twenty-first installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

**WARNING: **

Brief sexual events in this chapter. Readers' discretion is advised.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART TWENTY-ONE**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Alistair rubbed the blood off of his mouth as he stood up and tried to break the force field again. There _had _to be a way out; there just had to be! As he grabbed the bars and shook them with as much strength as he could summon, they did not falter. "DAMMIT!" he slammed his hand against the bars and then sat back down. He needed to think.

As he closed his eyes, he vaguely remembered a conversation he had had with his father several years before his sudden demise. He was only a young boy and was learning to adapt to differences between _his _species and humans. Before he was seven, his parents had kept him away from society; they had wanted to teach him how to control his abilities and keep them hidden at all costs. And rightfully so. If not for the teachings of his parents' wisdom, Alistair would not be the civilized _creature _he was today.

When he was barely ten years old, Alistair had asked his father about the origins of their species. His schooling instructor had asked everyone to write an assignment about his or her heritages; unfortunately for young Alistair, he had to lie about his family in order to receive a just grade as well as keep his family's secret. When his father had finally answered him, he said something along the lines of their species being born of the earth. Alistair's mother had once told him that their species used to have magic, but when the Bubonic Plague struck Europe, all of their magic within the collective was dried out in the attempt to stop the plague as well as protect themselves. Many members of their species were destroyed because of the plague. What was once thousands, became hundreds in a matter of days.

Alistair looked upward and inwardly cursed. If only there was a way to tap into that magical collective again! Surely, after so many years without practice, the collective would have restored itself by now! He rose to his feet once more and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"_It will not work._" A voice echoed from within the cage.

"Who goes there!?"

"_Relax, Alistair," _the owner of the familiar, female voice revealed herself. _"You need not fear." _

"Mrs. Reynolds?" Alistair was beyond confused. He thought she was dead! "Care to tell me what is going on?"

"_You're dreaming, Alistair,_" She replied. He blinked. When he did not answer, she continued. _"I do not have a lot of time left, but Rebecca should be on her way to find you. When she arrives, make sure you take her to safety. Flee New York and start anew. Nothing good comes from this place._" She looked around her, exampling her point. _"Your son's birth will change the dynamics of magic so you can see why it is very important to ensure Rebecca gives birth to your child in a safe environment." _

"S-son?" He gulped. He was going to have a son?

"_Yes, Alistair. You and Rebecca will have a healthy, baby boy." _Vivian smiled.

"But why would his birth change the dynamics of magic?"

"_Because he will be the product of the Natural and Supernatural. You, Alistair, as different as you may be from any human, are born of the Earth. You draw your power – your natural power – from the world around you. You may not know a lot about your species, but at one time, your species and magic were very much the same. Both were born of the Earth and of the Moon. That is why you are as much a nocturnal creature as any diurnal being. _

"_When the Bubonic Plague destroyed the collective, magic was free to exist anywhere it wanted to in the world. That was how magic came to exist within certain beings. How Rebecca eventually came to into being. Corrupted humans converted this celestial energy into a force of darkness while saints used their magic in order to fend off evil. As each generation passes down magic, it increases and manifests. Sometimes, magic can destroy someone if his or her will is not strong enough. Sometimes, magic can take over peoples' mindsets, corrupting them until they either lose their minds or use the magic within them for evil purposes. _

"_Rebecca is born of both dark and light magic; she, in a sense, maintains the balance of good and evil within her. That is why she can lose control of her magic; light and dark magic are fighting inside of her and if one prevails, it becomes the source of her power. She is a very special sorceress, Alistair. In a way, Rebecca is also a sort of collective; you feel more powerful when you are with her, no?" _Alistair nodded. _"That is because you are drawing power from your wife, Alistair. _

"_The reason you could not tap into the collective when you were trying to perform magic is because Rebecca is not present. Had she been here, you would have succeeded in your mission. The collective your species had once used was a conservation of both good and evil magic. It is no mistake that you and Rebecca were drawn to one another._

"_So when your son is born, Alistair," _

"He will be more than just our son," Alistair finished.

"_Yes." _She nodded. _"He will also be the son of nature and the supernatural. His birth will be renowned everywhere within the magical community – including evil sorcerers, and his magic will be legendary. Alistair, your son will be the most powerful being of all time." _

Before Alistair could say anything, his body lurched forward and was drenching in sweat. What just happened? He raked his hand through his thick hair and pushed it back. He had to get the hell out of there and fast! Rebecca could give birth at any time; he had known children to be born weeks before their expected dates. He could not afford to have his wife give birth in an unkempt room or inside a laboratory. That was a fate he refused to allow.

Suddenly, as he pulled himself to his feet, he could feel power emanating from within him. He felt confident and strong, like nothing could ever get in his way. That was when he heard her heartbeat. Rebecca! When he saw her briskly walking towards him, he ran towards the bars and decided to give his so-called magic a go. He held his breath and tried to force the damn cell door with his mind. Nothing. He tried again. Again, nothing happened. Perhaps he had to have physical contact with his wife in order to use (or try to use) magic.

No. He was going to give it one more try.

He closed his eyes again and focused on the energy swimming inside of him. He could feel his fangs growing and his claws sharpening. He could feel the usual changes within his body, but nothing 'magical' like tossing a person into the air or throwing a ball of fire at someone.

Perhaps his sort of magic was different than Rebecca's? Maybe he couldn't conjure anything like she could; perhaps his magic was more like an increase in strength? Out of nowhere, the cell door flew open. He looked towards Rebecca. She had the palm of her hand facing the now door-less space. Two men came barging in; she flung them away as if they were merely rag dolls. Alistair closed his eyes. Their hearts were still beating. Good. She didn't kill them.

Before he could advance her, her pregnant belly pushed him down as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him senselessly. When she finally stopped, he smirked. "I missed you too."

He pulled himself to his feet and then helped her to hers. Then, they walked out of the cell. Alistair did not waste any more time. He swooped his pregnant wife into his arms and charged his way out of that hellhole.

He didn't stop running for another three hours.

They were back in Philadelphia.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

With Rebecca sleeping soundly in his arms, Alistair knocked on Henry and Kathleen Reynolds's door, hoping one of them would answer the door. By the third knock, the door swung open and Henry walked out to greet him.

"Alistair, what a nice surprise!" He smiled and then saw his sister's swollen belly before checking outside for a carriage. "Where is your coach?"

"I ran." Alistair simply stated. "Look, Rebecca and I do not have anywhere to go right now. People are after us—after her. We need somewhere to stay until the child is born. Do you know of a place?" He negated the idea to tell Henry about Richard. He did not know if Henry was aware of Richard's deceit or not.

"But of course! You and my sister are more than welcome to stay here." Henry said cheerfully.

"No. That won't due." Alistair frowned. "The first place they'll think of is your home. Perhaps a cottage or a cabin would suffice."

"Do you remember the falls?"

"Yes."

"There is a cottage in that direction; I am sure you will find it with that keen sight of yours."

"Thank you."

"Would you at least like to eat before you leave?"

He was fine. He could survive without eating for a few days. He looked at Rebecca, however. "Perhaps, if you would, feed Rebecca while I search the grounds for that cabin."

"Of course." Henry nodded.

After Alistair carried Rebecca to the table, he woke her up and told her where he was going. She didn't like the idea how he was going to be out there alone, but she knew she couldn't burden her brother again by staying in their home.

When Alistair saw her nibble at a bread roll, he disappeared from the home in search of the cabin in the woods.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

A few hours later, Alistair had taken Rebecca to the cabin and was now stoking the fire as Rebecca lounged about on the couch. They were glad to have a cozier place to stay in as opposed to that dreadful dungeon! When Rebecca was wanting to retire for the night, Alistair picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom. The room was small but very comfortable for both of them.

"Please sleep tonight, Alistair. You need your rest." Rebecca whispered as he wrapped his arms around her belly.

"Until I know we are safe, I will not blink an eye."

"Alistair," she closed her eyes, "Please. I have placed a barrier. We should be fine as long as my father does not intervene."

Alistair sighed. "Very well."

And with that, he fell asleep with Rebecca wrapped within his arms.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: **

**Still more to come! **


	22. PART TWENTY - TWO

**WriterFreak001:**

If you haven't checked out my little tease for the NEW story, _If Love Should Count You Worthy_, I suggest you do so AFTER you read this! :P

Sorry for the delay. Midterms are coming up this week so I have been busy studying in advance.

Anyway, here is the twenty-first installment! :)

* * *

**Title** | Defying the Stars

**Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

**Description** | I'm not sure how to write a description without giving too much away so if you're interested in reading my version of Rebecca and Alistair's tale, stick around and join me on a wild and crazy adventure.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for sexual material. **NOTE: This is the only fanfiction where I will go into this much detail…. Enjoy it while it lasts if you dare.** LANGUAGE in certain areas as well. If anything, read at your own discretion.

**POV** | Third Person Omniscient

**Disclaimer** | While CW owns _**Beauty & the Beast**_, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Reminder: **

Time works differently in the past.

* * *

**WARNING: **

Brief sexual events in this chapter. Readers' discretion is advised.

* * *

**Defying the Stars**

**Written by: WriterFreak001**

**PART TWENTY-TWO**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"Any more news about the wonky situation down at the precinct?" JT asked as he and Tess were on their way to the hospital. Tess was surprised to see JT up and walking around but after everything she had seen in the past year, why expect less?

"Other than Agent Ass-Wipe being more of an ass, nope. Not really; he's pretty much commandeered the precinct and will only let a select few in on what he's working on. I've had to pull an arm and a leg in order to get _anything _from his so-called trusted advisers. Whatever's going on, however," Tess frowned, "has got _something _to do with Vincent and Catherine. I just hope this agent isn't another Muirfield prodigy; I'm sick and tired of dealing with secret organizations."

"You can say that again." JT laughed.

"By the way," she turned to him, eying his legs, "How _did _you manage to upgrade to feet?"

"Oh, you know." He shrugged, "The usual tactics…," He paused and waited for Tess to say something, but she merely urged him to continue. "I was in the dungeon, and some weird Men in Black faction stormed inside, demanding for Vincent. I, of course, pretended I didn't know anything. They told me bits and pieces of whom they are, and then, as a way to _convince _me they are the _good _guys, they jumped me and injected some serum into my body; next thing I know, I've sprouted legs."

Tess grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking down the hallway. "Wait," she looked around to make sure no one was passing by them, "You were attacked?!"

"I wouldn't say 'attacked,' per se," JT mused, "just apprehended. It was over before it started." He smirked, "Besides, who really cares _how _it happened, I'm a walking, breathing scientist again. V has already given me the 'How can you be so careless?!' lecture, so it's all good."

"The moment you start sprouting anything else, don't keep it to yourself." Tess sighed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." JT nodded. Until they reached Catherine's hospital room, the couple was silent. When they walked inside, they saw Heather sitting in one chair, and Vincent in the other. Though, Vincent looked as though he was passed out.

"He's just sleeping," Heather smiled. "I told him to get some rest; we need him good and healthy when Cat wakes up."

"Heather, how long has he been out?" JT raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmmm…about two hours now. Why?" Heather crossed her arms against her chest. "Did something happen?"

"No," Tess shook her head. "JT was just being curious." She looked at the professor. "Right, JT?"

"Yep. Mhmm. Sure." JT nodded as he walked over to his best friend and started poking at the big guy's biceps. "You in there, V?" After a few minutes of poking and prodding, Vincent finally opened his eyes and shook himself awake.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two hours, give or take." JT replied. "You looked as though you were having a _really _good dream. Care to share?"

Vincent opened his mouth to respond but then remembered what had happened while he was asleep. Alistair and Rebecca had reunited – even though he wasn't really sure how they had separated in the first place – and a few weeks had passed since they found the cabin in the woods. Just moments ago, he and Cather—uhh—Alistair and Rebecca were making full use of their free time. And oh, did he crave to do what Alistair had done to Rebecca to Catherine whenever she wakes up. He merely cleared his throat and changed the subject. "What are you doing here, man?"

"Yeah, sure. Ignore the question." JT tsked. As Tess and Heather conversed with one another, JT sighed. Oh well. "I bring good tidings and joy," JT smirked.

"Come again?"

JT slid a hand into his briefcase and pulled out the sapphire necklace he had found in the dungeon. "Voila!"

"Dude! I thought I told you to hide that!" Vincent's eyes popped open.

"First of all, to any _normal _person, they'll just think this necklace is just a nice sapphire accessory. I doubt anybody would actually know what sort of power it possesses. Second, it's supposed to conceal magic, right?"

"That is the theory, why?"

"Well," JT pressed his lips together and shrugged, "I was thinking…. If Cat is under a spell, then this doohickey should nullify the incantation that's on her, right? If it kept Rebecca from using her magic, why not the reverse? Perhaps it could protect someone from magic as well."

Vincent's eyes lit up. He jumped upward and lifted his best friend into the air before twirling him around. "You're a genius!"

"Great! Now put me down." JT frowned. He really hated when V did that.

Vincent placed him back down, receiving strange looks from Tess and Heather. Ignoring them, he took the sapphire necklace from JT and slid it over Catherine's neck. He crossed his fingers, waiting for some sort of action, but nothing. He frowned and touched her hand. Suddenly, the necklace started glowing. JT quickly closed the hospital door to keep unwanted eyes from seeing the event before them.

Vincent watched the monitors. Her charts were starting to improve. Without consulting with Catherine's doctor, Vincent removed the feeding tube and respirator from her mouth. Then, he unhooked the electrodes from her head and could hear her heartbeat increasing tenfold. He cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers in hopes that his touch would calm her down. "Come on, Catherine. Please wake up." Vincent muttered where only her ears would hear. "Come on, baby."

Then, out of nowhere, her eyes pop open and she gasps for a breath of air. Vincent breathes synonymously with her as his thumbs wipe away her fallen tears. Tess, JT and Heather decide to sneak out and leave the lovers be; JT would explain to the doctor that Catherine finally came to. But he wasn't going to do that unless her doctor came to check up on her.

Vincent's nose was barely touching hers as she drew breath. "Thank goodness," he whispered softly. He helped her sit up and then he sat next to her, lacing his fingers with her small ones. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed in slowly. As much as she was curious to know what was going on with Rebecca and Alistair's story, she was happy to be back in the arms of the man she loved.

That was when she realized where she was. "Vincent," she looked at him, "Why am I in the hospital?"

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Catherine sat silently in JT's Hatchback as Vincent drove her to the dungeon. JT went back to his place with Tess as Heather went home in her own car. It was all so confusing to her. What seemed like years in Rebecca's world was only weeks in her own. Had she known what going back would have done to her body, she would have never put Vincent through that pain.

"JT installed a fridge at the dungeon. I think there's still food there." Vincent said, shaking Catherine from her thoughts. "I can tell you're hungry, Catherine. Your stomach is growling like no tomorrow."

"I hadn't noticed." She muttered.

"Are you all right, Catherine?" Vincent asked but kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah," she nodded. "A lot happened to Rebecca, and it sort of wore me out. I still don't know what happened, though."

"You're _not _going to go back there, Catherine." Vincent was putting his foot down.

"I know," she touched his hand, "I wouldn't dream of putting you through that again." She smiled and brought the back of his hand to her lips. After placing a short kiss over his middle knuckle, she looked at him. "I'll stick to reading; I promise."

"Not even that." Vincent frowned. "We're getting rid of that journal the moment we get back to the dungeon."

"Vincent, I understand where you are coming from, but we can't get rid of it yet. I promise I won't jump into the past again, but I _need _to find out what happens to Rebecca." Catherine inhaled a deep breath. "I stand by my argument before; there is a reason Rebecca wrote down that incantation. I won't cast it; I promise. How harmless can reading be?"

Vincent heaved a frustrated sigh. "Let's talk about this later; both of us are tired, and this discussion needs our full attention. Okay?"

Catherine thought over his plea and sighed. "Okay." But they _were_ going to talk about it. When they arrived at the dungeon, Vincent locked up the Hatchback and carried Catherine inside. They ate a quick dinner and then he carried her to the lowest level where JT had found living quarters from his previous visit. "We have to stay here until Tess and JT can figure out who that agent is."

"Okay," Catherine nodded. She recalled Rebecca and Alistair having to stay inside this very dungeon nearly two centuries ago. Catherine finally removed the necklace and placed it on a table. Two hundred years later, and this place _still _looked the same. Only, dustier.

Over the last several weeks, I took liberty in bringing some of your things here; I did not know when you would awake nor if the FBI agent would stop looking for you. Plus, I needed to make it look like you had left town; that way, he wouldn't go looking for you in New York City."

"Thank you," Catherine smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for looking after me, Vincent." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes and inhaled his masculine scent; he smelled like a midsummer night. She, on the other hand…. Vincent picked her up again and headed past the living quarters towards darkness. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the shower chamber at the end of the hallway," Vincent smirked.

"A little anxious, are we?" Catherine laughed.

"Well, _yes_, but no."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "No offense, Catherine, but…," he hesitated for a moment, "as beautiful as you are, my love," he wrinkled his nose and licked his lips, "you kind of stink."

Catherine threw her head back and laughed. "I guess you would know, huh?"

The lower right corner of his lip stretched downwards as he attempted to smile. "Well…, maybe a little."

When they arrived to the shower chamber – a large room with several, metal showerheads and knobs. It was almost as if the shower chamber was made for an old, abandoned kingdom. Hopefully there wasn't any rats. Vincent placed Catherine back down on her feet and then walked over to a random showerhead. He bent down to turn on the hot water before turning towards Catherine. Smirking, he took of his shoes, kicked them towards the entrance and held his hand towards his girlfriend. "We never _did _get to finish our shower dance…."

Taking the hint, Catherine kicked off her shoes as well before placing her hand in his. He pulled her towards him, and they stepped into the showering water. "We may not have any music playing right now, but I doubt we'll need any anyway."

"Vincent?" Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She whispered as lust and desire glazed over her eyes. Complying, Vincent pressed his lips against hers and snaked his arms around her small body as he pulled her closer to him. God. How he missed these moments. As her hands grab onto his face, his fingers slid under her wet shirt and slowly slid it upwards. Her palms crawled up to his hair and coiled around his locks. She then jumped into his embrace and wrapped her legs around his waist before she pulled her shirt off of her body, slinging to God only knows where. She continued kissing him as he walked towards the wall and then pinned her against it. The cool bricks felt amazing against her bare back. She reached over him, and his lips began kissing the nape of her neck as she grabbed his shirt and clawed it upwards. When she could reach the lip of the dark green material, she pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Vincent slid her down to the floor and then unhooked her bra. As he pulled it off of her, his palms found her beasts and squeezed them gently. "You have no idea," he whispered as he feathered kisses along her neck towards her breasts, "how long I've been wanting to touch you like this again."

"I think I do," Catherine mumbled in response. "I think I know _exactly _how lo—oh my!"

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

Two weeks had passed since Catherine woke up in the hospital, and Vincent had been watching her like a hawk. And oh, did he keep her busy. _Very _busy. Since they had to disappear from society until further notice, JT would pop by every week or so to deliver supplies. "Vincent?" Catherine muttered as her fingers danced on top of his bare chest early one morning.

"Hm?" He turned to look at her, mesmerized with how her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took. His eyes then met hers as he waited for her to continue.

"How crazy would it be if I go to the precinct and make a statement?"

Vincent clamped his hand over hers and brought her fingers to his lips. "What makes you want to do that?"

"Well, all this time, they think I'm out of town. Don't you think they might consider my absence a little too convenient? If I don't show up, they might assume I'm guilty for Gabe's death."

"You _did _technically kill him, though." Vincent chuckled, but when he saw the annoyance in her eyes, he retracted his statement, "unintentionally, of course."

"But they don't know that, Vincent. If I give them a statement, perhaps they will leave us alone." Catherine looked downward towards the sheets pooling around Vincent's middle.

Vincent pulled her chin towards him. "If you feel so strongly about this, Catherine, then who am I to argue with you? If you want to make a statement, then do so. I will be with you the entire way."

Catherine shook her head. "They won't let you come in with me, Vincent."

"I know, but I can at least wait in the precinct for you." Vincent shrugged. "Or, I could wait on the roof; I'd still be able to hear you so if anything happens while you're giving the FBI agent a statement, I'll be seconds away."

Catherine smiled. She crawled on top of him and grabbed his face before planting thousands of kisses on his lips. Vincent kicked away the sheets and rolled them over until he was hovering over her. He pushed his belly against hers as he stared into her eyes and then leaned down to kiss her lips. He was incredibly glad to have her back; he knew she was goin going to want to know what happened to her ancestor, but Rebecca's past could wait; the present could not.

And certain troubles, as far as Vincent could tell, were only beginning.

** ~Beauty & the Beast~**

* * *

**WF001: Okay, because I have been super busy these past several days, I have decided that whatever I plan for a chapter will be split into two chapters. I barely have time to write these days as it is my last semester in college (which, for my degree, is the busiest time of the college career). That being said, chapters will be shorter than usual. Methinks I might update **_**If Love Should Count You Worthy **_**next. :) **

**Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
